


Unplanned

by The_ShadowWolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Daddy Lexa, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends With Benefits, G!p Lexa, I saw a post on tumblr and totally ran with it, Pregnant!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ShadowWolf/pseuds/The_ShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa got Clarke pregnant.<br/>Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right so... I saw a post on tumblr about baby daddy Lexa.  
> If you like it I'll continue it. If you don't, idk I still might keep going with it. Let me know.
> 
> Let me know if I've made any mistakes. I don't have a beta.

“Hey, Clarke! What can I do for you my friend?”

“Hi, Jackson.” Clarke walked into the hospital’s lab and smiled at the lab technician. Jackson has been a family friend of the Griffin’s for as long as Clarke could remember. He started as a medical intern where he practically followed Clarke’s mom, Abby, around the hospital learning all he could from her and then he changed his major to nursing and then decided he wanted to be a lab tech. “How are you?”

“I’m doing well, my girlfriend just got back from her business trip in New York.” Jackson smiled and stood up to shake Clarke’s hand. “She’s said she needed to get use to Cali weather again after all the sleet and snow.”

“She must be loving it, being here again. My friend went to school on the East Coast, she said winter was the worst.” She said, thinking about all the times Lexa had called her to complain about how cold it was getting and how she’d rather be back in LA, where the sun never stops shining, even on the off chance it was raining.

“Yeah she is and so am I.” Jackson said with a wide smile. “So what brings you to my neck of the woods?”

Clarke took a deep breath and removed a vial of blood from the front pocket of her scrub shirt. She held it out to Jackson who took it instantly and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. “I need you to run a pregnancy test on this blood.” She took a deep breath and prayed he didn’t ask whose blood it was. She hoped he’d assume it was a patient’s.

“Ok, sure. Whose is it, it doesn’t have a name on it.”

 _Fuck_. Clarke sighed, “It’s mine. I… I took a home pregnancy test and it said positive I just want to be sure. Don’t tell my mom, please.”

Jackson nodded looking startled and slightly stunned, “Yeah, ok Clarke. My lips are sealed.”

This time, Clarke sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

After two surgeries, both lasting three hours each, she received a page from Jackson calling her back up to the lab.

Her heart was beating fast all the way up to the fourth floor where the lab was located. She was nervous and terrified of the answer she was about to receive. Her palms sweated as she opened the door and was greeted by Jackson’s face, carefully neutral.

Without any preamble he simply said, “You’re pregnant.”

Clarke licked her lips, she felt her whole world stop as her heartbeat slowed down. Everything was silent as she processed.

She knew what she had to do.

Throwing a quick thank you to Jackson, and reminding him not to say anything to her mom, she left the room and went back to work.

It was going to be a long day.

*******

_“Hey, Lex. It’s Clarke, we haven’t hung out in a while and I need to talk to you about something. Anyway, give me a call when you can and we can set some time aside to hang. I miss you, love you. See ya.”_

Lexa smiled as she heard her best friend’s voice play over her voicemail, and her stomach did flips when she heard the ‘love you’ that was thrown out by the woman before she hung up the phone. Not that they had never said it to each other before, but each time they did Lexa’s stomach would do summersaults and her heart would kick into overdrive. Honestly, she was surprised that her heart hadn’t given out yet.

Lexa and Clarke have been friends since the first grade when Lexa had been picked on and laughed at because she was the shortest one on the playground, with big glasses and even bigger hair. Even after 20 years Lexa could recall that day with a startling clarity.

*******

_Ontari, the biggest bully in their grade, and her cousin Roan were laughing at Lexa’s glasses. They were big, square, bright pink and fit on her face a little too big, so they slid down her nose every once and a while. That wasn’t what was funniest though, it was the big long crack in the left lens that ran diagonal from one corner to the other. Her glasses had fallen off when she jump off the swings, the left side taking the brunt of the damage._

_She was staring down at the ground while Ontari and Roan teased her relentlessly, on the verge of tears, when she heard the sound of angry stomping feet and a high pitched voice of a girl._

_“Hey leave her alone.” Lexa didn’t look up, afraid she would cry if she had to look at the sneers on either of their faces one more time._

_Before Ontari or Roan could even respond there was a sound of fist meeting face and a high pitched pained cry from Ontari. Lexa’s head jerked up and she watched in amazement as her bully clutched her now bleeding nose and run to the teacher on the other side of playground, Roan trailing after her with a worried look on his face._

_Lexa turned to look at her savior. In that moment, with the light shining directly behind her head causing her blonde locks to glow, Lexa was sure she was looking at an angel._

_“Thanks,” she whispered as she stared into the blue eyes of the girl who just grinned._

_“No problem. My dad says, you shouldn’t let bullies intimidate you. Otherwise it just gives them power over you that they wouldn’t normally have. And to show them that you are to be respected.” The blonde girl smiled and stuck out her hand, “I’m Clarke Griffin.”_

_Smiling back, Lexa put her hand in Clarke’s, “Lexa Woods.”_

***

They ran off and hid in one of the bushes that surrounded the playground until it was time to go back to class after recess. And they’d been friends ever since.

Lexa looked over at the clock that sat on her desk.

12:30pm

She nodded her head slowly, she could use a lunch break. She’d been working since 7am. Reviewing a few files for cases she wasn’t sure she wanted to take. She was a defense attorney that only took on cases in which her client was innocent or guilty of only self-defense.

Standing, she grabbed her suit jacket from the back of her chair, then made her way out of her small office.

“Titus,” she called to her assistant who jumped up at the sound of his name. “I’m going on lunch, I will return in an hour.”

“Yes, Lexa.” He bowed to her, like always, and she suppressed an eye roll like always.

Ever since Clarke showed up at her job one day a few months ago and called her ‘Commander’ in front of her colleagues they’d taken to calling her The Commander. For her commanding presence in the courtroom and outside of it. However, where others take it more as a joke, Titus took it as a title. Saying she ‘had the spirit’. She never paid much attention to his ramblings. He was a good worker, if not a little weird.

Lexa made her way out of her building and down the street to her favorite taco truck that was always parked near the park a block away from her job.

Once she’s grabbed her order of 6 tacos and found an empty bench to sit at, Lexa pulled out her phone and dialed the first number she had on speed dial.

Clarke picked up on the second ring, “Lexacoon!” Clarke shouted into the phone making Lexa chuckle lowly. Clarke nicknamed her Lexacoon after an incident with a raccoon that left her both mentally scared and with a healthy dose of respect for the little animals.

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa replied with a smile in her voice. “You called me earlier today, said we needed to talk? It sounded urgent.”

“I’m good, Lexa. Thank you for asking. How are you? Fabulous. Well that’s just awesome.” Clarke’s sarcasm bled through the phone loud and clear.

“I’m sorry Clarke. How is your day?” Lexa backtracked.

“It’s going good. I’ve only preformed one surgery today so far.”

“You sound bummed.”

“Yeah well, I mean, at the risk of sounding like I _want_ people to be in life threatening danger… I really want a good surgery.” Clarke was a trauma surgeon, a good one. A rising star among her peers, following in her mother’s footsteps before her happily.

Lexa laughed at the blonde’s desperation. “Someone’s bound to show up needing your help.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“So…. What did you need to talk about?” Lexa asked after a slight pause.

“Well, like I said, I miss you. We haven’t hung out in like two weeks, which is the longest we’ve been apart since middle school. How about we have a movie night? Just the two of us in sweats and t-shirts? I’m off tonight and for the rest of the weekend… Well, I’m on call on Sunday but other than that I’ll be all yours? What do you say?”

“All mine for the weekend? How could I say no to that? Wait, don’t you have a date with, Finnopolous this Saturday?” Lexa asked somewhat bitterly. She hated Clarke’s boyfriend they had been dating off and on for the past two years and had recently gotten back together in the last month. She knew Clarke didn’t love him and she didn’t understand why she kept going back to him. He was a cheater and a liar, but anytime Lexa asked her friend, she would just dodge the question.

“I’d much rather spend time with you.” Clarke said sweetly and she could just imagine the blonde batting her eyelashes at her, while she looked at her with those light blue eyes.

“Ok, how about we make it a Tv marathon instead? Old school Wonder Woman?”

“1970’s Wonder Woman coming up. I’ll buy the ice cream if you buy the pizza.”

“Sounds good, so I’ll be there around 8 then.”

“Great,” Clarke replied.

They talked for a minute more before Clarke had to run and scrub in for a surgery. Lexa was feeling good about tonight as she finished off the last of her tacos. Sure Clarke wanted to talk, but after that it would just be the two of them for the entire weekend.

She walked back to work with a pep in her step and a smile on her face.

*******

“Oh my god I’m so full.” Clarke moaned, her head lolling back over the couch as she stared at the ceiling.

Lexa chuckled next to her, “I’m surprised you ate as many as you did.” Lexa looked over to the empty pizza box and demolished 8-piece hot wings. Lexa had three slices of pizza and maybe four hot wings verses Clarke’s five pieces of pizza and four hot wings. Lexa wouldn’t believe it if she said she was still hungry.

“You want some ice cream?” Instead of an answer, Clarke just moaned in pain and closed her eyes.

“If I said yes…?” Clarke started.

“I’d tell you not to push yourself. Much like I did with the pizzas and hot wings. But you never listen to me so you’d probably just go and get it anyway.”

Clarke let out a low raspy chuckle that had Lexa swallowing and looking away for a moment, flustered.

“You’re right.” Clarke stood up from the couch, intent on getting her ice cream, only to be pulled back down with Lexa’s arm around her waist.

“Not so fast,” Lexa said, keeping a tight hold of Clarke’s waist with one hand, even though the blonde had snuggled back into her side instead of trying to get back up to get dessert again.

They sat back and watched Wonder Woman beat up a bad guy before flying off in her invisible jet. Lexa was barely watching the show, too busy looking down on the blonde lying in her arms, she wondered if Clarke could feel her erratic heartbeat that had been going crazy since she sat down with her. She rubbed circles into the exposed skin on the blonde’s waist where her tank top had ridden up from laying down on Lexa and hoped not.

Lexa sighed contentedly, “I missed this.” The fingers stroking her friend’s waist moved to her stomach under her shirt. “How does your stomach feel?”

“Better,” Clarke whispered burying deeper into her friend’s warmth as she let out a hard breath. “And so do I. We need to start doing this again.”

Lexa just hummed an agreement and turned back to the show.

A couple hours, and three episodes, later Lexa was starting to feel the day catch up to her. She was tired but she didn’t want to move away from Clarke, who was lying on her lap with a pillow under her head and avidly watching the show while playing with Lexa’s fingers. Occasionally kissing her palm or a finger. The hand not currently trapped by her best friend, was raking through Clarke’s hair slowly. She felt at ease, comforted by the closeness of Clarke.

She remembered when they used to have movie night back in high school. It was very different from the movie nights they had now. In those days, movie night was ‘experimentation night’. Lexa was born different from most girls; she was born with a penis. Back when she first told Clarke, in middle school, the girl didn’t bat an eyelash. So she’d always been comfortable with the blonde. Well one day, in high school, a friend of Lexa’s told her all about porn and when movie night came around she told Clarke about it. They decided to forgo movies and watch porn instead, it became their weekly thing. At first it was just watching porn, then it escalated to co-masturbating sessions, until finally it turned into sex between both girls.

They never dated back in high school, mostly because they’d both known which universities they wanted to go to since freshman year and they were on opposite ends of the country. They didn’t want to complicate things. Instead they had been having a friends with benefits relationship since then.

“So, you wanted to tell me something earlier today.” Lexa said, breaking the silence between them. She felt Clarke tense for a second before sitting up and pulling away. Lexa frowned at the lack of contact and nearly whined.

Clarke reached over and pause the show. “Right. Well…” She sat on the couch, staring at the ground and chewing on her lip for a full minute before Lexa put a hand on her arm, forcing her to look up into the brunette’s eyes.

“What is it Clarke?” Lexa’s voice was practically a whisper as she looked into Clarke’s blue eyes.

“I don’t want you to hate me…” Clarke trailed off again, looking down.

Lexa lifted the blonde’s chin with her fingers, forcing her to meet Lexa’s eyes. “I will never, and could never, hate you. I love you Clarke you know that.” Her voice trembled a little at the ‘love’ part, but it was true, she loved the blonde as her best friend and as more.

Clarke took a deep breath before she licked her lips, looked back up and locked eyes with Lexa. “I’m… I’m pregnant.”

Lexa felt as if her entire world stopped and was crashing down around her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything but she couldn’t make sounds come out of her mouth.

Clarke. _Her_ Clarke, was pregnant. Pregnant with Finn’s child. Her heart hurt, her head hurt and she couldn’t look into Clarke’s eyes. Instead she stared at their joined hands, trying to make sense of this.

“Lex?” Clarke’s voice sounded far away as she mentally freaked out.

 _Get it together Lexa_ , she scolded herself. This was her best friend. Clarke Griffin, the girl she’d known since first grade. The girl who sat by her bedside when she broke her leg jumping off the monkey bars in third grade. The girl who didn’t even bat an eye when she told her about her penis. The teenager she lost her virginity with. The woman who was at her college graduation ceremony even though she had two exams the next day, all the way across the country. The woman she fell in love with so long ago.

No. She wasn’t going to let this tear them apart. Their friendship was something that couldn’t be broken up. Her _love_ for Clarke couldn’t be ripped away by anything, not even this. She would be with Clarke every step of the way. She knew Finn wasn’t father material, he’d leave her to deal with this at the first sign of responsibility.

“Lexa?” Clarke voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up into the big blue eyes she loved so much. “Are you ok?”

She cleared her throat before choking out a, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She licked her lips trying to come up with something, “So… um… Does Finntacles know?”

Shaking her head, Clarke said, “Not yet.”

“Right, I’m flattered you told me first. You know before the father. How… how do yo-”

Clarke cut Lexa off with a confused look, “Lex, this is not Finn’s baby.”

Lexa gave Clarke a confused look of her own, “Then who’s…?”

“Yours, Lex. This baby is yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's reaction...  
> Some Fluff...  
> Heart to Heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... so I take it you guys want more... well ok then here you go.
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments! I usually respond to everyone individually but since there's a lot and they all say the same thing (Keep going) I'm just going to say "I shall not stop!"

Lexa was silent for almost ten minutes and Clarke was starting to get worried. The brunette would, open her mouth then close it every once in a while, like she wanted to say something but she didn’t know what to say. Clarke wasn’t sure what she expected Lexa’s reaction to be, but dead silence wasn’t it. She had gone through all the possibilities in her head before Lexa had even shown up. Anger, happiness, confusion, fear… she was prepared for all of those things. Not this though.

If she was being honest to herself she was glad, ecstatic, that she was pregnant with Lexa’s child. They’d had an off/on friends with benefits thing going on for years now, but she’d fallen in love with Lexa far before that.

“Lexacoon?” Clarke said softly, trying not to startle the brunette, who had her eyes on their hands that were still held together in her lap.

Shaking her head slightly, Lexa looked back up at Clarke, “I’m the… you’re carrying my…” She trailed off, almost like she couldn’t finish the sentence. But Clarke knew what she wanted to know anyway.

“Yes Lex. I’m carrying your baby. I’ve known for about a month now, I was just afraid to tell you. Well… at first I wasn’t sure. I mean I’ve always had irregular periods so when I didn’t get it on time I didn’t think it was something to worry about. But a week later, still no period, so I bought a pregnancy test. The first one was a bust so I tried again and it was positive. Then I had some of my blood tested at the lab in the hospital and it was confirmed that it was positive. That I was pregnant. And now I’m telling you a week later because, well I want you to know.”

As Clarke rambled on, she could see that Lexa was becoming more and more present until the brunette was sporting an amused smirk the longer Clarke rambled on.

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled at the blonde and Clarke’s breath was taken away at the sight. The smile was wiped away the longer Lexa thought to herself, “How? We always use protection.”

Clarke let out a wry smile, “Well if you recall, _someone_ was in a rush and stopped off at a _gas station_ to pick up, what had to be, the _cheapest_ box of condoms known to man.”

*******

_“Really Lex, where’d you get these? The dollar store?” Clarke asked rolling her eyes at the no-name brand box of condoms._

_“Hey, someone ran out of condoms and didn’t notice until I was two minutes away. The gas station was the closest thing here.” Lexa replied taking a foil wrapped package out of the box and inspected the wrapper carefully. Seemingly satisfied, she unwrapped the package and rolled the condom onto her erection before looking at Clarke laying beneath her, her legs open and still twitching every once in a while from the orgasm Lexa had just given her using her fingers and talented tongue._

_“I can run out and get something else, if you don’t mind waiting ten minutes?” Lexa continued with a raised eyebrow, smirking slightly at the almost uncontained arousal that darkened the blonde’s normal blue eyes to black._

_“Ugh… I don’t want to wait that long.” Clarke said in a sultry whisper. “Come here.” She crooked a finger at Lexa, bringing the brunette forward so she could wrap her arms around her shoulder. “What are you waiting for Commander?”_

_Clarke moaned long and loud as Lexa slipped into her slowly. It didn’t take long after Lexa started pounding into her until she came, almost silently the first time. The second and third time she came she was extremely loud, almost as loud as Lexa who roared out her orgasm. They checked the condom after they were able to move and found that it held up perfectly throughout Lexa’s vigorous attempt at making her one with the mattress._

_It wasn’t until the end of their third round that they ran into trouble. Lexa slipped in and out of her slowly, working Clarke up to the most intense climax she had experienced in a while. They kissed languidly as Lexa palmed over her breast, pinching and twisting her nipples making her moan and arch off the bed. Clarke broke the kiss with a gasp as Lexa next thrust, and everyone after, made her see stars._

_“Lex, I’m gonna come. Fuck, Lex. Come with me.” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips. Lexa sped up her movements, pushing into Clarke harder and harder with each thrust. Lexa grabbed both of Clarke’s hands from where they were gripping her back and placed them above their heads, fingers intertwined as they came at the same time. Lexa pushed herself in as deep as she could go as Clarke raised her hips to receive her. They both felt it, the condom buckled and snapped inside of Clarke, but Lexa was in no frame of mind to pull out and Clarke couldn’t muster up the words to tell her to._

_When their breathing returned to normal, Lexa pulled out of her and rolled off the useless condom._

_“Shit.” She muttered and then said louder, “Condom broke.”_

_Clarke just grunted, tired. She knew she was going to be sore in the morning, if she could even walk._

_“Did you hear me Clarke?” Lexa said as she laid down beside her on her stomach._

_“Yeah, what did you expect, you’re the one who bought them at the dollar store.” Clarke prodded Lexa’s side until the brunette rolled onto her back and scooted closer so she could lay her head down on the other woman’s shoulder. She tangled their legs together as she continued, “Don’t worry, I’ll go to the pharmacy in the morning and get a Plan B or something.”_

_“Do you want me to get it before I go in to work and bring it back? That way you don’t have to go anywhere.” Lexa offered, but Clarke shook her head._

_“You leave early enough as it is. I’ll get it.”_

_Lexa just nodded, then moved to get out of bed. Clarke whined and latched an arm around her waist, preventing her from leaving. “I’ll be back Clarke; I just have to pee.”_

_After taking care of business, Lexa grabbed a few towels and wet them with lukewarm water, she cleaned herself off before taking the rest of the towels to the bedroom and doing the same for Clarke._

_The blonde smiled when she came back to bed after depositing the dirty towels in the laundry bin. “You always take good care of me Lex. Thank you.”_

_“Well someone has to.” Lexa said with a smile as she carded her fingers through Clarke’s hair. When she was sure Clarke was a sleep she placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, “I love you” to her._

*******

“Weren’t you supposed to go to the pharmacy and pick up Plan B?” Lexa asked, that had been the plan after all.

“Yeah well, you see…” Clarke attempted to defend herself.

“Don’t tell me you forgot.” Lexa closed her eyes as she spoke.

Clarke looked down sheepishly, even though Lexa wasn’t watching her anymore. She couldn’t help it, she felt responsible. “Not… really? I just woke up a little late…”

“How late?” Lexa gave her a look and she couldn’t help but spill the whole story.

“Ok, a lot late. It was about one in the afternoon when I finally woke up. Hey, don’t give me that look.” Clarke scolded as Lexa’s eyes flashed open with a look of disbelief on her face. “It’s not my fault you wore me out.” Clarke ignored the brunette’s smug, proud look, “Anyway, like I said. I woke up around one and went to the store. They were all sold out, so I went to another store and they didn’t have any. Then I headed over to a pharmacy, they told me there’d been a massive recall of them. So I had to go with a generic no name brand, those usually work if you take them within 24 hours. Unlike Plan B which works within 72.”

“Ok so?” Lexa’s face was an entire question mark.

Clarke closed her eyes at this next part in quiet humiliation. She had never, in her life, had something as unfortunate as this happen to her, “Ok well, I finally made it back to my street and I stepped off the curb to cross the road to my door and I… well I tripped. On nothing. Luckily there were no cars going down the street at the time because I hit the ground kinda hard. My purse went flying out of my hand, but nothing but the pill bottle fell out. The top flew off and most of the pills spilled out of the bottle. I got up grabbed the bottle and what was left of the pills and picked up my purse. When I stood back up to scan the ground for the top a bicyclist sped by, clipped my arm and the rest of the pills went flying onto the pavement. I would have just picked them up after I was done cursing at the bicyclist. I mean the pills where just sitting there in front of a storm drain, but then two kids ran up with this giant bucket of water chasing another kid, who stopped right in front of me and they dosed him. Only they mostly missed him and got me all wet, not only that all of the pills got washed down the storm drain. So I went home, changed then crawled back into bed and hoped for the best.”

Throughout her story Lexa remained silent and emotionless, staring at the blonde. Clarke squirmed in her seat when she was finished, waiting for Lexa to say _something_ , but all she did was stare. When Clarke was about to break from the silence, Lexa let out a small whine. Clarke looked at her confused, but didn’t have to wait long before Lexa’s face broke with a wide smile and she was letting out loud howls of laughter. Clarke giggled along with her, until both of them were, laughing hysterically and leaning against each other.

Once they calmed down, Lexa looked at Clarke and said a bit breathlessly, “So what you’re saying is. You are pregnant with my child because of a random series of unfortunate events?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Clarke searched Lexa’s eyes, looking for a clue as to what she was feeling. The brunette was always good at hiding her feelings from everyone, but not Clarke. Clarke had known her for forever, she was always in tune with Lexa’s feelings and emotions. Today though, she wasn’t picking anything up from her friend.

Lexa swallowed, “Are you sure? You and Finnicus got back together like a week later, you guys didn’t…?”

“No, Lex. It’s yours, I’m sure.” Finn and Clarke hadn’t had sex since they’d broken up 3 months ago. They’d only been back together for three weeks. Honestly, Clarke had wanted to break up with him for good but he was familiar, someone to warm her bed at night until she worked up the courage to break it off for good.

Lexa nodded and straightened up, “How do you feel about that?”

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes as she asked the question and Clarke knew she wanted an honest answer. “It’s scary Lex. You know me, you know I’m not ready. Not ready to be a mom. That I’ve always said, once I was more stable career wise, once I found someone I loved, I would be ready to settle down and start a family. I’m not settled, career wise. I just completed my boards and I’ve only been a surgeon for a few months. As for finding someone I love,” Clarke saw Lexa swallow and flick her eyes away before forcing her green eyes back to Clarke’s. “I don’t need to look very far do I?”

Lexa eyes sparkled, “I love you too Clarke.” Lexa mumbled.

“As more than a friend?” Clarke asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice just in case Lexa didn’t feel the same.

“Yes Clarke. Of course. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

A smile broke across Clarke’s face, “Good, because so have I.”

Lexa’s smile was radiant and it took Clarke’s breath away. Lexa rarely smiled that big or that brightly and it was magnificent. Lexa cupped Clarke’s face in both of her hands and brought their lips together. Unlike their usual kisses, which were fiery, passionate and rushed, it was soft and slow and full of love. The kiss remained light and teasing, instead of falling into their normal kisses.

Clarke pulled back and Lexa followed her for a second before pulling away to with a questioning look and a pout.

She chuckled at Lexa’s look and placed a quick chaste kiss on the brunette’s lips. “I need to ask you one thing…” Lexa tilted her head and nodded for Clarke to continue. Clarke took a deep breath, “Do you want to keep it?”

Lexa blinked and kept silent, staring into Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke knew that she herself wasn’t ready to be a mother. She was 26, just starting her career and she didn’t know the first thing about being a parent. But she knew she loved Lexa and she knew that with Lexa beside her, they could raise a child. And she wanted to try. She wanted this with Lexa.

“Yes.” Lexa spoke, breaking Clarke out of her thoughts. “Yes, I want this with you. Do you want to keep it?”

Instead of answering, Clarke launched herself into Lexa’s arms and smashed their lips together. Lexa laughed a little, “I guess that’s a yes.”

“Yes. Yes. Of. Course.” Clarke punctuated each word with a hard kiss as Lexa laughed, delighted.

They sat like that, Lexa leaning back on the couch with Clarke practically on her lap, making out for at least a half an hour until Lexa broke the kiss and placed her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Let’s go to bed,” Lexa separated herself from Clarke and stood up, holding her hand out. “To sleep Clarke.” She said when she caught sight of the doctor’s face.

Clarke pouted but accepted the hand. They made their way to the bed and Clarke snuggled into Lexa’s side. Lexa put an arm around her and she felt safe and loved. Lexa always made her feel safe. More so than Finn ever did.

“You’re not mad?” Clarke asked silently, with her head resting on Lexa’s chest. When Lexa made a questioning sound Clarke clarified, “You’re not mad I lost the morning after pills and instead of going to get more, I gave up?”

Lexa was silent for a moment and she thought she was wrong in assuming her friend wasn’t mad.

“No,” Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “For two reasons. One: these things happen. I could easily blame myself. If I would have just gone to the store and picked up a reliable box of condoms this wouldn’t have happened. And two: I’m excited for this. A baby with you… being with you was all I’ve ever really wanted. Sure, I wish we were together for real, before I got you pregnant but I can work with this. I do have a question though.”

“What is it?” Clarke asked, her eyes were drooping and she could feel the stress of the night taking its toll. Now that it was gone, it made her drowsy.

“Why did you get back together with Finntasma? We could have been together if it wasn’t for him.”

Clarke shifted so she could look up into Lexa’s face as she answered, “I guess I was afraid. I knew that if I were to break it off completely with Finn, we’d get together and I was afraid of that.”

She watched Lexa swallow before opening her mouth, “Why?” The lawyer’s voice was practically silent.

“We’ve had this Friend’s with Benefits relationship going on since sophomore year. It’s familiar, it’s comfortable. And I know how to handle it, compartmentalize it. I had to, because you wanted to go to Harvard and I wanted to go to Stanford. We were going to be over three thousand miles away from each other for eight years. Do you remember that conversation we had?”

“Yes, we agreed that an eight year, long distant relationship was not in our best interest.”

Clarke nodded, “So we made due. When you came back to the West Coast, even though I was done with Finn, I was afraid that if we got together we’d lose that ease that was all us. We’d lose our rhythm and my heart would be broken. That’s why I stayed with Finn. He was there and he kept us from losing that ease.”

“I love you Clarke. I have always loved you. We would have never lost our rhythm. How could we, when we’re so in tune with one another?”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and pressed it over her own heart. Clarke could feel Lexa’s heartbeat, slow and steady. Each beat synched up perfectly with hers.

“Your heartbeat matches mine. It always has. We’d never fall out of rhythm.” That brought a tear to Clarke’s eye that Lexa quickly wiped away.

“I love you Lexa. You sap.” She felt, more than heard, Lexa’s laugh rumble in her chest and pulled the lawyer closer when she kissed the top of Clarke’s head and whispered ‘I love you’ in her hair.

“I guess there’s only one more question to ask.” Clarke stared up at Lexa, wondering what she was talking about. “Who do you want to tell first? Finnagizer or your mother?”

Holy Crap, she didn’t even think about that. She wondered who’d be the least likely to freak out.

Finn… or her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and tell me my mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell Anya, Raven and Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the kudos and comments they make my day! Let me know of any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this one.

In the end they decided to tell their friends first. Well, not their whole friend group, just what the entire group called ‘The Core Four’. The Core Four consisted of Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia and Anya. Yes, there were five of them but the group said Clarke and Lexa always acted like one unit, they might as well count as one person.

Lexa had met Anya around the same time that Clarke had met Raven, freshman year.

***

_Freshman year of high school was a bit disorienting for Lexa. Going from top dog to underdog in two months flat gave her a sort of mental whiplash._

_In middle school she was the oldest, well one of the oldest, and everyone in middle school, from 6 th grade to 8th grade, looked up to her. She was the one they went to when there were fights happening at lunch. She was the one who made sure the younger kids weren’t picked on by the older ones, mainly Ontari, Roan and their posse. She was the one who volunteered to tutor anyone who needed help and, even though she didn’t play on any of the schools teams, she was rather talented at basketball and soccer and would practice with anyone who needed any help._

_It was a bit of a learning curve for her, going from the oldest and strongest to the youngest and one of the weakest. It was a curve she was quickly coming to understand right at this moment._

_It was lunchtime and Lexa had been making her way from her fourth period class all the way to the other side of campus where Clarke’s fourth period class was to meet up and have lunch at ‘their spot’ when she saw_ them.

 _Tristan and Quint, two of the meanest juniors at the school, and their ring leader Nia, a senior whose nickname was_ The Ice Queen _._

_Tristan had a freshman, Monty it looked like to Lexa, in a headlock while Quint crouched down a bit to look the younger boy in the eye. Nia was leaning against the wall watching in cold amusement as Quint said something to the boy and poked him in the chest._

_Anger burned in the pit of Lexa’s stomach, she hated how unfair it was that two older, more muscular kids could pick on the obviously younger weaker one and no one standing around them was doing anything about it._

_She saw Monty lift his chin in clear defiance of whatever Quint said to him and watched as Tristan threw his head back and laughed. She watched as Quint cocked his fist back and punched Monty square in the jaw._

_She didn’t think, she just ran at them._

_When she was close enough she braced herself and put her entire weight into tackling Quint. She was tall and gangly with little to no muscle but she didn’t care about that, she just wanted to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves._

_It felt like she had run directly into a brick wall and she was pretty sure she hurt herself more than she did Quint. It had worked though, Quint fell onto his back and hit his head on the concrete with a dull_ smack _._

_He laid on the ground groaning in pain as Lexa stood up. Tristan was no longer laughing and Nia was frowning coldly at her. Tristan took a menacing step forward and grabbed a fistful of Lexa’s shirt, staring angrily down at her._

_It was about then that Lexa realized she was a little in over her head._

_Tristan pulled back his fist and snarled in her face, “You little-”_

_“Now Tristan, what would Indra say if she saw you about to beat up a freshman. She’d probably kick you out of the gym and ban you from ever coming back.”_

_Tristan paused and looked over his shoulder at the person who had just spoken up. Flushing he said, “This doesn’t concern you Anya. Go away.”_

_“What satisfaction do you get out of beating up helpless freshmen anyway?” The person said, this time coming to stand in Lexa’s view._

_She was a few inches taller than Lexa, dirty blonde with an incredibly angular face. Honestly, Lexa could probably cut her hands on her cheekbones. She was skinny but toned and she was glaring directly at Tristan._

_Lexa bristled a little at being called helpless, she was anything but… well she_ was _about to get beat to a pulp…._

_“Look what she did to Quint. She deserves it.” They all looked on the ground where Quint was squinting up at the sun with unfocussed eyes._

_“Looks to me like he deserved it, and more.” Anya said pointedly, looking down at Monty who was cradling his jaw with tears in his eyes. “But if you want to hit someone, you’re welcome to try and hit me.” She spread her arms out in a ‘come at me’ way._

_Tristan glanced up at Nia who raised an eyebrow and nodded to Anya. Growling, he shoved Lexa away and turned quickly on his heel to throw a punch at Anya. She easily dodged it, side stepping him and pushing against his unguarded back, sending him stumbling forward. Grumbling, he charged at Anya like a bull. Lexa watched in awe as the blonde stood her ground and used his weight to flip him over and make him land on his back, staring up at her with a dazed expression._

_“Don’t bother to come to the gym anymore. You and Quint are banned from returning.” Anya said as she strolled up to Lexa whose mouth was open, still awed. “Close your mouth kid, you’re letting flies in.”_

_Lexa’s mouth shut with a click, “That was amazing!”_

_Anya didn’t respond, she just smirked. “You know, if you’re going to stupidly run at bullies you should learn how to defend yourself. There just so happens to be a gym membership opening at my mom’s gym.”_

_Before Lexa could say anything a mess of blonde hair collided with her and attached it’s arms around her neck._

_“Lexi, are you ok?” Clarke asked, running her hands over Lexa’s arms and face._

_“Yes Clarke, did you see that!?” Lexa exclaimed excitedly and Clarke nodded._

_“What? Anya being a badass?” A brunette girl spoke up behind Clarke with a smile on her face._

_Anya raised an eyebrow, face blank. “Do I know you?”_

_“No, but I know you. Well, of you. You’re Anya Foster, Indra’s daughter, sophomore and local badass. Pleasure to meet you.” The brunette said, sticking her hand out._

_Anya just looked at it and the brunette slowly returned her hand to her side, her smile not wavering._

_“Lex, this is Raven. I just met her, she’s joining us for lunch.” Clarke turned to Anya, “Would you like to join us?” The older blonde nodded._

_“Cool, nice to meet you Raven.” Lexa said before nodding her head to Monty who was still sitting on the ground. “Let’s get him to the nurse’s office first.”_

_Lexa went to help Monty up, eyeing Tristan, Quint and Nia who were walking away. Quint rubbing the back of his head and Tristan his lower back. Monty thanked her as she walked him to the nurse’s office, she could hear Clarke behind them chatting with both Anya and Raven about movie night on Friday and inviting them over._

***

They had become fast friends, with Anya and Raven occasionally butting heads with each other and arguing about almost everything. That stopped when Octavia joined their group half-way through the school year, who Anya found more annoying than Raven.

The five of them had been inseparable all throughout high school and now ten years later that still held true.

Clarke had called them to her house to have a, “girl’s day in”, as Clarke called it, even though it was a Saturday night.

Lexa had decided to get Chinese takeout instead of pizza again since they had had that last night, she personally thought having pizza two nights in a row was bad for you, and forced Anya to pick up ice cream before coming.

They ended up making it movie night and that was how they ended up watching Frozen that evening.

“You know; Han is evil right.” Anya said looking over at Octavia, who was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch.

“Shush Anya, you know you love this movie too.” Octavia said, not even taking her eyes off the show.

Lexa sat with Clarke curled into her side on one side of the couch, sharing a plate of Chinese food, not even paying attention to the movie. Raven was sitting on the other side, munching on a water chestnut loudly while staring directly at an annoyed looking Anya. Anya was sitting on the only reclining chair that was situated next to the couch, a few feet away from Raven.

“Ana knew Han and Kristoff for the same amount of time and she ‘fell in love’ with Kristoff and he fell in love with her.” Clarke stated.

Not even sparing her a glance either Octavia shot back, “Yeah, so?”

“So, Kristoff basically saying true love is bull and you can’t fall in love with someone so fast is wrong. Since they fell in love in like two days.”

“That’s different, Ana and Kristoff went on a journey together.”

“That lasted two days.” Lexa scoffed, backing Clarke up, as always.

Octavia threw a glare over her shoulder at Lexa, “They’re love is epic!”

Lexa smirked, “Epically underwhelming.” She was enjoying getting a rise out of Octavia, it was just too easy.

Octavia grumbled under her breath and turned back to the movie, obviously choosing to ignore her friend.

Lexa was feeding Clarke an eggroll, because Clarke had whined and pointed at it until she picked it up, when Raven, finally bored of annoying Anya, asked the question Lexa knew was on everyone’s mind.

“So… Not that I don’t love low-key nights like this… but why’d you call us here Clarke?”

Anya and Octavia turned to face Clarke too, waiting for the answer.

Clarke choked on the eggroll she was half way through swallowing, before sitting up a little straighter and clearing her throat. She shot a look at Lexa, who did her best to give a supporting nod, and turned back to look at each of her friends.

“Right…” Clarke paused and Lexa knew she wanted to stall so she poked her in the back. “Well… there’s no easy way to say this but…” She swallowed. “I’m… Pregnant.”

It was silent for a full three minutes as Raven, Octavia and Anya stared at Clarke in shock. Lexa put her arms around Clarke’s waist as the blonde subtly leaned back into her. Then, as one, their friend’s expressions shifted.

Octavia had a look of both shock and disbelief.

Anya managed to look both aloof and incredulous as she raised an eyebrow.

Raven laughed, loudly, as she stared at first Clarke, then Lexa. Moving her head between the two like she was waiting for one of them to jump up and shout ‘Sike!’

Lexa and Clarke just stared at her and waited until her laughter stopped.

Lexa knew Clarke was nervous. She could see it in the way the surgeon’s hands twisted together, in the way she bit her lip and darted her eyes to Lexa’s in constant reassurance. She took Clarke’s hands in her own and squeezed her fingers, watching as Clarke took a deep breath.

She was nervous herself. She didn’t know how the others would react when she told them the baby was hers. They knew about Lexa’s mini-me. They had since freshman year, so she wasn’t worrying about rejection. No. She was more worried about their anger when they found out their two friends had been screwing behind their backs.

“Wait, wait. You’re serious?” Raven asked, eyes bulging when Clarke nodded. “You can’t be! With Finn. Of all people! That dick!” Raven hated Finn almost as much as Lexa did.

“NO WAY! A BABY!” Octavia screamed excitedly. “Wait… are you keeping it?” They all held their breath in anticipation until Clarke nodded hesitantly. “Oh my god this is great!”

“Great! Great!” Raven shouted just as loud as Octavia and the girl lowered her arms from where they had been raised in excitement. “That douchbag McAsshole impregnated our Clarke with a mini Clarke!”

“Yeah, but the baby isn’t douchbag McAsshole… so?” Octavia shot back. “And now we get to be Aunties! I’m going to spoil them rotten.”

“Ok but are you forgetting about McAsshole or…?”

“Wait,” Anya finally spoke up, ignoring Octavia and Raven who were arguing about how much they should blame Finn with how much they’ll love the baby. “So you’re telling me Clarke ‘not having a baby until I’m settled and in love’ Griffin is pregnant with Finn ‘I don’t actually love him he’s just there but he’s not permanent’ Collins’ baby?” Anya turned to Lexa and raised an eyebrow, “And you, Lexa ‘I’ve been in love with Clarke for forever’ Woods, are okay with that?”

Lexa swallowed, this was it the moment of truth. She looked down at the woman who was snuggled back under her arm and raised an eyebrow. Clarke nodded at her and she took a deep breath. Now or never.

She cleared her throat, “Um… guys. GUYS!” She nearly shouted as Octavia and Raven started arguing about baby names and who would give the baby what each Christmas. She didn’t even know when they switched topics. When they quieted down Lexa cleared her throat again, “Well, here’s the thing. Finngals isn’t the father.”

“What? You’ve been getting down on the low and haven’t bothered to tell us?” Raven asked Clarke in a scandalized tone.

“What gives Clarke? Who’s the baby daddy?” Octavia’s outraged cry came right after Raven’s, while Anya just remained quiet taking it all in. Anya and Lexa were similar like that, able to sit back and not say anything gathering information by listening and watching.

Lexa looked down at Clarke who was already looking up at her. They argued with their eyes for a moment before Lexa sighed. She always lost to Clarke, no matter what it is they were arguing about. This time it was who was going to break the news.

“I am.” Lexa said, into the sudden silence. She paused for a moment while all three of her friends stared at her slack jawed. “Well, baby daddy is not really what I am. Since, as you know, I identify as a female. Not male. Despite… you know. I’m also very virile. Like a lot apparently, since it was an accident that Clarke is pregnant.” When their friends still remained silent she kept rambling, “We’re usually very careful, honest. We always use protection. Always. But one of the condoms broke the last time, which was about a month ago and well now here we are. Uh, pregnant. Well Clarke is. I’m not. Obviously.”

It was silent for about a minute until…

“What.”

“The.”

“Fuck?”

Their friends exclaimed one after another slowly. Then they sat there. Lexa was bubbling with nervousness. She couldn’t sit still. Their friends just continued to stare at them with no expressions on their faces.

It was Octavia who broke first after serveral minutes with a barely there, “How long?”

“Have I been pregnant? About a month and a half.” Clarke said. Lexa could tell she was almost as nervous as herself.

“No.” Octavia said, but didn’t elaborate.

“How long have you guys been bumping uglies? Obviously you’ve done it before this.” Raven waved her hand in their direction, taking up the talking.

Lexa fidgeted, “Um, since sophomore year.”

“You two have been together since sophomore year of college? And you didn’t tell us?” Octavia said, finding her voice again.

“No. We’ve been having sex since sophomore year of high school. The end of sophomore year technically. And we were never ‘together’ together.”

“Oh, that makes it okay then.” Raven scoffed sarcastically.

“High school? How did we never know?” Anya said, breaking her silence.

Clarke sat up again and took Lexa’s twisting hands in hers saying, “I don’t know, you guys have almost walked in on us more than once.”

Raven, Octavia and Anya looked at each other and as one nodded.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Lexa said, confused. She expected yelling. Exchanges of money. High fives. Questions. Anything but a simple ‘ok’.

“Yeah, you’re going to spill later. Right now we can’t take anymore shock.” Anya and Octavia nodded along to Raven’s words.

“Fair enough.” They settle in and finish watching the rest of Frozen. Clarke with her head on Lexa’s shoulder and her feet tucked under her.

“So is this why you’re not on your date tonight with Finn? Didn’t know what to tell him?” Anya asked once the credits were rolling and Raven moved to put her pick for the movie in.

“Yeah I just don’t know how to tell him. I don’t know how he’s going to react…” Clarke replied looking over at Anya.

Raven sat back down and started the movie, looking over at Clarke, “Tell him you’re pregnant and keeping the baby, I’m sure he’ll run away screaming.”

Clarke just shrugged a shoulder and Lexa said lowly to her, “We’ll figure it out.” Clarke nodded.

They only got about halfway through the movie when they all started nodding off. Lexa woke up when the credit’s started rolling, she picked up Clarke and took her to the room, laying her down in her bed. Then went back to the living room, turned off the tv and joined Clarke in bed. She crawled in behind the blonde and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she nuzzled into the back of her neck, then dosed off to sleep almost instantly wrapped in Clarke’s beautiful scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time. Also sexy time. sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Clarke tell Finnless this chapter but then I accidentally wrote 2000 words of a flashback and decided to save it for the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you again for all the feedback! I know I'm not responding to any of them personally but I am reading them, I swear! Thank you all for the love, I really do appreciate it.
> 
> OH and this chapter is 4000 words long, I hope you enjoy it.

_________________________

_ Freshman Year _

_Clarke had just finished picking out the movie they were going to watch first for movie night when Lexa came strolling into her room._

_Her room was huge, taking up most of the third floor of the Griffin Home. Her parents, Abby and Jake, wanted her to have a safe and private space where she could disappear and be alone if she needed to. So they gave her the entire, newly renovated, third floor to do as she wished with it. Across the hall from her room was a huge bathroom that had both a large, deep tub and a shower. Connected to the bathroom, via a door, was her own Art Studio where she painted when she was stressed._

_In her room, her bed was located against the far back corner wall. It was a king bed, able to hold at least four people, and had a constellation comforter as well as pillow cases decorating it. She had a walk in closet on the opposite wall and hanging next to the door were rows and rows of Snapbacks and Beanies._

_She loved wearing and collecting hats._

_Separating her room was a large black leather couch that faced the front wall of her room, where a giant 50” tv sat mounted on the wall. There were speakers hidden inside the walls, one on each side of the room, level with the couch. Underneath the tv was a glass cabinet that held DVDs, an Xbox360 and almost every 360 game ever made._

_Lexa and Clarke loved to challenge each other on just about every game they could. Especially on Call of Duty._

_“Hey, Clarke.” Lexa said walking into the room and flopping down on the couch. Clarke hadn’t even heard her come into the house. “Abby and Jake said they’d be back around midnight and Jake said not to, ‘throw a raging party like the cool kids you are. They’ll be plenty of time for that later’ and ‘don’t do anything I wouldn’t do’ then he winked at me. I am confused.”_

_Clarke nodded and rolled her eyes at her dad’s behavior, that was why she didn’t hear Lexa come in but heard her parents leave. She took a seat next to Lexa and leaned her head against her shoulder, “Don’t worry about him, he knows I invited Raven and Anya over so we could get to know them.”_

_Lexa nodded, “So what movie are we watching first?”_

_Clarke held up a copy of Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy and got up to pop it into the Xbox. “So have you talked more with Anya since Wednesday?”_

_“Yeah, it turns out she’s in my Government class. She sits in the very back and I hadn’t noticed her for some reason.”_

_“Maybe because you actually pay attention in class.”_

_“It_ is _my elective.”_

_“Why did you choose government as an elective, more to the point: why did they let you?”_

_“I’m smart Clarke. Of course they let me.” Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s answer, even though it was true. She was smart, especially when it came to the government. It was like her hobby. “What about you and Raven?”_

_“We have biology together and we’re lab partners.” The doorbell rang and she looked over to Lexa, who popped up out of her seat and walked with Clarke down the stairs. “Speaking of Raven, she hates the Lakers.” Clarke looked Lexa up and down, taking in her yellow and purple Laker jersey and black ball shorts. She eyed the toned arms and legs that were on display in front of her and felt a low stirring in her stomach._

_Lexa let out a gasp, “You can’t be friends with her. This ends now.” Clarke smirked at the other girl, “I mean it Clarke, I’m putting my foot down.”_

_By this point they had already descended the stairs and were standing in front of the door. Clarke, opened it with a smile to see, Raven and Anya standing there with three pizza boxes and a couple bags of sodas. Anya had an annoyed yet perplexed expression on her face as Raven cheerily chatted to her about explosions and pyrotechnics._

_“Hey Clarke! Hi Lexa! Thanks for changing movie night for me to Saturday.” Raven said excitedly when the door opened. Clarke moved aside with a smile, silently inviting them in and Raven took a step forward holding her two pizza boxes in both of her hands. “I brought two diff-” She broke off when Lexa stepped in front of her with her arms crossed, barring her entrance._

_“Raven. I heard you don’t like the Lakers. I’m sorry but it’s my only rule. Anyone that enters this house must be a diehard Laker fan.” Lexa kept her face serious as she stared down Raven and ignored Clarke’s exasperated, ‘Lex.’_

_“I brought pizza.” Lexa only raised an eyebrow. “Meat lover’s pizza…”_

_Lexa pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, thinking for a second. She opened the lid of the top pizza, seeing that it was indeed a Meat Lover’s pizza she took the box with a nod and stepped back. “Very well.”_

_“Besides,” Raven continued as she stepped inside, Anya behind her, “I’m more a fan of the Lady Lakers and only because the way they look in their jerseys.” Raven eyed the brunette in front of her up and down, “And may I say. It looks especially good on you.”_

_Lexa’s eyes widened as Raven passed her and Clarke felt a foreign flash of anger and jealousy rise inside of her. Pushing it back and telling herself it was because she was her best friend, she took the soda’s out of Anya’s hands and led them upstairs to her room._

_“So what kind of pizza’s do we have other than Meat Lover’s?” Clarke asked trying to shake her previous feelings._

_“Well, we also have half cheese and half pepperoni. And Raven also got this disgusting ham and pineapple pizza.” Anya answered looking at Raven in horror._

_“Clarke loves ham and pineapple pizza too. It’s weird.” Lexa responded as they stepped into Clarke’s room._

_“Agreed.” Was all Anya said before looking around the room in awe with a similar looking Raven standing by her shoulder._

_Lexa moved over to the table sitting against wall on the left side of the couch and set down the pizza box. “I’m going to go get some plates and cups, be right back.” With that she ran out of the room._

_Clarke sat the sodas on the table next to the pizza box, then took the other two pizza boxes and set them next to the sodas. She watched as Raven and Anya looked around the room._

_“This is your bedroom? It’s huge.” Raven exclaimed walking over to the glass cabinet. “Woah, you have every Xbox game known to man! Awesome. We have to play.”_

_“Yeah, this is my room. Actually the whole floor is mine. And sure we can play…if you think you can handle it.” Clarke said, a challenge in her voice._

_“Oh you’re on. Call of Duty, you and me.” Raven grinned._

_“You’re on.”_

_“So what do your parents do?” Anya asked as she sat on the couch._

_“My mom’s a surgeon and my dad’s an engineer.”_

_“So you’re pretty well off. Not that the neighborhood didn’t already point that out.”_

_“I guess.” Clarke said squirming uncomfortably. She knew that some people at their school hated the people who were richer than them. She hoped that Anya and Raven weren’t like them. She’d been bullied before, or well they’d tried to bully her, but she wasn’t one to take anything lying down._

_Lexa came bounding back into the room with four plates and four cups in either hand. Clarke smiled when she caught sight of her friend and she opened her mouth to say something but Lexa beat her to it._

_“What’s wrong?” The brunette asked as she took sight of Clarke’s face._

_“Nothing.” Clarke said, smile still in place. She loved it when Lexa got all defensive._

_“I just commented on how well off she is.” Raven said, nonchalantly._

_Lexa’s entire face changed, her eyes hardened and her face stilled as she looked at both Raven and Anya. Lexa was there for all the pain the bullying caused Clarke. Even though she didn’t show it, it hurt Clarke and she cried on Lexa’s shoulder every day the longer it continued._

_“If you have a problem with her wealth, then you can take your stuff and leave. Now.” Her voice, like her face, was hard and serious._

_Raven and Anya looked stunned, eyes wide, mouths open._

_Raven spoke first, stammering, her voice trembling slightly, “N-no I don’t have a problem with it. I was just making an observation. Really it’s no issue.”_

_Lexa turned her glare to Anya and the older girl lifted an eyebrow, “It’s no issue to me either. I’ve never held anyone’s wealth, or lack thereof, against them. And I never would.” Her voice was calm and honest._

_For the second time in five minutes Lexa’s face changed, this time back into her friendly expression. “Good. So what were we talking about?”_

_Clarke was used to the switch and just smiled gently at her, “Raven thinks she can beat me at Call of Duty.”_

_Lexa snorted, “You won’t.”_

_Raven smiled, still unsure but said, “We’ll see.”_

_They settled into the couch with their slices of pizza, watching Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy and talking to each other. Well, Anya was more side eyeing Raven and just listening to all of them talk. Clarke was cuddled into Lexa’s side, Lexa’s arm around her waist as she told them how they met._

_“After I punched them, they left Lexa alone for about a week, the next time they teased her, she punched both of them in the face. She broke her thumb but it was great!” Raven and Lexa laughed at Clarke’s enthusiasm, even Anya cracked a smile._

_“Speaking of greatness. Anya where’d you learn to fight?” Lexa asked Anya, looking over Clarke’s head to where the older blonde sat on the couch as far away from Raven as she could get._

_“Indra teaches a class at her gym. We still have a membership opening if you’re interested, two in fact.” Anya raised an eyebrow at Clarke._

_“Oh no. Clarke doesn’t do strenuous activity. She’s more of a watch me do strenuous activity type a girl. But I would love to join.”_

_“Great, I’ll take you there and introduce you to Indra.”_

_Raven raised her hand like she was in class, “I’d like to join too.”_

_“Very well, we can all go and I’ll introduce you both.”_

_Raven smiled, “Sweet, I’m gonna get ripped! Hey, can I ask you a question?” Anya inclined her head, prompting Raven to continue. “Why do you call her Indra? She’s your mom right?”_

_“She adopted me when I was six, she taught me everything I know. Yes, she’s my mom and I love her, but I call her Indra.”_

_Raven nodded understandingly, “I get it, I call my dad Sinclair all the time. As for my mom, well as far as I’m concerned, she was just the egg donor. What about you Lexa?” Raven asked, turning her attention to the brunette._

_“My mom’s in the Marines and my dad’s in the Army. They like to bicker a lot about which branch is better and braver. My mom’s on tour right now, so it’s just me and my dad.” Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, she knew that Lexa missed her mom and was worried about her. “She comes back in 6 months.”_

_It was silent for a few moments before Clarke decided to change the subject, “So how about that match Reyes? Think you can take me on a full stomach?”_

_With a challenging smirk, Raven replied, “I think the real question is can_ you _take_ me _?”_

_They played Call of Duty for hours, first Clarke and Raven went head to head. Clarke came out the winner but only because she was ‘a fucking camper! What the hell, show yourself!’ Raven thought she could beat Lexa next but ‘Surprise! Surprise! You’re a fucking camper too!’ She managed to beat Anya, but just barely as the older girl favored shotguns and close quarters combat._

_The night ended at about midnight with all four girls falling asleep in Clarke’s bed after consuming all of the pizza, raiding the freezer for ice cream and drinking every last drop of soda._

*******

Lexa watched the light play over Clarke’s face as the sun rose, signaling the start of a new day. She had fallen asleep against Clarke’s back, arms around the blonde surgeon’s waist and her nose buried in the back of her neck, but had wokem up on her back with Clarke lying half on top of her. Clarke’s right leg was thrown over her waist, right arm wrapped around her chest and her head against Lexa’s shoulder. Her even breaths sent warm puffs across Lexa’s neck and the lawyer shuddered.

She’d woken up with Clarke like this plenty of times before. All throughout middle school and high school. Though after sophomore year, it was sometimes, if not almost always, post sexathon. The blonde loved to cuddle when she was asleep, she attached herself to the nearest, warmest thing and didn’t let go until she woke up.

Lexa traced Clarke’s peaceful looking face with her index finger, there was a ghost of a smile on the blonde’s face. She felt an answering smile grace her lips and moved her finger to trace Clarke’s bare arm. She must’ve undressed them both last night before they fell asleep because Clarke was only in a tank top and, based on Clarke’s very bare legs, a pair of underwear. Lexa herself had nothing but a sports bra and a very tight feeling pair of briefs.

Lexa moved her hand down to adjust her morning wood and her knuckles brushed against the front of Clarke’s underwear. Clarke let out a low moan and shifted her hips, grinding against Lexa’s hand.

“Mm, good morning.” Clarke’s voice was low and raspy, sleep still thick in her voice.

“Good morning sleepy head. What were you dreaming about that had you smiling?” Her voice was low as smile played on her lips.

“The first time we had movie night with Anya and Raven. You know, before we started having our special movie night.” Clarke rolled so she was laying completely on top of Lexa, face to face, chest to chest… hip to hip. “And what did _you_ dream about that has you rock hard.” Clarke rocked against Lexa’s hardness.

Lexa moaned and grabbed onto Clarke’s hips, pulling the blonde into her. “So have you decided what you’re going to tell Finnlings when you talk to him?”

“Mm,” Clarke moaned, still rocking against Lexa. She lowered her lips to hover over Lexa’s. “I’m going to tell him that it’s over between us for good. If he persists I’ll tell him I’m pregnant and it isn’t his. I’m all yours, Lexa.” Clarke closed the distance between their lips and kissed Lexa.

The kiss started slow and exploring. It quickly turned hot as Clarke ground down on Lexa’s erection. When Lexa gasped out a moan, Clarke stuck her tongue in Lexa’s mouth gently coaxing the lawyer’s tongue into her own mouth. Sucking on Lexa’s tongue, Clarke lifted her hips and pulled Lexa’s length free from her briefs. She stroked Lexa slowly once before letting her go.

Lexa groaned as her shaft hit her lower stomach. “Clarke?” Lexa questioned as the blonde sat up.

“Shh, just relax baby.” She rocked her clothed hot center against Lexa’s length.

Lexa could feel how wet Clarke was through her underwear. Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke’s waist as her head dug into the pillow she was laying on. Lexa moaned and she felt her pre-cum leak out onto her stomach with every pass of Clarke’s hips.

Lexa tugged at Clarke’s underwear, “Take these off Clarke.” She loved the feeling of Clarke rubbing on her length through her underwear but she wanted to feel Clarke. Skin on skin.

Once Clarke finished ridding herself of her underwear, she climbed back on top of Lexa, rubbing her wet center over Lexa. She moaned as she rubbed her clit on the lawyer’s length, Lexa echoed her moan as the blonde continued to wet her shaft.

“I want you inside Lex.” Clarke stuttered out as she moved her hips faster. “Right now.” She looked down at Lexa, asking for permission with her eyes. As if Lexa could even say no at this point, she was rock hard and needed relief now.

Lexa gave a jerky nod, “God yes. I want to be inside you Clarke.”

Clarke immediately hovered over Lexa and positioned the head of Lexa’s shaft so it pressed against her entrance. Clarke sank onto Lexa and moaned long and loud as she took the entirety of the lawyer in one thrust.

Lexa groaned low in her throat at the feeling of being fully sheathed in Clarke’s warm center. She was bare, with nothing separating her and Clarke. It wasn’t a feeling she was fully used to as they had sex with a condom almost all the time. She was immediately glad she wasn’t that inexperienced high schooler she used to be, if she were she might’ve came right then and there with the way Clarke’s walls clenched around her. As it was she was way more experienced at holding back.

Clarke laid down on Lexa, taking her mouth in her own in a hot kiss, as she moved her hips up and down on the lawyer’s length. She pulled out as far as she could, before slamming her hips back down hard and impaling herself on the woman’s shaft. Lexa’s arms came up and wrapped around Clarke’s back, holding her close, as they began to move together.

“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke broke their kiss with a gasp as Lexa pounded into her, their hips audibly slapping together. Clarke let out wordless half screams as their hips met again and again, her fingers digging in the sheet below them.

Clarke tensed in her arms suddenly and Lexa slowed down until she was barely moving. “Clarke?” she asked and removed her arms when Clarke started pushing on them.

Clarke just shook her head as she jumped up off of Lexa and sprinted into the bathroom on the other side of the room. Lexa followed swiftly behind the surgeon after taking a moment to tuck her hard member back into her briefs.

She got to the bathroom in time to see Clarke fall to her knees, lift the toilet seat up and throw up into the toilet. Lexa took a knee beside Clarke and held the blonde’s hair out of the way as she threw up again, she rubbed her back as the blonde dry heaved in the toilet once more before sitting back and wiping her mouth with the back of her arm.

Looking up Clarke grimaced at Lexa, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Morning sickness is common in the first trimester.” Lexa gave Clarke what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She knew it couldn’t be help and she wasn’t upset about it. If anything it made everything more real for her. This baby was real; they were really going to be parents. They were doing this.

“I know. I’m sorry about that too.” Clarke gestured to the prominent bulge straining against the fabric of her briefs. “All though, I’ve got to say, I enjoy looking at the imprint you make when you’re hard.”

Lexa laughed and shook her head, she knew that, it was why she wore briefs in the first place. Also because they keep everything tucked in, but mostly because she knew Clarke loved her dick print.

“I need a shower,” Clarke sighed. Then her eyes lit up, “Want to join, I’ll take care of this for ya.” Clarke grabbed onto her hard length and gave it a small tug.

Grunting, Lexa smiled. “How about I go make you some coffee instead, I know you have a long day and night ahead of you.” Lexa paused for a moment and rested her hand on Clarke’s stomach with a thoughtful look. “On second thought, I’ll make you tea. You’re going to have to cut back on the coffee and caffeine in general.”

“Lex, I’m a doctor who works long hours, I need my coffee.” Clarke replied patiently.

“Caffeine is bad for the baby. Herbal tea would be better.”

“Lexa. Coffee.” Clarke reiterated.

Lexa knew better than to argue with Clarke, she never wins, but she was adamant about this. Looking at Clarke, however, Lexa could see she was not going to budge. So, instead, she tried for a compromise. “Ok, how about we limit the amount of coffee you have in a day? Say one cup a day.”

Clarke gave her a look that said ‘not very likely’ and proposed, “Three a day.”

“Two and they have to be spaced out over at least 4 hours.”

They stared at each other, Lexa wasn’t going to be the one who gave in so she raised her chin and used her lawyer face.

Clarke let out a defeated sigh, “Fine you win. Two a day.” Lexa opened her mouth to remind her of the four-hour rule but Clarke beat her to it. “4 hours, I got it. Now go make me your stupid tea.” Clarke gave her stomach a pat before she turned around and bent over to turn on the shower.

With Clarke bent over it gave her a perfect view of her backside and her beautiful glistening folds, that practically begged to be parted with Lexa’s long hard shaft.

“You sure you don’t want to join?” Clarke asked straightening back up and discarding her tank top and bra.

Lexa closed her mouth and forced her gaze up to Clarke’s face, “I-I’m gonna go make you some… some raspberry tea with honey now. Yeah… right now.” With one last lingering look, Lexa turned and left the bathroom, harder than she was walking in.

She made her way down the hall and into the kitchen, thinking about turning back the whole time. She put the kettle on the stove to heat up the water for the tea. She pulled out a cup, the tea bags and the honey and set them on the counter, just waiting for the water to heat up. So lost in thought about Clarke naked in the shower, she didn’t notice when three people entered the kitchen. It wasn’t until one of them cleared their throat, loudly, that she realized she wasn’t alone.

Lexa jumped and turned to the intruder with the knife she picked up from the cutting block in her hand. It took her all of a second to recognize Octavia Anya and Raven standing there staring at her in amusement, or in Raven’s case full on grinning.

“Jeez you guys, you scared me!” Lexa exclaimed putting the knife back in the block.

Anya raised her eyes in mock shock, “What? We scared the Commander?”

“I thought she was fearless!” Octavia exclaimed.

“The bravest of us all!” Raven continued.

“Shut up.” Lexa said, rolling her eyes.

Anya dropped the act first and asked, “Forget we were here?”

“How could you tell?” Sarcasm dripped from her mouth as a grin formed on Raven’s face.

It was Octavia who answered first though, “Well you walked right past us and jumped when you saw us.”

“Or… and this is just an observation. We heard you banging Clarke in the room for a good ten minutes before you two stopped suddenly and also your raging boner you didn’t even try to cover up.” Raven pointed down where she was indeed still hard.

She blushed and covered herself with her hands. She _had_ forgotten they were there and therefore hadn’t even thought to put pants on. “Sorry.” Was all she could say.

“Don’t be sorry. As soon as Clarke gets out of the shower you’re going to tell us everything. How you started, why you didn’t tell us, why you weren’t together and how on earth you got Clarke pregnant.” Raven said with a smile.

Lexa nodded as the kettle whistled behind her, signaling that the water was hot and ready to be poured.

It was going to be a long, interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have THE TALK with Raven and co

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry it's been so long do forgive me.  
> Also no Finnton this one. But he will be in the next chapter definitely... whenever that may be.  
> But enjoy yall

Clarke was still in the shower when Lexa walked back into the bedroom with two cups of tea. She could hear Clarke singing the opening bars of Let It Go from frozen and she smiled to herself. Clarke would swear up and down that she hated that song, but Lexa knew better.

Lexa set Clarke’s cup down on the dresser next to the bed. She sat down and took a sip from her own cup. She can’t believe that she had forgotten about their friends in the other room. Can’t believe her friends had seen her dick print. It wasn’t the first time they’d seen it, of course not, and it wasn’t like she was self-conscious about her penis. Not anymore.

She remembered the first time she told her friends. It was the night they had first hung out with Octavia, the brunette had been dancing around and spilled soda all over Lexa’s lap. When she tried to pat Lexa’s lap dry, well, let’s just say the attention caused a small problem. With her penis showing through her pants there really wasn’t much to say. Clarke was as defensive and protective as she normally was, but in the end Octavia, Raven and Anya all said, in some variation, that they didn’t care what was in her pants.

“Just what’s in your heart.” Raven had fluttered her eyes at Lexa as Clarke glared at her.

Lexa heard the shower shut off and watched as Clarke walked out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam wearing nothing but a towel that barely covered her ass.

Lexa mentally gulped and licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry as Clarke sauntered up to her. The blonde dropped her towel where she stopped in front of Lexa and this time she actually gulped. Lexa ran her eyes over Clarke’s large beautiful breasts, her nipples were pink and erect. A line of water ran from her neck down in between her chest and down her toned stomach.

Lexa’s eyes followed the line of water with her eyes before looking back up into Clarke’s smirking face. The surgeon’s pupils were blown and there was lust in her eyes.

“There… um… Our friends are still here.” Lexa stuttered as Clarke stared at her. Clarke took a step forward and Lexa placed her hands on the blonde’s hip reflexively.

“I was so close before I had to run to the bathroom.” Clarke trailed her hands along Lexa’s shoulders and Lexa couldn’t stop the shiver that traveled through her body. Her hands tightened on Clarke’s hips and pulled her closer.

“Yeah?” She raised an eyebrow and Clarke simply nodded her head straddling her hips.

Clarke pulled Lexa into a deep kiss, pushing her tongue into the brunette’s mouth and grinding down on her lap. Lexa felt herself harden and a moan forced its way out of her mouth.

“So close.” Clarke whispered against her lips. “I want your mouth on me.”

Lexa nodded, almost frantically. She wanted to taste Clarke, her mouth was parched and could only be quenched by the blonde. Clarke pushed her down on the bed so she was laying on her back, then shuffled forward placing her knees on either side of Lexa’s head.

 

Ten minutes and a silent orgasm later, Clarke and Lexa were cleaned up, decent and ready to face their friends.

*******

_ Freshman Year _

_“How long have we known each other?”_

_“Um, about five or six months?” Lexa grunted, throwing out a right hook into Anya’s practice glove._

_“So, you would consider us friends? Right kid?”_

_Lexa just grunted a ‘yes’ as she threw another punch followed quickly by a hi-kick. Anya’s glove took the punch and then she ducked under Lexa’s leg, tapping Lexa on the back as the brunette spun with her kick._

_“You wouldn’t lie to me would you Lexa?” Anya asked levelly as Lexa threw punch after punch at her, blocking and dodging each hit smoothly._

_“No?” Lexa’s statement came out as more of a question as she stepped back from Anya and wiped the sweat from her face. She was confused and didn’t understand where Anya was going with this line of questioning._

_“Good. How long have you and Clarke been dating?”_

_Lexa blinked and gave Anya a startled look. Her and Clarke? Dating? The thought was so absurd that she couldn’t contain the small sound of amusement that slipped out of her in the form of a snort._

_“Clarke and I?” She said, disbelief coloring her words. “Dating? You’re delusional.” She chuckled lightly at the older girl. Clarke and her dating… Lexa shook her head. No way. They were friends, best friends. Always had been, always will be._

_Anya didn’t look at all convinced but nodded her head anyway. She led Lexa over to the sparring ring. “You’re punches and kicks are good. Time to teach you grappling and throwing._

Finally _, Lexa thought with a smile on her face. She’d been wanting to learn how to throw someone since the day she’d seen Anya toss Tristan on his back, effortlessly._

_She spent the rest of their training session being thrown mercilessly on her back by Anya over and over again. She couldn’t help but think it was payback for laughing at the blonde._

*******

_“Thanks for helping me pick out an outfit for my date guys.” Octavia twirled in front of her floor length mirror, admiring the sheer white crop top she wore over a dark blue tank top and her low cut blue jeans._

_“No problem, it was fun.” Clarke smiled at Octavia. The brunette had a date with one of the football players in about an hour, she had called Clarke and Raven thirty minutes ago in a panic, she needed help picking out something to wear._

_“Who names their child Atom?” Raven asked spinning on Octavia’s desk chair._

_“A pair of molecular scientists,” Octavia replied absently while adjusting her shirt._

_“Pretty big word for ya O. Molecular.”_

_“Shut up Raven.”_

_“I’m just sayin’ I-”_

_Octavia gave Raven a droll look as she interrupted the taller girl, “Don’t you have a training session with Anya in like ten minutes?”_

_Raven scowled and Clarke smirked. Clarke knew Anya was running Raven into the ground with training like she was with Lexa. Anya was ruthless and Clarke was glad she declined training with them._

_Raven caught sight of Clarke smirk and frowned at her then gave her a brilliant smile. “Isn’t it date night tonight?”_

_Clarke smiled, “It’s just dinner and a movie.” Every Sunday, if there were any movies that Clarke and Lexa wanted to see, they would make a night of it. Dinner, movie, walk in the part, the works._

_“Right and yet you call it date night. How long have you two been together?”_

_Clarke rolled her eyes. They weren’t dating, they were just friends and she told Raven as much._

_“Sure Clarke.” Raven shared a look with Octavia, “Sure. Anyway, we should get going before you’re late for your date.”_

_“It’s not a date Raven.” Clarke said exasperated._

_“Sure Clarke.”_

*******

_Two days later Anya, Raven and Octavia were sitting in the cafeteria watching Clarke and Lexa walk in together and head for the line. They watched the way Lexa stood close to Clarke, whispering in the blonde’s ear and making her laugh. All with a hand on her lower back and a smile on her face._

_“They’re totally in love.” Raven said breaking the silence between the three first._

_“Totally,” Octavia agreed._

_“How long do you think it will take for them to figure it out?”_

_“They have to already know right? I mean look at them.” Octavia gestured to their two friends who were staring into each other’s eyes instead of picking out their food._

_“Ok, how long do you think it will take them to act on it?”_

_Octavia thought for a while, staring at the two of their friends. “A year.”_

_“A year is too long. I say four months. They’ll get together over the summer.”_

_They both turned to Anya who looked like she wasn’t paying attention to them at all. She popped a fry in her mouth then stared at Octavia and Raven first, then turned her eyes to Lexa and Clarke. Watching as Lexa brushed a lock of hair out of Clarke’s eyes, as the blonde looked through her wallet to pay for their food._

_“How about we make a little wager? We all put twenty in a pot and whoever gets the closest gets the money.” Anya turned back to Octavia and Raven and raised an eyebrow._

_“You want to bet on the love lives of our friends?” Raven asked aghast, then broke out in a wide grin. “I’m in!”_

_“Me too.”_

_Anya nodded and looked back at Clarke and Lexa who were now headed toward them. “Ok, I bet that those two will get together in 1 year and 2 months from today, March 10 th 2006.”_

_They all shook on it as Clarke and Lexa arrived at the table and sat down to enjoy their lunch together before continuing to on with their school day._

*******

Raven’s fingers tapped on the dining room table as they all sat around it waiting for Clarke or Lexa to start talking. Raven sat at the head of the table, Octavia and Anya to her right sitting directly across from Clarke and Lexa. Raven, Octavia and Anya were staring at Clarke and Lexa, while the two of them were looking everywhere else.

Clarke held onto Lexa’s hand under the table, she knew she was probably hurting the lawyer’s hand but she was nervous. This was a secret she and Lexa had held on to for years.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Raven sighed breaking the silence that had settled over them. They’d been sitting in the exact same positions for ten minutes already. Frankly, Clarke was surprised Raven had stayed silent for that long. “Since no one seems eager to start, I will. How did this,” she gestured to Clarke and Lexa, “start?”

Clarke and Lexa shared a look, one that argued over who was going to be the one to tell them. Clarke sighed when Lexa pouted at her, how was she supposed to say no to that sad puppy face and those pouty lips. Clarke turned back to Raven, “Lexa asked me about porn one day, she was clueless, the poor girl. And me being the bestest of best friends said I’d fill her in on a few things.”

“Ok no! That is not what happened!” Lexa’s face was red and she was sputtering. “A friend told me about porn and I asked Clarke if she had ever watched it before. She told me she hadn’t and… well, we… um put some on… and uh… Well long story short, we started masturbating together which led to masturbating each other that led to oral and before we knew it we were sleeping together.” Lexa’s face was bright red by the time she finished speaking and Clarke couldn’t blame her really, her face was no better.

“When did you two start your friendly porn watching?”

“Uh, I don’t know. The end of Sophomore year?” Lexa turned to Clarke for confirmation and she nodded.

She remembered that summer they talked and had ridiculous amounts of sex. All in the name of practice. As they say; practice makes perfect. After that summer Lexa managed to not come thirty seconds after they started.

Clarke watched, confused, as their three friends traded looks with each other, Raven with a sour look on her face.

“Do you remember the exact date?” Octavia asked intently staring at Clarke.

“Um, no?”

“It was the second week of May.” Lexa said surely, “What?” she asked when everyone turned to her. “It was the Friday before my mom’s birthday. Jeez guys.”

Octavia sat back with a silent curse and a groan while Anya sat triumphantly in her chair with a smug smile on her face.

“Why is the date so important?”

“Oh no reason… other than the fact that I’m 60 dollars richer.” Anya replied breezily.

“You guys bet on us? Rude.” Clarke muttered. She couldn’t say she was surprised though, the three have been known to bet on anything and everything. They once bet how long it would take an ant that had a Cheetos crumb on its back to get from Clarke’s porch to the sidewalk where it was headed. They shadowed the ant the entire time for a good twenty minutes.

Octavia, Raven and Anya pretended like they didn’t hear Clarke and Octavia continued with the line of questioning.

“So why didn’t you tell us? We’re you best friends, did you not want us to know or what?”

“We were going to… over the summer.” Clarke started. “But Raven went to space camp. Octavia you went to Hawaii with your parents and we didn’t want to just tell Anya, we wanted it to be a group thing. So we were going to tell you guys when you got back.”

“Ok so why didn’t you?”

“Well that sorta ties into why we weren’t together together during and after high school.”

When Octavia just raised an eyebrow, Lexa continued for her.

“We talked over the summer. We already knew we were going to go to different colleges that were over 3000 miles away from each other. I wanted to go to Harvard and Clarke wanted to go to Stanford. Long distance is hard enough without throwing school in the mix. Worrying about your grades, and tests and finals, and studying and then on top of all that your girlfriend who you’ve been missing like crazy causing you extra stress. It was just a lot, we wanted each other to give 100% to our classes. Without adding any extra relationship into it. We were going to be away from each other for 8 years at the very least. Excluding holidays and summer vacation. We didn’t want to fall apart.”

Clarke nodded along to everything Lexa said. During college she missed Lexa, missed the way she held her, missed her smile, missed a lot of things but she was glad they hadn’t had anything other than friendship to think about. Med school was hard and Lexa being her best friend and only her best friend was so beneficial. Looking back, she wouldn’t change a thing. Well, maybe the dating Finn thing she would change, but everything else. Nope.

“So when you came back for breaks, did you two…?” Octavia left the question hanging.

“Yeah. As much as we could, which wasn’t a lot really.” Clarke nodded, thinking about all the times they’d sneak away from their friends to have a quickie in the bathroom or the few sleepovers they had.

“I know you started dating Finn your last year Clarke, but Lexa did you date anyone at all.”

“Yes, her name was Costia. We sorta became friends my sophomore year but we actually got together junior year. We mutually ended it before spring break. We knew it wouldn’t work out, because my heart already belonged to someone else.” Lexa’s eyes darted to Clarke when she said that and only a fake gag from Raven had her stop making heart eyes at Clarke.

Clarke already knew about Costia and at the time she had been a bit jealous. Costia was able to be there for Lexa and she was stuck on the other side of the country unable to do anything. Knowing that it didn’t work out between them helped a little and she was able to appreciate that Costia was there for Lexa as a friend when she couldn’t be.

“Ok so when Lexa moved back, why did you keep going back to that scumbag Finn?” Anya asked.

Clarke swallowed, she knew she would have to answer that question but she had no good answer for them. “Truthfully, I was afraid. We’d been away from each other for years, only spending a few weeks here or a month there together and I was afraid that if we jumped straight into a relationship we’d lose this easy rhythm we’d been in for the last ten years.”

“And so getting pregnant changed your mind.”

“Yes.” Clarke said simply. Because as soon as she learned she was pregnant, she knew she couldn’t deny her feelings anymore, couldn’t deny her want to be with Lexa anymore.

“You said the two of you are always careful, how did Clarke wind up pregnant?” Raven asked.

“A random series of unfortunate events.” Lexa smirked.

“The condom we were using broke and there were no Plan B’s anywhere. I checked.” Clarke said.

They took all that they’d heard in for a moment slowly coming to one conclusion.

“So, you love each other?” Anya asked.

“Yes,” they said together.

“And you’re happy?” Octavia continued.

“Yes.”

“And the sex is good?” Raven finished off.

Clarke and Lexa gave her twin looks of exasperation before looking at each other and shrugging. “Yeah.”

“And that’s why you two are basically the same person.” Raven said with a huge smile.

Before either of them could say anything Lexa phone went off. ‘Work work work work work/ he said me haffi/work work work work work.’

“Clarke, stop changing my ringtone please.”

Clarke only smiled and said innocently, “It wasn’t me.”

“You’re the only one who knows my password Clarke.” Clarke just smiled again and Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back I have to take this, it’s work.”

“Yes we know.” Raven said.

Lexa threw a dirty look over her shoulder and retreated to the bedroom phone in hand.

“So have you decided how you’re going to tell Finn?” Octavia asked leaning back in her chair.

“Yeah, I’m just going to break up with him, if he argues I’ll tell him I’m pregnant with someone else’s child and hopefully that’ll put him off.”

“How do you think he’ll react to that?” Anya asked. “You know he has a temper and I don’t want you getting hurt. _We_ don’t want you getting hurt.”

Clarke sighed, Anya was right, Finn did have a temper but he’d never laid a hand on her. Having two best friends as cops sufficiently kept him docile.

“Anya and I can be here when you talk to him.” Octavia said. Both Anya and Octavia were cops, in fact they were partners. Clarke knew they saw domestic violence all the time and each time tore at them and they didn’t want it to happen to their friend.

“I’ll be fine guys, no need to worry.” Clarke insisted. She believed whole heartedly that Finn wouldn’t do anything to harm her.

“If you’re sure…”

“I’m very sure.” Clarke nodded decisively as Lexa walked back into the room.

Lexa was dressed in one of her black tailored suits that she kept in Clarke’s back closet, just in case she was ever called into work. “I’ve got to go to the police department downtown to talk to a potential client, but I’ll be back soon. Ok.” She walked behind Clarke’s chair and kissed Clarke on the top of her head.

“Alright, be safe.” Clarke leaned back into her and tilted her head up for a kiss.

“I’m always safe, Clarke.” Lexa said giving her a kiss on the lips. “Also if I don’t make it back in time to see you off, I want to be there when you talk to Finnyon.”

“Lex, I’ll be fine.”

“Yes I know, but I still want to be there. You may trust that you’ll be fine, but I don’t trust Finntles and I want to be there.”

“Ok,” Clarke whispered looking up into Lexa’s face. Lexa rubbed her thumb across Clarke’s lips.

“Ok. I’ll see you later,” Lexa said, walking to the front door.

Anya jumped up, “Wait a minute, I’ve got to go down that way too. Let me catch a ride with you.”

Lexa just nodded as she fixed her jacket and picked up her keys. Raven and Octavia stayed for maybe a half hour more, trying to come up with baby names before bidding Clarke a farewell around 11:30.

Clarke was on call from two in the afternoon until midnight, so she figured she’d just watch a movie and lay on the couch for an hour before starting her shift. She wished Lexa was there so they could relax together before the busy week Lexa had coming up.

She had just turned on the movie when the doorbell rang, thinking it was Lexa she called out as she stood to open the door, “You know, I gave you a key for a reason right… oh.”

She opened the door to come face to face with none other than Finn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya talk, Lexa changes her future and Finngini confrontation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I promised you Finnlynn I give you Finnlynn.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos it means so much to me. It fuels my desire to write if you will.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So where am I taking you?” Lexa asked as she closed Clarke’s apartment door behind Anya and herself. They descended the stone steps and walked over to her car, Lexa looked over expectantly at Anya and raised an eyebrow.

Anya rolled her eyes at Lexa, “You’re going downtown for a client right.” At Lexa’s nod, Anya gestured for Lexa to open the car door so she could get in. “I’m going with you.”

Rather than argue, Lexa opened the door and seated herself in the driver’s seat while Anya sat in the passenger’s seat. She knew better to argue with Anya, the woman did what she wanted when she wanted to and she wouldn’t let anyone stop her.

It was silent for the first ten minutes of the drive, with Lexa occasionally tapping on the steering wheel and letting out a frustrated sigh every now and then at LA traffic. Sunday traffic was the worst, though not as bad as Friday night traffic. Lexa practically shuddered at the thought of the traffic on Fridays.

“So how are things going at the Queen & Snow Criminal Law Firm?” Anya asked breaking the silence in the car.

“It’s going well, I won all three of my cases this week.” Lexa answered, keeping her eyes straight in front of her, on the road even though they were at a stop light.

“That’s good Lex.” Anya replied. Lexa could feel her eyes boring into the side of her face and she let out a sigh. She was going to ask her about it, Lexa was sure of it. “You don’t sound particularly thrilled.” There it is. Lexa sighed again.

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy being a defense lawyer, she did, it was those that she was defending that was the problem. She’d always wanted to be a defense lawyer, ever since she was younger and her Uncle Gustus was wrongfully imprisoned for a crime he hadn’t committed. So she made it her mission in life to defend those who couldn’t defend themselves. She was also a big believer in justice and that was what she told Nia Queen and Ontari Snow when they approached her with a job offer. A job offer she accepted both because it meant moving back to LA and being closer to Clarke, and also because they promised her that they too believed in justice and defending the innocent.

However, after a year working for them she’s defended her fair share of thieves, vandals and a few aggravated assault cases, with very few actual innocent cases mixed in between. She was sick of it, she wanted to help people but all she’d done for the past year was get people off legit charges and that is not what she wanted for career.

She told Clarke all of this one night and the blonde’s advice was to quit and either join a firm that shared the same beliefs or try for an assistant district attorney position. She was starting to think about taking Clarke’s advice and just apply for an ADA job.

“Lex?” Anya’s voice snapped Lexa out of her thoughts and back to the unspoken question Anya had asked.

“One of the cases was breaking and entering and assault. The evidence was there, but the owner of the shop he broke into didn’t want to testify and I managed to get him off despite the evidence against him. It’s just not the kind of cases I want. I don’t want to help bad people get away with the shit they pull, but I do want to help those that have been wrongly accused.”

Anya nodded, “I understand what you’re saying. Maybe you should think about a career change.”

“You sound like Clarke.” Lexa joked, weaving in and out of traffic.

“She’s a smart kid.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya calling Clarke a kid, they were literally one year younger than her. “Seriously though Lex, I have a friend in the District Attorney’s office. She’d love to have someone as good as you on her roster.”

“You have other friends?” Lexa mocked then grinned when Anya punched her in the shoulder. “I don’t know An… I’ll think about it.”

“Ok, but don’t take too long. Don’t let yourself get trapped in a job that you hate and pass up one that you might really love. That’s no way to live.”

“Thanks An.”

“Don’t mention it. So who’s this potential client you’re meeting with?”

“I’m not sure, but Titus said they’re a high profile client and Nia will be there to personally fill me in.” Lexa was puzzled, if this potential client was as high profile as Titus claimed then why was she going to take the lead on it and not Nia?

“Sounds sketchy. Just keep in mind what I said. I’ve got connections. So…” Anya started changing the subject, “you’re going to be a mom.”

“Yup.”

“With Clarke.”

Lexa grinned at hearing the blonde’s name, “Yup.”

“How do you feel?”

Lexa took her time answering as she stopped at the next stoplight. They were about ten minutes away from the police department and she wanted to give her friend an honest answer but she also wanted to stall as long as she could.

“Honestly, I’m… I haven’t told Clarke this, but I’m terrified. I never expected… I never thought I could have children. I thought maybe we’d would have to adopt if we ever wanted kids. You know. We’d sit down have a conversation or two about it, really prepare for a kid. But this…? I didn’t expect this. I’m nervous, what if I am a terrible mother Anya? What if they grow up to resent me? Or hate me? Or-”

“So what I’m getting from all of this is, you’ve thought of having kids with Clarke before? I thought you weren’t together together.” Anya interrupted Lexa’s rambling smirking at the brunette.

“Anya! This is serious.” Lexa’s hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

“Ok, relax. You’re going to be a great mother. You’re loving, caring and you’d spoil them half to death. They couldn’t possibly hate or resent you.” Anya soothed.

Lexa took a deep breath. “Right, you’re right. I would spoil them rotten. Not as much as Raven and Octavia though. Oh no. What if they love them more? Or you more? You’re great with kids, I saw you with Tris when she was younger and you were great with her.”

“Lexa.”

“Right, sorry. I’m fine.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lexa thinking about motherhood and how much she wanted it now that she thought about it.

“Can I ask you something?” Anya asked Lexa. At her nod Anya continued, “Exactly how many times did we almost catch you and Clarke going at it?”

Lexa turned her head and grinned at Anya and let out a little chuckle, “Too many times.”

*******

_ Sophomore Year: June _

_“Holy- Fuck. Clarke!” Lexa moaned as she watched Clarke’s head bob between her legs where she sat on the couch in Clarke’s room. Her fingers threaded through the blonde’s hair as she watched her hard length disappear inch by inch into Clarke’s hot mouth._

_Lexa felt the head of her shaft hit the back of Clarke’s throat and let out a loud groan, but the blonde didn’t stop until her nose brushed against Lexa’s pelvis and she’d taken all of Lexa’s length. Clarke let her tongue run along the top of Lexa’s balls as she breathed through her nose._

_Lexa let out another moan, heat pulled at the base of her stomach and raced along her length the longer Clarke held herself there. She could feel her balls tighten up and felt the tale tell signs of her impending orgasm as a tingling at the base of her spine._

_“Clarke, fuc- I’m going to come.” Lexa warned hoarsely. Clarke swallowed around her member and it took everything in Lexa’s power to not blow her load right then and there. She did, however, buck her hips, making Clarke gag. Clarke hadn’t been prepared for that, it seemed, and she pulled back, gripping the base of Lexa shaft with her left hand and giving it a squeeze._

_Lexa felt the urge to come dissipate and whined, bucking her hips again. Clarke giggled and started stroking her lightly._

_“Fuck, you’re so good at that.” Lexa praised breathlessly, now that her vocabulary was back. “I thought this was your first time?”_

_“I… may have practiced on a banana a couple of times before.” Clarke’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I… want to watch you come.” Clarke whispered and stroked her faster._

_Lexa could only moan as her hips bucked into Clarke’s hand until she couldn’t hold back anymore. Her hips jerked one last time before spurt after spurt of Lexa’s release shot out of her, coating her stomach and bare thighs._

_When her orgasms started tapering off she looked down and smiled at Clarke. The blonde had just smiled back when the doorbell went off three times in quick succession. They both looked at each other before Clarke stood up and all but sprinted to the bathroom and Lexa hastily pulled on her shirt, though she was careful to keep it away from the come on her stomach._

_Clarke had just walked back into the room with a wet towel for Lexa when the door banged open and Octavia’s voice drifted up from the first floor. “We’re here bitches! And we brought pizza and soda!”_

_Clarke and Lexa shared another alarmed look before the blonde hurried over to wipe down Lexa. They hadn’t kept track of time and forgotten Octavia, Anya and Raven were coming over for game night. They heard the three of them thunder up the stairs, they were on the second floor when Clarke finished wiping Lexa down. Lexa jumped up to pull her ball shorts up, while Clarke ran around in circles with the dirty towel whispering “What do I do with this, what do I do with this.”_

_Lexa finally got her shorts up, grabbed the towel from Clarke’s hand and chucked it over to the back of the room where it slid under Clarke’s bed just as Anya, Octavia and Raven arrived on the third floor and stepped through Clarke’s open door._

_“We brought pizza.” Anya said, hoisting three boxes in the air, Raven held the soda’s and Octavia held, predictably, nothing._

_Clarke and Lexa glanced at each other before shouting “Yay!” in unison and threw their hands in the air._

*******

_ Sophomore Year: July _

_Lexa laid between Clarke’s legs tasting the best thing she’d ever had as Clarke writhed above her._

_“Yes, Lexa… oh god! Right there, yes… yes.” Clarke arched her back as her legs trembled and Lexa put a hand on her thigh to keep her legs open._

_Clarke’s hands were threaded through Lexa’s hair, her nails scraping the lawyers scalp as she wrapped her lips around Clarke’s clit sucking lightly. Clarke let out a deep moan as she threw her head back._

_“Lexa. Stop playing around and make me- Oh shit!” Lexa sucked Clarke’s clit harder and licked up the blonde’s essence when it leaked out of her. Clarke’s legs snapped closed around Lexa’s head, trapping her hand along with her head._

_Clarke shuddered then screamed out her orgasm with her head thrown back and an arch in her spine. When Clarke’s legs stopped shaking and she dropped back down onto the mattress, boneless, Lexa gently cleaned her with her tongue then kissed her way up Clarke’s body._

_Lexa watched Clarke’s eyes droop and laid down on her side next to the blonde. She pulled Clarke in so the blonde’s back was flush against her front, kissing the back of her head. “Sleep Clarke.”_

_Clarke didn’t need any more encouragement dropping right into sleep, the blanket covered her lower naked body, while Lexa fell into a light doze completely clothed on top of the blanket._

_“Hey Kid… wake up.” Lexa woke to a hard poke in the cheek and she threw her hand back to swat at whoever or whatever had pulled her out of her sleep. A hand caught her wrist and she turned over to scowl at the intruder._

_“Anya? What do you want?” Lexa said glancing from the older blonde’s face to the younger blonde she was cuddled up to, making sure she was still covered by the blanket._

_“Well, Kid, we’re supposed to go to the movies in like an hour.”_

_A lightbulb went off in Lexa’s head as she moved to sit up, they were supposed to go see the new Matrix movie today. Nodding, mostly to herself, Lexa said, “Right, totally forgot and fell asleep. I’ll wake Clarke, you make the coffee. She’s always drowsy when she wakes up from a nap and if we don’t feed her caffeine she gets cranky.”_

_“Oh trust me, I know.” Anya replied, already half way out the door._

_Once the door closed Lexa turned to Clarke and coaxed in her softest voice, “Clarke. Time to get up.” All she got in response was a groan followed by a string of angry, half asleep muttering. “Clarke get up.” She tried again firmer, swallowing when Clarke let out a growl and turned her head and opened up one glaring eye. “Anya’s making coffee so don’t look at me like that.”_

_Clarke groaned again followed by a sigh, “Fine. But I don’t have any underwear… you sort of ruined them.”_

_With a blush Lexa said, “You can go ahead and take one of my boxers and wear them if you want.”_

_Clarke made a noise of agreement before throwing off the blanket and striding over to one of the drawers. Lexa swallowed hard and mumbled something about meeting Clarke in the kitchen. If she stayed she didn’t think she would be able to resist Clarke._

_Five minutes later, Clarke emerged from the bedroom and wordlessly held out her hand for her coffee, letting out a semi-satisfied noise from the back of her throat when she took a deep drink of the scalding drink. Instead of thanking Anya for making the coffee she decided to criticize instead._

_Anya immediately retaliated and Lexa knew she was going to be in for a long night of Anya and Clarke arguing._

*******

“My house during the summer we first started, multiple times. Backseat of Raven’s car, Octavia’s car. Both my house and Clarke’s house. Once in your house. The Art classroom in school. Just… a lot of places.” Lexa smirked as Anya held up her hands, shaking her head at all the times and places. She had been going on for the last three minutes, Lexa was surprised she let her go on that long, she and Clarke were horny teenagers.

“Ok enough,” Anya finally said. “Basically you and Clarke were doing it every time you were together.”

“No not every time.” They were best friends first and foremost. The line between friendship and their sexual relationship were blurred often and they had to find stability with each other more than once. Luckily their friendship never suffered much and any problems they had they fixed by talking to each other.

Lexa pulled into the parking lot of the police department and parked at the end of the lot, next to a silver BMW. Guess Titus wasn’t kidding about Nia being there. Anya hopped out of the car and walked to the front door without waiting for Lexa.

As soon as Lexa walked into the police department she was stopped by Nia Queen, her boss and one of the two owners of the law firm Lexa worked at.

She smiled and shook Nia’s hand, “Ms. Queen, I have to say this is a surprise.”

“Lexa, I’m glad you’re here. Yes, I know this comes as a surprise but Ontari and I think this case could be your break out moment.” Nia smiled and gestured for her to follow. Ontari was the second owner of the law firm. The two of them were known to be an efficient team. If they were on a case together, you could bet they would win.

While they walked, Nia to told her about the client. Cage Wallace, 30 years old, he worked under his father Dante Wallace, who was the CEO of the large technology company called Mount Weather Inc. He was being charged with the murder of a whistle blower from his company.

At that Lexa stopped and turned to Nia, “Did he do it?” They had stopped, coincidentally, in front of Anya’s desk where she sat typing on the computer.

“It doesn’t matter if he did or didn’t. Our job is to make sure he doesn’t go to jail.” Nia continued to walk to one of interrogation rooms across the room.

Lexa made eye contact with Anya before following Nia to the door their client was behind. She could practically hear Anya and Clarke calling the DA themselves on her behalf.

***

He was guilty and Lexa was not going to represent him. Even if it cost her her job.

She had walked into the interrogation room alone, Nia waited outside, and asked to see all of the evidence. They found fresh finger prints in the victim’s home that belonged to Cage, fresh blood stains on the floors and the walls but there was no body and no murder weapon. Cage claimed that his prints were in her home because he was secretly seeing the victim but he had no alibi the night of the murder. Throughout the entire process Cage sat smug in his chair, while Lexa kept her expression neutral. All in all, it looked like he was guilty but without a body or a murder weapon Lexa knew she could get him off.

But the evidence isn’t how she knew he was guilty, no. After the evidence presented she asked for a moment in private with her client. She looked him in his eye and asked directly if he did in fact kill the woman. She watched his expression change, watched it shift into a sort of sick perverse pleasure, watched how his pupil’s dilated in pleasure at the mere thought of the dead woman and the sick satisfaction his face showed. He had leaned forward, looked Lexa dead in the eye and said in a low voice. “If I did, then that stupid little whistle blower had it coming. She should have kept her mouth shut. Not that I did anything to her though.”

And Lexa knew. He killed her. Lexa was not going to be the one to set him free. No.

***

“You will do as you’re told or you will be fired. Is that understood Ms. Woods.” Nia snarled at Lexa.

Lexa had just left the interrogation room and told Nia that she would not, under any circumstance be representing Cage Wallace.

“Yes it is Ms. Queen. However, I’ll save you the trouble. I quit. I’ll have my letter of resignation on your desk by Monday morning and my office will be cleared out by that time as well. Goodbye Ms. Queen.”

Lexa turned and walked back to Anya’s desk, where the blonde was sitting watching the exchange between the two lawyers. Octavia was standing at her side curiously eyeing Nia and Lexa as well, but less subtly.

Lexa stopped next to Anya, “Got your friend in the DA’s office’s number?” Anya just nodded and scribbled a number on a loose piece of paper crumpled on her desk.

“We’re proud of you Lex.” Octavia said and Lexa just sighed.

“Thanks guys. I think I need a drink or two. Want to go to Grounders tonight?” Lexa asked folding the paper, which happened to be the receipt of some Mexican food place, and stuffing it in her wallet.

“No we have a few cases tonight to work on. How about Monday night, since you seem to be free then.” Octavia said with a smirk on her face.

Lexa couldn’t help but let out a quick laugh before wiping her hands down her face, “Sounds good. See you then. And thanks for the number.”

Lexa walked out of the police department and looked at the watch on her wrist; 11:50 pm, great. She had enough time to head back to Clarke’s apartment and hang out with the woman before she had to head to work. That was good, she wanted to talk to Clarke about what just happened.

She got in her car and headed out back to Clarke’s apartment. She couldn’t wait to tell the blonde about quitting Queen & Snow and possibly getting a job in the DA’s office.

****

“Finn, what are you doing here?” Clarke stood in front of the door and stared dumbly at Finn who stared back at her with an expectant expression on his face.

“Hey princess,” Clarke scowled at the nickname, he knew she hated it but still used it anyway. “I just came to check up on you. You cancelled our date last night, our anniversary date at that. Can I come in?” He asked even as he moved forward and poked her stomach to push her back into the house so he could slip inside.

It only worked because she didn’t want him to touch her stomach, or any part of her really, so she stepped back and hit his hand away from her, scowling. Huffing, Clarke closed the door, walked into the living room and dropped into the armchair, the one Anya had claimed as her own, sitting in it like it was her throne. Finn followed her and sat down on the couch looking at her curiously.

“Are you ok Clarke?” Finn asked.

“I’m fine.” Clarke sighed, “Actually, we need to talk.”

Clarke paused and didn’t say anything more for a good five minutes. Finn shifted in his seat, waiting for Clarke to say something. When his expression shifted to one of impatience and annoyance, then and only then did she speak up.

“It’s over between us. I’m breaking up with you, permanently this time.” Clarke’s voice held conviction and finality but Finn only snorted out a laugh.

“Yeah right, Princess. We both know you’ll take me back two months from now. So how about we save us both the time and just drop this nonsense.” Finn smug smile made Clarke’s stomach roll.

“It’s not happening Finn. I mean it. We’re through. Don’t be difficult, just accept it and leave.”

“No. You’re mine, we belong together and I’m not going to let you throw that away. Not after two years.”

“Two years of you cheating on me Finn! Two years of breaking up and getting back together, I’m done Finn! It’s over!”

“NO! I LOVE YOU!” Finn practically roared standing up swiftly.

“Well I don’t love you.” Clarke snarled, standing up herself.

“I won’t give up on you Clarke.” Finn took a deep breath and lowered his voice until it was soft as he stepped towards Clarke.

Clarke stepped back from Finn, she knew he wasn’t going to stop so she played the only hand she had left. “I’m pregnant Finn.”

Finn’s eyes bugged out of his head, “Wha-what?” He stuttered taking a step away from her, then he got a determined look in his eye. “That’s fine we can take care of it. How much do you need?”

“I’m not getting an abortion Finn.” Clarke couldn’t help the look of disgust on her face.

“Of course you are Clarke. You’re not ready, I’m not ready. So just… how much.”

“The baby isn’t yours Finn.”

That stopped him, his eyes narrowed and he looked at Clarke and tilted his head. “What do you mean it’s not mine.” His eyes lit up with knowledge a second later, “Who did you give a key to Clarke? Who thinks they can take what’s mine.” He snarled, stepping up to Clarke.

Clarke retreated until her back hit the wall behind her, “Finn…” she started but he grabbed ahold of the front of her shirt in his fist. The rage in his eyes scared Clarke to no end, but she held her head high and gathered her courage and used a move Lexa taught her once to get an opponent off and away from you. “Get off,” She growled breaking his hold on her shirt and kicking him a few feet away from her.

She scrambled further away once she broke his hold. He took a step towards her, a scowl still on his face but before he could get any closer a fist collided with his jaw and he collapsed on the ground dazed.

The next thing Clarke knew, Lexa was standing in front of her, her hands grasping her shoulders and the protective look that Clarke knew and loved was in her eye.

“Are you ok Clarke?” Lexa asked, her tone somehow managing to contain fear, relief, anger and worry all wrapped up into one. Lexa moved her hands from Clarke’s shoulders and held her jaw in her hand. “Clarke?” The lawyer asked again.

“Um… Yes.” Clarke was slightly dazed from Lexa coming out of nowhere and she couldn’t help but shiver as a flash of desire that ran through her body seeing Lexa put Finn on his back in one punch.

Lexa looked Clarke over once more, before seeming to accept that she was ok. Lexa let go of her shoulders and turned back to Finn who was still laying on the ground watching their exchange. Clarke couldn’t see Lexa’s face but it must’ve been terrifying because Finn tried to crawl away from her as she stalked forward.

Lexa hauled Finn onto his feet, one hand on the front of his shirt, the other on his neck. She walked him backwards to the door while speaking to him in a low voice that Clarke could just barely make out.

“I swear to god Finnland, if you ever put your hands on Clarke again… if you ever even come near her again, I will personally see to it that your body is never found. Remember, I have two cop friends who wouldn’t hesitate to help me make you disappear. Do you understand me?” Lexa growled menacingly.

Finn couldn’t do more than nod his head frantically as Lexa reached the door and shoved him out of it, shutting it and locking it before turning around.

Clarke threw herself at Lexa as soon as the brunette faced her fully, catching her off guard. She couldn’t help it, Clarke found Lexa irresistible when she was being threatening and protective so she was helpless to stop her arousal and need from taking over the moment Lexa closed the door.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck and brought their mouths together in a hot, passionate kiss. She sucked Lexa’s bottom lip before breaking away and taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. She pushed Lexa down on the bed and straddled her hips, pulling her back into the kiss.

They only had about an hour, so Clarke made sure to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how bad/good. Next up is Abby. How do you guys think that'll go?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to work and Lexa cleans out her office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Clarke’s work pager went off at exactly 2 o’clock, signaling the start of her on call shift and the need for her presence at Ark Hospital. She sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around her waist, and stared down at Lexa’s face. The brunette had fallen asleep almost immediately after Clarke had ridden her into a hard, leg shaking, vision losing, soul shattering orgasm. She ran a finger down the side of the lawyer’s cheek and smiled when Lexa’s face twitched and her nose scrunched up.

The smile dropped off of her face when she thought about what had happen just an hour before. She had never thought Finn would have reacted the way he did. He was a cheating asshole but he’d never been abusive or harmful or that angry before. She had never seen it in him.

Anya saw it.

Octavia saw it.

Hell, even Lexa saw it. She hadn’t wanted Clarke to talk to Finn alone.

She couldn’t even believe she had stayed with Finn for so long. Even though she had Lexa here waiting for her. She was stupid, she _had_ been stupid for waiting this long but she wasn’t going to make that mistake again. She wasn’t going to let Lexa go again.

Knowing that she didn’t have time to take a quick shower, Clarke threw on a pair of scrubs, grabbed her phone, keys and pager and left the apartment with Lexa sleeping soundly on her bed.

Lexa's had a key to her apartment since she moved back to LA and Clarke’s had a key to Lexa's apartment for just as long. As teenagers, and even kids, they’d always been over at each other’s house and even though they’d been separated for most of the last 8 years, that hasn’t changed.

Clarke made it to the hospital in five minutes, arriving just before a fleet of ambulances did. There had been a ten car pileup on the freeway nearby causing major damage and injuring just about everyone involved.

“We’ve got a male, 37 years old, with a piece of metal stuck in his lower stomach.” An EMT called as they wheeled the first of the victims into the ER.

“I got him!” Clarke called rushing over to the man’s side with two nurses in tow. She looked down at the man to see his face squished up in pain, obviously conscious. “Let’s get him to OR 1, stat.” Clarke and the nurses rushed him over to the elevators to take him to the 3rd floor, which the OR was located on. “Sir can you hear me?” The man nodded his head painfully, “Good, can you tell me your name?”

“J-j-James.” The man replied painfully, “James Stainer.”

“Alright James. I’m Dr. Clarke Griffin and I’m going to take good care of you. Don’t worry.” They ran out of the elevator and down the hall to OR 1 where a team was already waiting there to receive their first surgery.

“Th-thank you.” James stuttered before succumbing to the pain and passing out.

Clarke took a second to look around the room before clapping her hands together and nodding slightly, “Alright guys let’s get to work.”

They were looking at a 10 car pileup which meant they had at the very least 10 patients, at the very most 50, with how it was looking down in the ER, it was definitely going to be closer to 50.

It was going to be a long day.

***

Lexa woke with a start, her hand reaching out and grasping at the cold bedsheets where Clarke had been when she had fallen asleep. Groaning, Lexa rolled over and looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table.

5:30pm

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, she had slept for three hours straight. She couldn’t even feel embarrassed about it; she’d only had that satisfying of an orgasm a couple of times in her life. It left her exhausted and sore in the best way.

She rolled back onto her stomach and leaned over the bed, reaching down to pick up her cell that was still in the pocket of her jeans. Which were thrown haphazardly on the floor next to the bed, luckily she didn’t have to reach too far.

She unlocked her phone and checked her messages, mail and voicemail. She had a voicemail and two texts one from Clarke telling her it was going to be a busy day and one from Anya telling her the same thing as the voicemail; that she had called her friend in the DA’s office and they were waiting for her call to set up an appointment.

Lexa smiled hearing the message, she couldn’t wait to call them but she figured she’d wait until Monday, that way so she could get her resignation out of the way and be completely done with Queen & Snow before starting a new chapter in her life.

Speaking of new chapters, she forgot to tell Clarke about quitting her job and her possible job with the ADA. Of course she didn’t so much as forget as occupied her mouth for something other than talking. She’d just have to head over to the hospital instead, maybe take Clarke some food, she knew the surgeon sometimes forgot to eat. First she planned to head to the Firm and clear out her desk, it should be empty by 6pm. So she could go and empty her desk, type up her resignation and return her key to the office.

Lexa’s stomach growled as she sat up in bed, preparing to leave the warmth of Clarke’s bed for the cold air of the rest of the room. She snatched up her sports bra that was hanging from the bed post above her and pulled it on as she threw the covers off of her bare legs and padded over to one of the drawers to pull out a pair of briefs.

She pulled them on, patting the obvious bulge satisfyingly, and walked out of the bedroom to make a sandwich. She used to be a lot smaller in high school, a grower as Clarke always said. She had been about three inches long soft but she’d grow to an impressive seven inches when she was hard. As she got older, she got bigger, now she was about six inches when she was soft that grew to eight when she was hard. Clarke wasn’t complaining that was for sure and that’s all she cared about really.

She turned on the tv, which was already on a news channel, as she prepared a sandwich for herself. There was talk about problems overseas, a new terrorist group that called themselves ‘Sky People’ led by an American named Charles Pike, gunned down a total of three hundred German, American and French soldiers that were training together at a base in France as part of the ‘United World’ project. All three countries were banding together to find Pike and his followers.

The next news story was about Cage Wallace, there was a shot of him walking down the steps of the court house as he just made bail and was out of jail until the trial. The story went on about his father’s company and the negative impact his arrest was having on the stock market. Lexa snorted at the tv as she finished eating her sandwich and went to put some clothes on.

Of course the media would be focused on the stocks of his father’s company instead of the fact that he murdered an innocent woman and actually may walk away a free man if Nia and Ontari had anything to say about it. It made her blood boil to think that a man like him could get away with murder, just because he was rich and could afford good attorneys, and that the media was all but ignoring his guilt.

Scoffing, Lexa finished off her sandwich and walking back into the bedroom to find some clothes to wear, she had been leaving cloths in Clarke’s closet and drawers since she got back to LA. It was a force of habit they had developed in high school; they were always sleeping over at each other’s houses and as they were different sizes they always kept a couple of spare outfits in each other’s drawers.

Of course that never stopped Clarke from wearing her jersey’s or her ball shorts, or her boxers, not that she complained.

Honestly Clarke wore whatever she wanted and Lexa indulged her.

***

_ Junior Year: August _

_“Is that my shirt Clarke?” Lexa asked walking into her bedroom to see Clarke laying on her bed, head propped on all of Lexa’s pillows, eating Cheetos and watching_ America’s Next Top Model _on tv. “And my ball shorts? Clarke they don’t even match!”_

_Clarke looked down at the bright yellow and purple jersey and then eyed the dark red shorts she had matched them with. The blonde shrugged and continued to munch on the Cheetos._

_Lexa rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on the floor before plopping down on the bed next to Clarke, smooshing the Cheetos bag in the process._

_Clarke made a noise of supreme annoyance and pushed on Lexa’s head until she lifted up and freed the bag. “Brat.” Clarke said cradling her bag of chips in her hands and cooing softly to them._

_“It’s not my fault. Your mix-matched clothes are making me feel a bit faint. I had to rest somewhere.”_

_“You’re a little shit. How was work?” Clarke asked._

_Lexa worked at a grocery store on the other side of town. “Ugh, whiney people being whiney. Someone took a massive dump in the bathroom and smeared it across the wall, the sink, behind the toilet, in the fucking trash can. Can you believe it.”_

_“Did you have to clean it?”_

_“Fuck no! I put an out of order sign on the door and hoped no one went in there. They don’t pay me enough to clean up shit.”_

_Lexa heard the crinkling of a chip bag and turned to look at Clarke, watching as the blonde close the bag and place it on the desk next to the bed, all without moving anything other than her arms._

_“Did I gross you out?” Lexa asked amused._

_“Of course not. I’m going to be a doctor someday; a little poop talk doesn’t even faze me.”_

_Lexa just hummed her agreement and turned back to the tv. After a few minutes she felt Clarke’s hand move to rub the skin on her stomach that had become exposed when she had flopped down on the bed. She could feel herself getting hard as Clarke traced her abs with the tip of her finger, but Lexa didn’t look away from the tv for a second, even when she felt that hand move further south into her boxers._

_Warm fingers wrapped around her length and started pumping her slowly. Lexa held a moan in as she felt herself become rock hard in three pumps. She closed her eyes as Clarke’s hand started moving faster and this time she did moan when Clarke leaned down and left a trail of kisses along her jaw ending with a sharp bite to her lip._

_The tightness of her pants limited Clarke’s movement but she still whimpered in protest when the future doctor removed her hand to pulled them down for better access. When she was freed, Clarke resumed her hand job with renewed vigor. A bead of clear pre-cum dripped down the underside of her shaft, Clarke didn’t hesitate to bring her head down and lick it up, that only made more pre-cum drizzle out and drip over the blonde’s hand._

_“Lex, look at me.” Her voice was husky and Lexa couldn’t help the deep moan that slipped out of her mouth._

_She opened her eyes and stared down at Clarke where she was kneeling between her legs. She let out a loud groan at the sight, both at how dilated Clarke’s eyes are and at… the terrible color scheme on the girl._

_Clarke paused, head tilted and eyes questioning._

_“I’m sorry, you’re clashing! I can’t.” Lexa laughed slightly and frowned in disapproval as Clarke removed her hand._

_Clarke crawled forward on her hands and knees slowly, teasingly, until her face was level with Lexa’s. It was the single hottest thing Lexa had seen Clarke do, by far. The blonde straddled her legs and looked down at her with big blue innocent eyes._

_“I guess you’ll have to undress me then.”_

_Lexa grinned and eagerly pulled her jersey over Clarke’s head and dropped her eyes to her chest which was right in front of her face. Her breasts were covered in a bright red, lace bra, showing almost everything but still keeping her lifted and on display._

_Lexa traced her hand up Clarke’s sides and used both hands to grasp both of her boobs. She squeezed and enjoying the feel of Clarke’s soft breasts in her hands._

_She wanted to bury her face in them but she refrained asking instead, “Do your panties match?” She brought her hands down and helped Clarke take off her ball shorts._

_Instead of matching panties Clarke had on Lexa's red Spiderman briefs and Lexa licked her lips as she took in the way they looked on the blonde’s form._

_There was nothing Lexa loved more than Clarke wearing her briefs._

_She flipped Clarke over onto her back and made her scream Lexa's name all day long._

_***_

Dressed in simple black jeans, tank top and her favorite leather jacket, Lexa grabbed her keys and phone and headed back into the living room. The story on the news was a ten car pileup that happened on the freeway near Ark Hospital earlier in the day.

Lexa turned the tv off and headed out of the door thinking that she was definitely going to stop by the hospital later tonight to bring Clarke something to eat. The blonde would probably be too busy to even think about eating.

Thirty minutes later she was walking through the doors of Queen and Snow Criminal Law Firm.

Just above the reception desk, on the wall, was a picture of both Nia Queen and Ontari Snow smiling predatory, confidant smiles, with their hands clasp behind them. Their bodies were turned towards each other but they were looking at the camera.

Ontari was the same age as Lexa and Nia was only about four years older. She hadn’t realized at first who her bosses were, but once she accepted the job offer that Nia approached her with, and she moved back to LA and met Ontari, she remembered.

She had gone to high school with Nia for about a year, she had been a senior when Lexa was a freshman. Lexa hadn’t connected the dots before because she always tried to steer clear of the older girl in high school. But after seeing Ontari she had understood why Nia looked so familiar. Ontari and Lexa had gone to school together since the first grade, there was no way Lexa wouldn’t have remembered her.

Apparently Ontari and Nia met in college, Nia was on her next to last year while Ontari had just transferred. They became fast friends and had plans for building a firm together as soon as Ontari passed the bar.

It started off as strange for Lexa that she was working for two of the people she disliked most in school, but eventually Lexa's professionalism won out and she was able to keep her feelings in check. It was surprisingly easy to work for them, Ontari’s scathing remarks and hate filled looks that she had given Lexa all through school, were practically nonexistent and they worked well together.

But as the saying goes, all things must come to an end. She would not morally compromise herself just because she and Ontari got along.

Lexa shook her head at the thought as she continued past the picture and into the empty offices. As she predicted, there was no one there at 6:50pm on a Sunday night. She made her way past empty offices and desks to the back of the room where her small office was located.

She had brought a small box with her so she could empty her desk of any personal effects she had. There wasn’t many, a few pictures of her and Clarke, some with Anya, Raven and Octavia, a few pencils, personal documents, a plant that Raven had given her and last but not least, a bobble head doll wearing all black that kind of looked like her that Clarke gave her.

That was it.

She set the box on the floor, sat down in her chair and turned on the computer for the last time. She quickly typed up her resignation, timestamped it and printed out two copies, one for Nia and the other for her records. She stood, picking up her box on the way up and walked to the door, she turned around and took in her office one last time. Well not hers anymore. A year, she’d been in this office for a year, she was happy that she was leaving. She hated helping people that should’ve been thrown in jail. But at the same time she was a bit sad, because she had managed to help a few unlucky people, that had actually needed her help, in her time here.

But things change.

Sighing, she turned back around, ready to drop off her resignation and leave this place for good, but she stopped short, jumping back with her heart racing. She was unable to hold back a slight squeak of surprise, that she would deny ever making if asked.

Standing right behind her, silent as a mouse, was Titus. He looked at the box in her hands filled with her things and the resignation that was dangling from her finger tips and raised an eyebrow.

“Titus! What are you doing here so late?” Lexa asked, her voice slightly higher than normal before she cleared her throat.

“Nia asked me to stay later to get some work done. Leaving?” He asked his voice deep as he gestured to everything in her hands.

“Yes Titus. It has been a pleasure working with you, but I’m afraid I’ve realized that I need to move on.” Lexa nodded while she spoke, believing wholeheartedly in her words.

Titus just nodded his head sagely, “Sha commander.” She tilted her head at the unfamiliar word, but let it go once the man started talking again. “That is understandable. You have a duty to your people and to yourself. You are wise to follow in the direction that you truly believe in.” Titus gave her a deep bow saying, “It has been an honor, as always. You truly do have the Spirit. May it always guide you.”

“Right.” Lexa slowly intoned before shrugging her shoulders and moving past the still bowing man, “You take care as well Titus.” She walked away quickly in the direction of Nia’s office. Titus was always weird, but that was even weirder than usual.

Shaking it off, as she arrived at the locked door to Nia’s office, she placed her resignation in the white box hanging on the door that was reserved for mail and she took the key to the building off of her keychain and slid it under the door.

With that done she stood up and turned on her heel stalking to the front doors to leave. She called Titus over because she needed someone to lock the office behind her.

Once out on the street again she took a deep breath.

That was it. She was completely done with Queen & Snow. Now she could start working for a future that she wanted.

And it all started with Clarke.

***

It was well after 10pm when Clarke finally finished up her last surgery of the night. She had spent the last eight hours operating on the victims of the pileup on the freeway and a few other major surgeries that were needed throughout the day. There were 30 people total involved in the freeway accident that resulted in 5 deaths, 15 people seriously injured, 8 people with minor injuries and 2 who were lucky enough to escape unharmed.

She was tired and she thought about heading home so she could shower but she shook her head and headed to the breakroom instead. There were still a few patients in critical condition and an ER full of people still waiting to be seen. If she was needed in a hurry it would be better if she was still in the building, that way she could get to them quickly.

Clarke entered the breakroom and headed straight for the coffee pot. She needed a pick me up, it would be her second on of the day, her first was just after her second surgery. She stopped next to the coffee machine and made a loud noise of distress, there was a sign on it that said, “Broken,” with a little sad face on it and an even smaller, “Sorry,” in the corner of the paper.

Heaving out a heavy sigh, Clarke turned back around with the intent on heading to an on call room and crashing, but stopped short when none other than Abby Griffin walked into the room, she was the head of trauma and… her mother.

Clarke gave her a tired smile and walked closer, “Hey mom.”

“Hey sweetie, how are you doing?” Abby asked walking past her and to the coffee machine, frowning when she saw the note taped onto it. “You haven’t stopped by the house recently. Your dad and I are starting to miss you.” Her dad, Jake Griffin, was an engineer consultant for the military and sometimes worked on base down in Camp Pendleton. It was a 2-hour commute at most, but her dad didn’t mind the drive.

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “It’s been a week tops and you see me almost every day.”

“At work, but we haven’t had dinner and we haven’t really talked in that long. How are the girls? How are you and… Finn?” Her mom grimaced at that, she wasn’t Finn’s biggest fan. On the contrary, she hated Finn almost as much as Lexa did and she didn’t even know Finn had cheated on her.

“The girls are good,” The girls being Octavia, Raven, Anya and Lexa. “And Finn and I broke up earlier today… for good this time.”

“Oh sweetie,” Her mom walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, she could tell her mom wanted to jump for joy at the news but was holding back in case Clarke was hurting over it.

“It’s not a big deal, mom. He was cheating on me for a while. And I never really loved him anyway.” Clarke shrugged nonchalantly.

“He cheated on you!” Her mom’s eyes blazed in anger and Clarke hurried to soothe her motherly instincts.

“Yes, for a long time. But I knew he was and it didn’t really bother me…” Clarke trailed off as Abby pinned her with a look.

“What do you mean you knew? Why on earth did you stay with him?”

“I was hiding from my true feelings and using him as a way to do that.”

Before her mom could question that both of their pagers went off. Clarke couldn’t wait until next month when their pagers were traded in for iPhones and their lab results were made available by IPads. Yup, Ark Hospital was going digital and she was excited.

Clarke was being paged to the front desk in the ER and her mom was being paged to a surgery. Before they parted ways Clarke stopped her mom with a hand on her arm.

“Lexa says she misses seeing you guys too. She wanted to know if you and dad wanted to have dinner with us?”

Her mom thought for a moment before nodding, “I’m off Thursday night, can you two come over then?”

“Yes, and we’ll talk more then. Ok?” Clarke agreed with a nod of her head.

“Ok, see you.” Abby took off in the opposite direction of Clarke, who headed to the front of the Hospital.

Clarke made her way swiftly to the ER’s reception desk, when she got nearer she could see Lexa leaning on the desk talking to Harper, the nurse in charge. There was an In-N-Out bag sitting on the counter and Lexa had a smile on her face as she reached into the bag and brought out on of the cheeseburgers passing it to Harper.

“Of course I brought one for my favorite nurse! How could I not?” Lexa said, passing the burger to Harper who giggled like a middle schooler.

Clarke felt jealousy bubble in her stomach at the sound, the intensity of the feeling left her reeling. She’d never been the jealous type but Harper giggling at Lexa made her want to smash the younger blonde’s head on the counter. And that shocked Clarke to no end.

She stopped right next to Lexa and cleared her throat, not that she needed to because Lexa had begun to look over the moment she arrived. The smile that Lexa turned on her changed from polite flirtation to brilliantly loving the moment Lexa set her eyes on the Clarke and the doctor felt her jealousy shrivel up and die the moment their eyes met. There was no reason to be jealous of anyone else when Lexa looked at _her_ like _that_.

“Hey,” Clarke nearly whispered.

“Hey yourself,” Lexa joked back with a soft look in her eye. “I brought you some food. I bet you haven’t eaten since you got here, 8 hours ago.” When Clarke stayed silent Lexa let out a sigh, “I was wondering if maybe you want to have dinner with me?”

Clarke looked at the bag again, “Well, I guess. But only because you brought In-N-Out. If it had been anything else…”

Lexa rolled her eyes and shoved Clarke’s shoulder playfully, “So? You gonna show me where we’re eating?”

“I think I can find us an empty on call room.” Clarke smirked at the slight widening of Lexa's eyes, she knew the brunette was thinking of a number of thing they could do in an on call room.

The brunette nodded and pulled out a little basket of fries and set them on the desk, “Of course I didn’t forget the fries. I know how they’re you favorite.” Lexa turned back to Harper again and gave her another smile before following Clarke deeper into the hospital.

Lexa knew almost everyone in the hospital, including the chief. Most of the nurses she met through Clarke, because she came to visit her on most days and every now and then one of the nurses or doctors would throw parties and Lexa would be her plus one. Both Clarke and Lexa knew most of the older doctors because her mom had been working in this hospital for years. Ever since Clarke was five in fact, and the two of them would run around the offices upstairs. And Nyko was the hospital’s chief of surgery, who just so happened to be Lexa's uncle. He was ten years younger than Abby but he had earned the rank. After Abby turned down the offer of Chief, he was the next best thing.

So no one said anything as Clarke led her to the back where the on call rooms were, even though it was staff only and at least three doctors saw them walking back there.

Clarke shoved Lexa in the room and followed her inside, locking the door behind them before joining the brunette on the bed. The room was small, just big enough for the bed really and a little bit of walking space. They sat on the bed and ate in silence, Clarke was ravenous, she hadn’t eaten since she got here and her stomach let out a rumble of appreciation as she chowed.

Lexa laughed at her but pushed her fries over to the surgeon. Clarke knew Lexa didn’t really like them they got cold too fast for her liking. Clarke on the other hand loved cold fries.

“So,” Lexa started as she watched Clarke eat her fries. “I quit my job today.”

Clarke almost choked on a fry, her hand coming up to pound on her chest. “You what?”

“I said, I quit my job today. Turned in my resignation earlier and cleared out my desk at Queen & Snow.” Lexa fidgeted minutely like she was nervous Clarke was going to yell at her.

“Why?” As far as she knew, Lexa loved her job. Yeah, Lexa wanted to do more to help innocent people and hated helping burglars, assaulters and others but never bad enough to get her to quit. She wondered what changed.

“You remember that call about a client I got earlier? Well, it turns out that Cage Wallace, son of Dante Wallace, was being charged with the murder of a whistle blower. He was guilty, I saw it in his eyes, so I told Nia that I wouldn’t be representing him. She told me that I would or I would be fired, so I quit instead. But don’t worry, Anya hooked me up with the number to her friend in the DA’s office and I’m going to call and set up an interview first thing in the morning.”

Clarke silently chewed on her fries for a moment until they were all gone before breaking out into a wide smile and launching herself into Lexa's arms. “I’m so proud of you Lex! You never belonged in that firm anyway, but this, this is where you need to be and where you will thrive. I know you love helping people but I also know you love justice too. And being a part of the ADA will help you do both.”

Lexa smiled and pecked Clarke on the lips, “Thank you for supporting me Clarke. What happens if I don’t get the job though?”

“Then I’ll still be here to support you in whatever you want to do. I’ll try my hardest to help you in any way I can. But I know that the DA will want you, you’re a great lawyer.”

Lexa let out a sigh and Clarke could tell it was in relief, “Thank you Clarke.”

“Of course,” Clarke settled herself in Lexa's lap, her legs on either side of the brunette so she was straddling her hips. She brought her lips down to Lexa's in a hard kiss. She licked Lexa's bottom lip and pushed her tongue past her lips as they parted in a moan.

Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, she started rocking in Lexa's lap. Clarke could feel Lexa getting hard and pushed down onto it until it was positioned just so. With each thrust of her hips she could feel Lexa shaft drag across her clit, not hard enough to get her off but just hard enough to make her moan.

Clarke pulled back from the kiss for some much needed oxygen but Lexa only kissed down her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point. Clarke let out a jagged moan and pushed Lexa's head away.

“We can’t here.” Clarke mumbled her lips captured back into Lexa's. “I’m serious,” She said again as Lexa's hand wandered up her shirt to cup her breast.

Lexa huffed out a, “fine,” before leaning back on the bed taking Clarke with her.

Lexa traced up and down Clarke's spine she laid on top of her.

“Oh,” Clarke said as she remembered something. “I told my mom that we wanted to have dinner together with her and my dad. I said you missed them.”

Lexa huffed out a laugh, “I do miss them. I take it we’re telling them you’re pregnant then.” When Clarke just nodded she continued, “How long do I have to live?”

“Stop it, my parents love you.”

“Enough to not kill me when I tell them I impregnated their only daughter?” Lexa asked.

“Yes. And Thursday. My mom and I both have that night off luckily.”

“Oh good, four days left to live then. Great.” Lexa joked. Clarke leaned up and playfully glared at the brunette. “I’m just kidding, gosh. No need to glare.”

Clarke was about to retort when a yawn took over her ability to talk.

Lexa laughed, “Go to sleep, babe. You’re still on call.”

“Fine.” Clarke mumbled, already on the verge of falling asleep. Just before she did though, she felt warm lips on her hair and a soft, “I love you,” whispered into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think. Inquiring minds (Only my mind) want to know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some Clexa fluff... ok this whole story is clexa fluff, whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I preface this by saying... I'm so sorry. So very sorry.
> 
> I just... I work a lot and don't have a set amount of hours or days off and when I am off I just can't write and when I feel the need to write the words just don't come. I also started writing a different story. I'm so sorry. I will try my up most best to not make you wait this long ever again.
> 
> ON the plus side I'm giving you three updates. Forgive me.
> 
> Thank you also for all the Kudos and comments. They make my day truly. Every time I read a comment I get like 50 million times happier so leave one.

_ Junior Year: September _

_The slamming of the front door broke Clarke out of her daze. She had been staring at her sketch book for the last twenty minutes and she was getting nowhere on her assignment. She was supposed to be drawing something from memory and so far, she had been coming up blank._

_Clarke stood from her desk and walked out of her art studio and too the stairs. She descended to the second floor when she heard her mom walk out of the kitchen saying, “Lexa? What’s wrong sweetie?”_

_Clarke practically flew down the stairs, coming to a halt at the bottom and staring at Lexa who was standing in the middle of the living room, with her head in her hands sniffling. Her mom and her dad were standing a few feet away from the brunette, looking like they wanted to throw their arms around her. But they’ve known Lexa for as long as Clarke has and knew she didn’t like to be crowded when she was obviously emotional._

_Clarke walked into the living room until she stood off to the side of Lexa, not touching her but close enough that she could feel Clarke standing there._

_“Lex,” Clarke's voice was soft, she could see the brunette shuddering and hear her faint sniffling as she tried to control herself. “Lexa what happened?”_

_Lexa launched herself at Clarke, latching her arms around the blonde’s shoulders and burying her face in the blonde’s neck as she let go of the tears she’d been trying to hold on to. She mumbled into Clarke's neck, “It’s not fair.”_

_Clarke gave her mom and dad a wide eyed look as she led Lexa over to the couch and sat down. Lexa sat beside her and tucked herself into Clarke's side._

_“What’s not fair Lexa?” Clarke asked as she rubbed Lexa's back. She felt her parents sit on the other side of the couch, watching the two of them silently. Lexa mumbled something in Clarke's neck and Clarke shook her head, she couldn’t understand what she was saying. “You’re going to have to come out of there Lex, I have no idea what you just said.”_

_It took another few minutes for Lexa to calm down enough to talk. When she was calm enough she stood up and paced in front of the couch while Clarke and her parents watched. Gone were the tears and the vulnerable looking Lexa and in its place was an angry hard Lexa._

_“Lexa tell us what’s wrong.” Clarke's dad said and Lexa stopped pacing and looked at him with her jaw clenched._

_“My dad is being deployed. Again! It’s just… not fair.” The brunette ranted and resumed her pacing._

_“Oh Lex,” Clarke's mom injected lowly, but Lexa just kept talking working herself up more._

_“I mean, I just got my mom back not two months ago. She was gone for 9 months and now they want to take my dad! For ‘6 months to a year at most’,” Lexa deepened her voice, trying to mimic her dad’s tone. “Oh that’s it. Another year of my life he’s going to miss. Anything could happen in a year. I could get early admission to Harvard or an alien spaceship could abduct me task me with saving the world and he wouldn’t be there to give me advice. And my mom… don’t get me started on her. She’s going to do what she always does when she comes back, shut me out. I might need her advice too and now I’m going to be all alone…”_

_“Lexa… Lexa!” Clarke stood up and stopped in front of the brunette, forcing the other girl to come to a stop, “It’s going to be ok Lex.” She could see tears start to well up in Lexa's eyes and her heart hurt for her best friend. Her and her father were close, she looked up to him more than he knew. He was everything Lexa wanted to be; loyal, smart, brave and fair. Lexa believed in justice because her dad believed in justice._

_“Yeah Lex, it’ll be alright.” Her dad said as he stood up with her mom at his side, and clapped his hand on her shoulder._

_“And you’re not alone,” Her mom continued standing next to her dad, “You have us. You can come here anytime; you can come to us for anything sweetie. You’re already like a daughter to us.”_

_“We love you Lexa, you’re a part of our family.”_

_“Got that Lexa,” Clarke said taking another step forward and embracing the brunette who had silent tears coursing down her cheeks, staring awestruck at Clarke's parents, “You’re not alone.”_

_Clarke held Lexa as the brunette sobbed against her shoulder._

***

Monday morning was the first morning in three days that Lexa woke up in her own bed. She stretched and groaned while she turned over to check the clock on her desk.

8am

Lexa groaned again, she hadn’t gotten home until 2 am last night and she hadn’t fallen asleep until 3. She and Clarke had woken up in the on-call room around 11pm last night and headed back to Clarke's place, only for Clarke to be called back in to the hospital 30 minutes later. Clarke came back to the house an hour and thirty minutes later and accidently woke Lexa up. It was only when Clarke got another call at 1:30am waking Lexa up once more did Clarke insist on Lexa going home to get some uninterrupted sleep.

Lexa sighed and heaved herself out of bed. Five hours of sleep was good enough, besides she had things she wanted to do today. She walked to her small kitchen thinking about the things she wanted to get done today.

First things first, breakfast.

She popped some toast in the toaster, poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed a container of fresh berries out of her fridge along with some butter. After the toast popped up she buttered it then took it, the fresh berries and the orange juice over to the table.

While she ate, she checked her email, facebook and twitter profiles.

She had a few emails from clients expressing their disappointment that she was no longer working their cases. Two of them were thieves accused of breaking and entering and one of them was being sued for assaulting his cousin. She was glad she was no longer representing them, they were all guilty and she hoped they got what they deserved.

She also received an email from Titus at around 6am saying that Nia had received her resignation and Nia and Ontari were both “not happy”. That brought a smile to her face.

Her twitter was mostly silent only a few replies to her post from Raven that were mostly sarcastic and didn’t deserve a reply in return.

On her facebook Octavia posted a picture of their entire friend group that they had taken a month ago at one of the new clubs that had just opened downtown. The caption said, ‘We need another night out!’ with a series of party emoji. Lexa agreed wholeheartedly, the last three days had been stressful for her. In only a few days, she’s been told she was going to be a mother and quit her job and in a few days she’d have to face Clarke's parents and tell them she got their daughter pregnant.

Yeah, she was not looking forward to that, but it had to be done.

Lexa commented on Octavia’s post saying, ‘How about Saturday?’ Almost immediately, the entire gang responded with some variation of ‘Yes!’

After she finished eating she decided it was a good time to call up Anya’s friend in the DA’s office. She put her plate away and went to get the number out of her coat pocket.

She was nervous as she grabbed the number out of the inside pocket and opened it up to reveal the number. She hadn’t interviewed, or even called up Nia, the older woman had just showed up at her graduation and immediately offered her a job.

As the phone rang, Lexa crossed her left arm over her chest and tucked her hand under her armpit while she held the phone in her right hand to her ear. A gesture she immediately recognized as protectively defensive, but she was the only one here so no one had to know.

She dropped her arm as soon as someone answered the phone, not wanting to sound as defensive as she was feeling.

“This is the District Attorney’s Office, my name is Maya, the District Attorney is in a meeting right now may I take a message?” The woman on the other line, Maya, said, all in one breath.

“Yes, hi, my name is Lexa Woods and I’m calling about-” Lexa only made it halfway through her improvised speech before Maya interrupted her.

“Lexa Woods! Hello! We’ve been expecting your call. It’s about a job interview right?” She continued without even letting Lexa answer her question, “So I was told to set up an interview right away as soon as you called. Now the DA is busy all day today but I could set up a lunch interview for tomorrow around noon if that’s ok with you?”

Lexa opened her mouth a few times, trying to take in all that she was saying. She was surprised to say the least, the DA actually setting aside a time to do an interview right off the bat. A lunch interview no less. It sounded all too good to be true, but Lexa just decided to roll with it.

“Yes, that sounds great actually. Where will we be meeting for lunch then?” Lexa finally answered her voice not betraying any of inner thoughts or emotions.

“Great,” Maya sounded entirely too happy, “You can meet her at Polis, she’ll be waiting for you there at noon sharp.”

“Sounds great.” She barely managed to choke out as she heard Maya bid her farewell and then hang up the phone. Polis was an upscale restaurant located downtown, it was only a few blocks away from city hall and the DA’s office. She’d never been but there is always a first time for everything.

Putting her phone down Lexa smiled and started to get excited, if the DA personally set time aside from her then it was a high probability that she would actually be hired. Then she could start helping victims get their closure instead of perpetrators getting their freedom.

Lexa's phone dinged, breaking her from her reverie and she smiled widely at the text she received.

 **Clarke the Great** : Hey Lex, I’m home and awake if you want to come over. Netflix and Chill at 10 am?

 **Lexacoon** : How much Netflix and how much Chill are we talking about?

 **Clarke the Great** : It’s negotiable ;)

 **Lexacoon** : I’ll be over shortly then and we can… negotiate ;)

About five minutes later as Lexa was leaving the house she received another text from Clarke.

 **Clarke the Great** : Lexa, what did you do with my coffee machine…

As she left for Clarke's house, she thought it might be best if she stopped off at Starbucks and picked Clarke up some coffee.

***

Clarke paced in front of the kitchen and down the hallway to the living room and back again. All the drawers and cabinets were flung open in her mad search for her coffee maker and grounds, but she couldn’t find them anywhere.

Clarke knew Lexa was serious about taking it easy on the coffee but she didn’t think the lawyer would actually go out of her way to hide her coffee maker. It was brand new and Clarke had yet to fully enjoy it. She knew Lexa had hidden it somewhere and she was not happy.

Clarke had finally gotten home last night at 3am, one of the patients from the crash earlier in the day had needed emergency surgery that lasted three hours. As soon as she got home she had passed out in her bed and slept, uninterrupted, for six hours.

Now she was awake and in need of coffee and Lexa hid her coffee maker. Clarke was pissed she was only two months pregnant, coffee wasn’t going to hurt the baby not at the stage she was in.

Clarke rolled her eyes and continued pacing in front of the kitchen, she didn’t stop until she heard the front door opening. She turned around and walked down the hall to the door and stood leaning against the wall, waiting for the door to open.

She knew it was Lexa, she was the only one who had the key to Clarke's house, besides Clarke herself. She was going to give Lexa a piece of her mind, she was going to make Lexa give her the coffee machine back and tell her to relax on the coffee restrictions. She was a doctor for goodness sake and before that she was a med student, she practically lived on coffee. How dare she take that away from Clarke!

Lexa walked through the door with a sheepish smile on her face, a paper bag in one hand and two cups of coffee in a carrier in the other.

“Morning beautiful.” Lexa said in her smooth melodic voice.

Clarke deflated a bit. How could she be mad at someone with such a beautiful smile and such a lovely voice. She decided to refrain from the angry rant she had been mentally preparing from the moment she discovered she had no coffee maker and instead glared at the brunette mildly in distaste.

Lexa closed the door and fidgeted minutely before smiling again and holding out her offerings, “I brought you coffee and donuts.” Clarke just stared at her stubbornly, desperately trying to hold onto her glare even though Lexa smile made her weak in the knees. “They’re jelly donuts.” Lexa coaxed.

Giving in the blonde strode forward and snatched the bag out of the brunette’s hand and grabbed one of the coffees before turning around and heading to the living room. She knew Lexa would follow her so she didn’t bother to say anything or turn around. Sure enough a second later she heard the lawyer mutter something and follow her into the living room.

Clarke sat down in the middle of the couch and put the bag of donuts on the coffee table before sitting back and taking a sip of her coffee. It was perfect, black with four packets of sugar just like she liked it. A second later Lexa plopped down next to her on her right side and stared at her while she turned on Netflix and grabbed a chocolate glazed donut with lemon filling in it.

She felt Lexa nudge her shoulder once, but she ignored it and continued to eat her donut. She continued to ignore Lexa when the woman laid her head down on her shoulder. She couldn’t help but let her lips curl when Lexa started rubbing her head on her shoulder while getting closer and closer to her neck.

Encouraged by the small smile, Lexa scooted closer and buried her face in Clarke's neck. Now that Lexa couldn’t see her face, Clarke let out a full blown grin and tried to pretend Lexa's nuzzling wasn’t getting to her.

She took another sip of her coffee and finished off her donut as Lexa planted kisses on her neck and shoulder, pushing her lips hard into the skin of Clarke's neck.

“Lexa.” Clarke tried to scold, unsuccessfully.

Instead, Lexa placed her lips on Clarke's neck and blew raspberries into it shocking Clarke into a loud squeal.

“Lexa!” Clarke laughed as she quickly put her coffee safely on the coffee table as Lexa continued blowing raspberries into her neck, making Clarke laugh, “Lex, stop.” Clarke giggled as Lexa pushed her back onto the couch.

Clarke twisted her hands into the front of Lexa's shirts as they shifted on the couch until Lexa was laying on top of her, in between her legs. Lexa stopped blowing raspberries into Clarke's neck and instead started kissing and licking and sucking on her pulse point. The blonde moaned and moved her hands down to Lexa's butt as the brunette started grinding into her.

“We’re supposed to be watching Netflix.” Clarke gasped out as Lexa moved from her neck to her collarbones. She could feel Lexa's bulge through her shorts and the brunette’s jeans and she wanted nothing more than to take Lexa out of her pants and put her inside of her. She was getting more and more turned on by the minute at just the thought.

Lexa pulled back, but continued to grind with Clarke. “No, you clearly said, and I quote, ‘Netflix and Chill.’ Well, Netflix is on and we’re definitely chilling.”

“We never said how much chill and how much Netflix.” Clarke smirked at Lexa, knowing she was just delaying the inevitable.

“How about, background Netflix and lots of Chill? Sound good to you?” Lexa asked lowering herself back onto Clarke and pressing her face back into Clarke's neck.

Clarke moaned as Lexa bit into her pulse point then soothed it over with her tongue, “God yes. But if you want to chill you’re going to have to do it fast, I’m still on call.”

“My pleasure.” Lexa purred as Clarke pulled her into a searing kiss.

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Lexa let out a final groan as she finished emptying herself inside of Clarke. She detached her lips from Clarke and rolled to the right to get her weight off of the blonde. So wrapped up in Clarke, however, she forgot that they were still on the couch and instead of rolling onto the other side of the bed, like she had hoped, she landed directly onto the floor. Lexa groaned as Clarke let out a choked breathless laugh as Lexa panted on the floor.

Clarke rolled onto her side and stared down at Lexa who was just staring at the ceiling, still catching her breath from her last orgasm, “You ok Lex?” Clarke let her gaze roam over Lexa's body, from her broad muscular shoulders, over her pert breasts, down her toned stomach and slim waist, gaze lingering on her still glistening semi-hard member, past her powerful thighs and legs that went on for miles, to her long feet. Lexa was a specimen, beautiful, sexy, soft, and cute all at the same time. Clarke licked her lips as her eyes darted back up to Lexa's face, basking in the small smile Lexa sported as her green eyes watched Clarke take her in. “Didn’t break anything, did ya?” Clarke's voice was rough and husky, and still breathless with her most recent orgasm.

“You mean other than my pride and dignity? No.” Lexa replied and sat up, eyes roaming over Clarke's naked body.

Clarke deliberately rolled back onto her back and stretched as far as she could under Lexa's hungry gaze, with her hands above her head and her toes pointed out as far as she could get them. Clarke watched Lexa's reaction and, sure enough, the lawyer’s eyes darkened with lust and she looked as if she was about to pounce onto Clarke.

Before she had a chance to, Clarke's phone rang, loud and obnoxious, cutting through the growing tension like a knife.

Lexa jumped, startled, and Clarke grinned at the older woman. Even though the phone had scared her too she, at least, had the decency to not show it.

Lexa scowled at Clarke for only a moment before rolling her eyes and asking who it was.

“It’s just Raven,” Clarke said, reading the name on the phone, ‘Raybird’. “Did you change her ringtone?” The ringtone she had had for Raven had been completely different, now it was a song called Blow by Ke$ha. It was old but totally Raven.

“Oh yeah, I did. You like it?” Lexa asked with a shit eating grin.

“Actually I do,” Clarke smirked when Lexa grin was replaced by a scowl and answered her cell while Lexa walked off to her bedroom. Muttering something about a shower, her naked body still glistening with their combined sweat. Clarke couldn’t help but stare at her ass as she walked away.

It was Raven’s voice in her ear that brought her back down to earth, _“Hello! Griffin woo hoo, ya there!”_

“Wha- Sorry Ray, I was… admiring something. What’s up?”

 _“Uh-huh, something huh. This something wouldn’t happen to be a 5 foot 7-inch brunette with killer abs and the sexiest smolder anyone’s ever seen? Would it?”_ Raven’s voice was smug, like she already knew the answer.

“Shut up Raven.” Clarke muttered as her face felt her face turn red. “Did you call for something?” She added when she heard Raven laugh on the other end of the line.

_“I’ll take that as a yes.”_

“Raven.”

 _“Ok, ok fine. I was wondering if you were down to go to the club with the group on Saturday? I know_ _Lexa suggested it but I didn’t know if you were going.”_

“Well, this is the first I’m hearing about it, but you know I’d never pass up the opportunity to hang with the gang.”

_“Wow, you should have been a rapper.”_

Clarke laughed, “Hey, I’m a poet and I didn’t even know it. Amazing.”

_“Clarke-”_

“I can rhyme on a dime, I’m so good, didn’t they know that I could-” Clarke continued, but Raven cut her off before she could say anymore.

_“Seriously Clarke, I’m trying to save you from yourself. Stop.”_

“Ugh fine, but don’t hate, appreciate.”

_“You know what, I gotta go. Bye Clarke.”_

Clarke chuckled lightly, “Bye Ray, talk to you later.”

Lexa walked out of her bedroom just as she hung up, Lexa was clad in nothing more that boxer briefs and a white tank top, and was toweling her hair as she stepped closer.

“What did Raven want?” She asked in a soft voice.

“Well, she said you wanted to get the gang together and go the club on Saturday?” Clarke said with a raised eyebrow.

“Right, yeah. I totally forgot about that. Octavia said she wanted everyone to get together because we haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“Who all said yes?” Clarke asked sitting back and letting Lexa enjoy wandering her body with her eyes.

“Uh, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Brian, Roma, Monroe, Harper, Sterling, Octavia, Raven and Anya. Me of course, and if you say yes. You too.” Lexa grinned down at Clarke hopefully.

“Of course I’ll be there. We can even carpool if you want to.”

“Clarke, we always carpool anyway.” Lexa rolled her eyes as she tossed the towel into the hamper that was sitting just inside the door.

Clarke stood up and headed into the bathroom, brushing by Lexa as she went. She needed a shower, she was sticky and sweaty and she could feel both her and Lexa's release on the inside of her thighs. She was still on call and no way could she show up with the scent of sweat and sex still on her.

“Did you eat breakfast yet Clarke?” She heard Lexa ask as she washed up in the shower.

“No!” She shouted back.

When she returned to the living room, clean and fully dressed, she saw Lexa in the kitchen buttering up her toast and placing it on her plate that had eggs and bacon on it as well. Clarke took a seat at the dining table as Lexa brought the plate over along with a bowl of yogurt and two glasses of orange juice. The brunette took a seat across from Clarke and sipped on her orange juice while she watched Clarke stuff her face of food.

“So I called the DA’s office this morning,” Lexa started as she set her glass down. Clarke made a ‘oh really noise’ as she continued to eat, “Yeah, and I as soon as I gave my name to the receptionist she was like ‘Oh we’ve been waiting for you to call, we have an interview set up for you at Polis tomorrow with the DA.’”

“What? That’s awesome!” Clarke said around a mouthful of yogurt. It actually came out sounding like, ‘Waa dat awsum’ but Lexa knew what she was saying, having spent years around Clarke.

“I know right! This is definitely a good sign. I have no doubt they want to hire me. And lunch at Polis, of all places. I’m so excited.” Lexa gushed. Clarke was proud of her, proud that she finally was going to do something she truly believed in. Upholding the justice system has always been her dream and now she would get to live it.

Clarke finished her breakfast and orange juice and took her dishes to the kitchen, washing and drying the plate and glasses while Lexa stood behind her with her hands on Clarke's hips and her face buried in Clarke's neck.

Lexa pulled back a little to say, “Anya, Octavia and I are going to the bar later tonight if you want to join us. It was going to be a ‘I’m out of a job, lets drink and forget my sorrows.’ but now I think it’s going to be more of an, ‘I quit my shit job and am about to get a better one, lets drink and celebrate!’ we can even see if Raven will come.”

“Raven told me yesterday that she had a project to complete for Tuesday, so she’ll be working overtime to get it done. I’m probably just going to sleep; I know I’m going to be super tired tonight.” Clarke's phone beeped with a text as she finished speaking, it was the hospital calling her in. “Stick around though, once I get off call at two, we can celebrate then if you like…” Clarke ran her hand down Lexa's chest before grabbing her keys, giving Lexa a see ya kiss and taking off for the hospital.

 

 

Later that evening, at 7 o’clock exactly, Lexa rolled out of bed leaving a sweaty naked Clarke to catch her breath and come down from the high she created. Clarke watched as Lexa walked into the bathroom and take a quick shower before coming back into the room and getting dressed for her night out with their cop friends.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Lexa asked again as she pulled up her black skinny jeans so they hung off her hips enticingly.

“I already did, several times in fact.” They had been going at it since Clarke had gotten off and now she was sated and ready to knock out. When Lexa gave Clarke a pointed look, the blonde rolled her eyes and said, “I’m sure. Besides, you wore me out and I don’t think I can stand anyway. I’m just going to sleep, I have to work tomorrow from 12 to 9 tomorrow and I want to be well rested.”

Lexa nodded as she finished buttoning up her navy blue shirt, she tucked her shirt into her pants then zipped those up too before adding a thick black belt with a shiny silver buckle. She grabbed her leather jacket from the closet and put it on before posing for Clarke at the end of the bed.

“What do you think?”

Clarke licked her lips, “If I wasn’t so tired, I’d drag you back into this bed and never let you leave.”

Lexa smirked, slow and sexy, and swaggered her way over to Clarke's side, “Goodnight Clarke.”

“Come back tonight once you, Octavia and Anya are done. If you want.” Clarke yawned and her eyes drooped.

“Will do, have a good night Clarke.”

Clarke dropped off to sleep immediately after that. She only woke once when she felt the bed dip beside her and an arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer. She took a deep breath, slightly startled, but she quickly settled once she breathed in the smell of Lexa and a little bit of alcohol. She snuggled into Lexa's warmth and dropped back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you're filling. I honestly want to know all your thoughts.
> 
> Yeah I know there's not really any sex in this... I mean they have sex it's just not out there to see. But I really want to know your thoughts, even if it's just 'Damn' or 'Eh' or 'Get this shit outta here.'
> 
> ok maybe not that last one but I do accept critics.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets the DA

_ Sophomore Year: September _

_“So is your mom gonna be cool with us spending the night here?” Raven asked as Anya unlocked her front door and ushered them all in._

_They were having their movie night at Anya’s house since it was date night for Clarke's parents and Raven’s parents and even Lexa's parents were enjoying their last night together before her mom was deployed. Octavia’s parents were entertaining some coworkers so they couldn’t go there._

_That only left Anya’s house where just her and her adoptive mother, Indra, lived. Her mother was still at work but would be home soon._

_“Indra? Of course.” Anya replied leading them the hallway to her bedroom. They tossed their bags in the corner of the room then headed into the kitchen to raid the fridge._

_“I just mean your mom is really intimidating on a good day and on terrifying on a bad day. I mean the way she trains us in gym, holy shit, scary.” Raven said rooting through the fridge, her voice was muffled by the piece of cheese she had dangling out of her mouth. Octavia was nodding along with what Raven was saying._

_This was all amusing to Lexa and she could see Clarke holding back her smile as well. They both had been to Anya’s house a few times over the summer when Raven and Octavia were at summer camp._

_“She’s only like that at work and when she’s training people. At home it’s like she a different person.” Anya replied just as the door opened and Indra walked in with bags in her hands._

_“Raven, get out of my fridge.” Indra’s sharp voice startled both Octavia and Raven._

_Raven hit her head on the side of the fridge as she tried to whip her head around. She threw an alarmed look at Anya who just looked back at her, amused. She looked to Lexa for help as Indra continued to glare at her while walking over to the kitchen. All Lexa could do was bust up laughing at the look on her face, it was a mixture of terror, horror, and timidness. When she turned to Clarke all she got was the same reaction, Clarke was laughing so hard she almost fell off her stool. Turning to Octavia while stepping away from the refrigerator, she finally found her answering terror in Octavia’s face. She left the kitchen to sit on the stool next to Octavia’s, placing her hands on the bar area that looked into the kitchen._

_Stepping into the kitchen, Indra placed the bags on the counter and took out four types of soda, chips and dip and ice cream. “I ordered four different kinds of pizza, it should be here in an hour. I ask that you contain your chaos in the theater room.”_

_“Of course Indra.” Anya said with a small smile. Indra nodded and handed the blonde a few twenty dollar bills, before heading out of the kitchen and towards her room._

_“Here’s the money, I’m going to take a shower and change and then I have work to do. Don’t forget to leave a few slices for me.”_

_The pizza came ten minutes later and they decided to leave one of the pizzas in the kitchen, the pepperoni one because it was Indra’s favorite. Around midnight all of the pizza and most of the soda and chips were decimated and Lexa, as well as Anya, Octavia and Raven were still hungry. Clarke wanted ice cream even though she claimed she couldn’t eat another bite._

_They all volunteered Lexa to be the one who grabs the bowls, spoons and most importantly, the ice cream. There were four different kinds; a pint Tropical Sherbet for Raven, a pint of Rocky Road for Octavia, a pint of Mint and Chip for Anya and 1.5 quarts of Caramel Delight for Lexa and Clarke to share. How Lexa was going to carry the ice creams and spoons back with her was a mystery. One that was solved immediately as Clarke stood up and announced that she would go and help her. They made their way past the dining room where Indra sat working on a laptop with her cell phone to her ear. There was a brief case on the table as well as a few folders._

_Lexa knew that Indra had another job in addition to owning the gym where Anya trains Octavia, Lexa and Raven but she hadn’t gotten up the nerve to ask her about it. Sure she was more comfortable with Indra than Raven was, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still intimidated by her._

_Clarke and Lexa grabbed the ice cream and spoons and hurried back to the home theater where they could hear Raven and Octavia teaming up against Anya to see who could make her snap first. Indra just shook her head in exasperation as they hurried by to break up the impending fight, before punches were thrown._

***

Lexa walked into the restaurant at exactly 11:59 am and walked up to the maître d. She was feeling confident today, she had woken up with Clarke in her arms and a smile on her lips. Clarke gave her a pep talk and then they made out against the counter when Clarke saw her coffee maker and a fresh ground coffee beans waiting for her.

She was dressed smartly in her best suit and tie and she carried a brief case in her left hand. Clarke could hardly keep her hands off of her and as a result she barely made it to the interview on time.

“Hi, my name is Lexa Woods and I have a reservation here with…” Lexa trailed off, she didn’t know the name of the DA.

Not that it was entirely her fault, the last DA was a woman named Diana Sydney who was involved in National scandal. Her and several Senators were caught giving money to Chinese pirates to smuggle highly illegal things, including hostages, into and out of several countries. She had only been forced to resign, then taken to federal prison a month ago.

The new DA had been in office for all of two weeks and had been too busy to catch up on the cases that Diana had neglected, to introduce herself to the press as the new DA. So Lexa had no clue who she was.

Well this was embarrassing, luckily she didn’t have to say anything, the maître d nodded before things could get awkward.

“Yes, right this way ma’am.” The maître d stepped around her pedestal, she was a young woman around 25 years old and she wore a white blouse and a black knee length skirt with heels that had to be torture on her feet. She grabbed a menu and gestured for Lexa to follow into the restaurant.

The restaurant is huge with two large chandlers, the walls were a deep red with a black border along the top and bottom of the walls, there large heavy red drapes tied to either side of the windows that overlooked a large park. The tables were separated far apart; you could hold a conversation without another table hearing anything.

It was mostly empty at this time a day, there were only three or four patrons in the entire place. The maître d led her to one of the tables next to the window, where a lone occupant sat waiting facing away her. Lexa looked around confused for a moment before she looked back at the occupant sitting at the table they were getting closer and closer to.

There was no doubt about it, this was the person she was being lead to.

“Here we are ma’am, a waiter will be over in a few minutes to take your orders.” The woman said as they stopped right in front of the table.

“Thank you.” Lexa said, still in slight shock as the maître d walked away. She knew who the person was sitting at the table even before they turned around. “Indra.” Lexa broke out into a wide grin. She hadn’t seen the older woman since she moved to the East Coast.

“Hello Lexa,” Indra returned with a smile.

**

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Lexa repeated for what had to be the 10th time. Indra had just finished telling her what she’d been up to since the last time they saw each other. It was the summer before Lexa moved to the Massachusetts, they were barbequing and Indra had been giving her tips on law school and telling her the best classes to take, which cases to study up on, and giving her tips on study techniques that got her through law school.

Apparently after that summer, Indra moved to Florida to become a state prosecutor, after about a year she moved to Atlanta to be the ADA that worked directly under the District Attorney and a few years after that she accepted her current position. The District Attorney for Los Angeles.

Lexa took a bite of her club sandwich as Indra smiled at her, “Yeah, it’s great to be back in LA. I heard your parents are based in Japan now. I’ve wanted to get in touch with them but their phones are off. I know it must be hard with them so far away.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got the gang, and Clarke's parents are like my second parents so at least I’ve got them. I can give you my mom’s email address if you wanted to catch up with them, they won’t answer for a couple of days but it’s something at least. They’re on a top secret mission or something, but their being very hush hush about everything.”

“That’s the military for you. So, how is everything with you?” Indra asked, taking a bite of her salad.

“Amazing, I’ve got some pretty exciting news. But, I can’t tell anyone yet.” Lexa knew her smile was giddy, but she couldn’t help herself.

Indra smiled in response and asked, “Is that why the change in career?”

“No. I was working for Nia Queen and Ontari Snow. Yeah,” Lexa nodded as she saw Indra grimace, “They wanted me to represent a murderer and I couldn’t do that, so I quit. And decided a change was in order.”

“Those two are the worst of the worst, how long did you work with them?”

“About a year, they had me do petty crimes cases for most of that time. Leading up to assaults and finally murder. It was the murder, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. I can justify a lot of things but murder, rape, never those things.” Lexa shook her head as she finished off her sandwich and casually picked at the remaining fries on her plate.

Indra took a final bite of her salad and swallowed a mouth full of water before she spoke. “I’ve looked over all of your cases. Your file is rather impressive. You’ve won almost every one of your cases, with the exception of one or two where new evidence was submitted into court that proved your client’s guilt.”

Lexa beamed when Indra said she was impressed with her file and the cases she’d handled. She remembered the first time she found out that Indra had her law degree.

***

_The sleep over was starting to become just that, a sleep over, as everyone was just starting to wind down from their sugar high and starting to get tired. It was just about 2 am and Lexa was up getting water for Clarke and herself, even though Clarke was practically falling asleep slumped against Lexa, she still wanted some water before falling asleep._

_Lexa walking into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water as she spied a tired looking Indra, at the same place she was earlier, still typing on her computer with a few folders spread out over the table. She looked zoned out even as she typed a rapid pace._

_“Hey, Ms. Foster…” Lexa started, because Indra looked exhausted and she probably didn’t even know what time it was. Indra blinked at the screen for a few moments before turning her gaze onto Lexa, “Um… it’s 2 am and… I, uh, just thought you’d, um, want to know.”_

_Lexa cleared her throat while Indra picked up her cell to check the time, “So it is.” The older woman said and Lexa could hear the tiredness in her voice._

_“What… are you… up to anyway?” Lexa asked hesitantly, “Is it something for the gym?” Lexa knew she shouldn’t pry but she was curious about what had kept Indra up for over two hours._

_“No, these are just a few case files that need to be reviewed and written up for the DA by tomorrow morning… well, by this morning. I’m almost done in any case. Then I need to sleep because I have a big case in the afternoon.” Indra must’ve been really tired, that was the most Lexa had ever heard her speak when she wasn’t shouting at gym members about their incorrect form._

_“Wait, you’re a lawyer?” Lexa asked, excitement in her voice._

_“A prosecutor yes.” Indra nodded._

_“What’s it like?” Lexa asked, moving over to the table and sitting down, she was intrigued, she knew she wanted to get her law degree, she just wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a defense lawyer or a prosecutor._

_“Well, it’s a lot of paperwork and reading,” Indra pointed at the files and her laptop. “But it’s absolutely worth it when you put a bad guy away.”_

***

They had ended up talking for another thirty before she remembered she was tired and started to fall asleep at the table. But from then on she had looked up to Indra and the woman had become a sort of mentor to her.

So you can imagine how Lexa felt when Indra praised her.

“Lexa, I’m going to be honest. No beating around the bush, no unnecessary drama.” Lexa held her breath as she nodded her understanding. “I want you on my team.” Lexa smiled so hard her cheeks hurt with the effort, she couldn’t believe it. “I don’t just want you there because I’ve known you for a long time and you’re one of Anya’s best friends. You’ve got talent, and I want to nurture it. What do you say?”

Lexa was choked up for a second, she couldn’t speak and could only stare. But somehow, she was able to force the words out of her mouth, “Yes… Yes, of course!”

“Good,” Indra said with a smile as she flagged down their waitress and signaled for the bill. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I have to get back to the office,” she said as she handed her card to the waitress.

“No I totally understand.” Lexa was still in shock. That had been easier than she thought. Lexa snapped back to the present when the waitress walked back over and handed Indra her card back and bid them a good day. And what a good day it was turning out to be. “When can I start?” Lexa asked eagerly.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the week and you’ll start on Monday.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Lexa said, standing and giving Indra a big hug. “It was good to see you Indra.”

“You as well child.”

They walked out of the restaurant together but split off in opposite directions as soon as they walked outside. Indra went right to walk the couple of blocks back to the office, while Lexa went left to where she parked her car. As she walked she couldn’t help noticing that she had an extra bounce in her step that she hadn’t had before.

She also had a lot of energy that she wanted to work off, so she hurried home and changed into her workout clothes on her way she texted Anya that she was coming to the gym and to be ready for her.

Trikru Gym was the same gym Indra had owned when they were younger that Anya owns now. A few years after Anya became a cop she went back to school for a business degree. About a year later she bought the gym from her mother, Indra. Indra wanted her to just give it to her but Anya insisted she buy it from her. After she became a detective and she had a lot more work to do, so she hired a manager to oversee the day to day operations of running the gym.

After throwing on her workout clothes Lexa jumped in her car and takes off toward Trikru Gym, smiling the entire time.

***

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that your contact in the DA’s office was your mother.” Lexa grunted as she did a few stretches with Anya. They were warming up before they started sparing, wanting to be limber and not pull a muscle or anything.

Anya laughed, “And where would be the fun in that kid?”

They were upstairs in the empty sparing room doing a few push-ups.

The entire floor of the room was made up of sparing mats, the entire back wall was made up of glass where you could look out into the rest of the gym. There were gloves, helmets and other safety equipment lined up on one wall and sparing staffs on the other one.

It was Lexa's favorite room, mostly because she got to beat up Anya and Octavia there. It was one of the newer parts of the gym as well as the entire upstairs.

The gym used to be a small warehouse that was shut down it was destined to become a couple of condos like the surrounding buildings had become but it never made it that far. They had just made the warehouse into a two story building when they stopped construction. As the neighborhood started to grow around the warehouse and coffee shops, restaurants and grocery stores started popping up Indra bought the bottom half of the warehouse and made it into a gym. When Anya took over, she bought the top half and knocked out the ceiling and replaced it with a second level so it could accommodate all of the new people the gym attracted, it being the only gym around for miles.

“So did you get a kick out of sending me into a meeting with your mom, when I had no idea she was even in this state?” Lexa asked as they finished their pushups and moved to crunches.

“Yes.” Lexa just rolled her eyes and continued her crunches.

They warmed up for another ten minutes before standing and making their way toward the wooden sparing staffs. Lexa grabbed the one that had two blues stripes on either end and Anya grabbed the one with two red stripes.

“You ready for this kid?” Anya asked stepping up to the middle of the room and getting into her fighting stance, her hands were perfectly spaced with the red stripes pointing up and her knees bent.

Lexa mirrored Anya’s stance and smirked, “Are you, grandma?”

“Let’s do this.” Anya scowled.

Red stripes met blue and Lexa immediately brought up the other end of the staff to hit Anya, but the blonde blocked it and struck out with her own staff. Lexa dodged her and swept the staff low to knock Anya off her feet, but her friend jumped. They circled each other, both looking for an opening and finding nothing.

Anya struck out with her staff overhead, making Lexa block the hit with her own staff, before throwing a kick to the brunette's stomach. Lexa huffed out a breath and staggered back slightly, giving Anya enough of an opening to bring her staff down on Lexa's arm. Lexa grunted, but stayed low and moved quickly around Anya, keeping her distance so she could regroup.

Instead of chasing her, Anya let her move away.

“Getting slow there Lex. You’re going to have to do better.” Anya taunted.

Lexa bared her teeth and snarled, “I’m just getting started.” Before moving in again.

They fought in a flurry of activity, trading blows and kicking each other down only for them to pop back up a second later. Lexa knew they were going to be covered in bruises before the day was done.

They were sweating and breathing hard, neither one of them had the advantage over the other, they had been sparing and training together for too long and they knew each other’s moves.

And then it happened.

Anya’s mistake.

Her feet were too wide apart.

She kept loosening and tightening her grip on the staff.

If Lexa was quick enough, and she timed it right, she could take out Anya’s right leg, it being her dominate leg she would lose her balance easier, Anya would shift back and her grip would loosen even further on the staff and Lexa could knock it out of her hand and she’d have this match in the bag.

It she was fast enough.

And she timed it right.

1…2…3… Now!

A second later Anya’s staff hit the ground and Lexa's came up under Anya’s chin making the blonde freeze for a second before nodding and consenting defeat.

Lexa dropped her staff and straightened up while holding out her hand for the customary Trikru Handshake.

Anya grasped Lexa's forearm in a quick shake before they both heard cheers and whistles from downstairs. They both turned to the glass wall and saw everyone in the gym standing by the front door looking into the sparing room, a few of the regulars where exchanging cash. Lexa and Anya both waved down to their audience and Lexa took a little bow, seeing as she won and all. The crowd dispersed, going back to their previous work out.

Lexa saw Octavia walk into the building and head straight for the stairs. She watched as the tiny brunette elbowed people out of the way when they didn’t move fast enough and just before she got to the stairs she ran into a solid muscled chest that belonged to non-other than Lincoln Carey.

Lincoln was the manager of the gym that Anya hired to manage the day to day things of the gym. Anya met him when she was leaving her one-night stand’s apartment. The elevator broke as they were heading down to the ground floor, having stopped somewhere between the 6th and 7th floor. They were stuck there for around 4 hours and had nothing better to do other than talk. Six months later, when they were hanging out at a party, Lincoln told Anya how he was between jobs and Anya told him that she needed someone to manage her gym.

Three years later and Anya’s been thinking about adding him on as a co-owner. Honestly, Lexa thought that if you could spend 4 hours trapped in an elevator with Anya and still want to hang out with her after that, then you deserved co-ownership.

Also Octavia had a giant crush on him.

Lexa elbowed Anya then pointed down where Octavia was blushing furiously up at Lincoln, even as the man had his head thrown back, laughing at something Octavia had just said.

“They’ve got it bad, both of them.” Anya commented as Octavia put her hand up to her mouth and giggled at Lincoln. “Oh man, if they got together they might even rival you and Clarke's level of disgustingness.”

Lexa snorted, “Not possible. Come on, let’s go embarrass her.”

They made their way out of the room and watched from the top of the stairs as Lincoln and Octavia just stared at each other.

“Baby Blake!” Anya shouted, “It’s about time you showed up. Ready to get schooled kiddo?”

Octavia flushed red at the nicknames Anya just shouted at her and mumbled something to Lincoln before making her way up the stairs two at a time. She hated being reminded that she was the youngest one out of everybody.

“Making friends Baby Blake?” Lexa said with a laugh, then she grunted when Octavia elbowed her in the stomach.

“Does not play well with others,” Anya said, pretending to write down the words on a fake notepad.

“Shut it Foster, you too Woods.” Octavia said as she pushed past them and into the sparing room.

“What’d I say,” Lexa said as she followed Octavia and Anya into the room.

Ignoring her, Octavia looked at Anya with a slow smile, “So, hand to hand combat first? You and me?”

 

An hour and a half later the three of them were sprawled out on the floor trying to catch their breath.

“So, Clarke and I are going to have dinner at her parents’ house on Thursday.” Lexa said, breaking the silence.

“No way!” Octavia exclaimed, sitting up.

“Yes way, and I’m super nervous about telling them…”

“That you defiled their daughter, repeatedly, in their home.” Octavia interrupted.

“No O! Well… yes. But not repeatedly and in their home.”

“But you did defile her repeatedly and in their home no less.” Anya said with an affirmative nod.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to tell them that!” Lexa said, mortified, “Also, can we stop with the defiling?”

“Have you stopped with the defiling? You and Clarke?” Octavia waggled her eyebrows.

“Ugh! No.”

“Oh my god, I have to be there. _We_ have to be there! We have to see the look on their faces when they realized you defiled…”

“…O!”

“… their daughter multiple time in their home.”

“No O. I swear to god if I catch you there!” Lexa threatened emptily.

“This is going to be so much fun, wait until I tell Raven.”

“Octavia Augusta Blake. You will do no such thing! Do you hear me?” Lexa didn’t want to have to use her full name, but Octavia left her no choice.

Octavia laid back down with a sigh, “Fine. You can’t just use my full name like that. It isn’t fair.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually uploading three chapters today. Because I made you guys wait for so long. I'm sorry again.
> 
> ******** REMEMBER! I UPLOADED CHAPTERS 8 9 AND 10 today**********
> 
> After this there is going to be an intermission. Which is just a bunch of flashbacks and then a time jump yayayayayay

_ Junior Year: October _

_Lexa bounded up the three small steps to front door, turned the handle and walked straight into the Griffin household without even knocking._

_“Clarke! I’m here!” Lexa shouted up the staircase, where she assumed Clarke was still getting dressed. “Come on or we’ll be late!”_

_Clarke was supposed to be driving Lexa to her doctor’s appointment that was at 4:00pm since Lexa's car was in the shop and her mom was on base in therapy._

_“Hey kiddo, Clarke's not here.” She heard Jake’s voice before he rounded the corner to the kitchen and walked into the living room to stand in front of her. “She said she had a last minute project to complete for Art.”_

_“What? Why didn’t she call me and tell me?” Lexa trailed off as she took her phone out of her pocket and looked down at it to see that she had three texts and two missed calls, all from Clarke._

Griffter: Lex, I’m so sorry. I have to complete this stupid Art project or I’ll fail so I can’t take you to your appointment.

Griffter: Come and get my car from the school, I’ll just see if I can catch a ride from my dad. Or leave me your bike and I’ll bike home.

Griffter: Lexa dammit. I bet you left your phone on silent again.

Lextra: It’s ok Clarke. And yes I did leave my phone on silent again.

_“Ah, I see.” She had indeed left her phone on silent after she got out of school. How was she supposed to get there on time now?_

_“I can take you if you want.” Jake said, looking down at Lexa._

_She tried not to look too hopeful at the suggestion, “Are you sure. I don’t want to take you away from anything…”_

_“Nonsense, I’m tired of being cooped up in the house anyway. Let’s go.” About a month ago, Jake had hurt his arm on the job so he took a leave of absence. He wasn’t allowed to work until his arm was fully healed._

_They were half way there when Jake decided to break the silence between them._

_“So what are you going in for?”_

_She knew her was going to ask why she was going to the doctor’s so she was prepared to answer. He and Abby had known about Lexa's penis for as long as they’d known Lexa so it wasn’t weird to talk about any check-ups with them. “They told me that the sperm samples I gave them a month ago was contaminated so they want a new batch.”_

_“I’m sorry kid, I know how much you hate that place.” Jake said and one of his hands left the steering wheel to squeeze Lexa's shoulder._

_“Yeah well… Usually I have Clarke to make me feel… normal afterwards… but I guess I’ll have to just deal.”_

_Ten minutes later they pull into the doctor’s office and Jake asks her if he wants to go inside with her. She tells him no then makes her way into the building._

_She always makes sure to schedule her appointments later in the day so she’s alone and she doesn’t have to suffer under any judgmental stares the older men throw at her when she walks in. She was only inside for thirty minutes but it felt like hours to her. She walked with her head down back into the car where Jake sat waiting for her._

_“You ok kid?” Jake asked, putting the car in reverse and driving out of the parking lot._

_Lexa nodded, feeling better and better the further they get away from the doctor’s office. “He said I have a low sperm count and the chances of conceiving a child with anyone was very low.”_

_Jake nodded at the information and tries to break the tension he could see in her shoulders, “That doesn’t mean you don’t still need to wrap it before you tap it.” He joked._

_Lexa could only find it in herself to let a small smile form before she went back to looking out of the window. When they pull up to the Griffin household Lexa looks at him with a raised eyebrow._

_“Clarke's home.” Was all he said and Lexa jumped out of the car and raced upstairs to Clarke's room where Clarke sits on the bed waiting for her._

_Clarke took one look at her and whispered, “Come here Lex.” Opening her arms and letting Lexa bury herself in Clarke's neck. “You’re ok.” She said softly, “You’re here with me.”_

_She let Clarke calm her until Jake knocked on the door with a tub of ice cream and two spoons for both girls._

_She felt more than a little loved by both Griffins in her presence as she dug into the tub of ice cream with Clarke by her side._

***

“Are you nervous?”

It was Thursday night and Clarke and Lexa stood on the front porch of Clarke's old childhood home. Clarke was nervously playing with the pie she had made for dessert and looked like she would rather be anywhere else right at that moment.

“Because you don’t have to be,” Lexa continued, “You look beautiful by the way, did I mention that earlier.”

Lexa let her eyes roam over Clarke's form. She was wearing blue jeans, a gray blouse and blue/white high tops.  The jeans the blonde was wearing fit perfectly, making her butt look great and Lexa couldn’t help but give it a squeeze when Clarke had come out of the bedroom and twirled in front of her to show off her outfit. Clarke was wearing a simple gray blouse with the top two buttons undone to show off a minimal amount of cleavage, that Lexa had been drooling over when she first saw them.

Lexa has seen Clarke in all sorts of attire that made the blonde look gorgeous and smoking hot, but she always loved it when Clarke was dressed the way she was now, low key. A simple blouse and jeans and high-tops.

“I’m not nervous.” Clarke said, now straightening out her shirt unnecessarily. “I mean it’s not like I’m about to have dinner with my parents to tell them I’m pregnant. Not only that but it’s not Finn’s, whom I just broke up with, but it’s yours, whom I’ve been secretly sleeping with for years. Yeah, nope, why would I be nervous or anything? That makes no sense.”

“Ok good!” Lexa said with a mischievous smirk, breezing past Clarke's obvious sarcasm as she raised her hand to ring the doorbell.

“Lexa wait!” Clarke whined as she grabbed Lexa's arm before she could ring the doorbell. “I am nervous ok. What are they going to say?”

Clarke looked up at her with her big wet blue eyes. Lexa hated seeing the blonde look so scared, it tore at her heart every time.

“Clarke relax these are your parents you’re talking about. The same parents who bailed both of us out of jail when we broke into McDonald’s junior year when we were high out of our minds and we thought they were closed so we picked the lock on the back door, snuck in and made chicken sandwiches. Only to find out they were not closed and we had set off the emergency alarm breaking in. The same parents who caught us throwing that party in senior year. They walked into the house right as we were in the middle of that beer chugging contest, that I totally won by the way, and they didn’t even ground you for that. I mean they did for like a day but it wasn’t even a full day.

“Your parents love you and they probably won’t be even half as upset as you think they’ll be. We’re both adults, and yeah we’re only about a year and a half into our careers but we will be ok. As long as we have each other.”

As Lexa finished her mini speech she stared into Clarke's blue eyes. She could see the love and adoration in her gazed and Lexa couldn’t help but think it was mirrored in her own gaze.

Clarke surged forward and planted a fast kiss on Lexa's lips, “Thank you. And you’re right, we’ll be fine.” Taking a deep breath, Clarke looked at Lexa, “Ring the doorbell.”

Lexa pushed the button and the doorbell rang, they could hear it echo throughout the house, letting the occupants inside know that they were there.

Lexa chuckled to herself slightly as she remembered convincing Clarke to let her and Raven change the tone of the doorbell so that it played a little toon every time someone pushed the button the summer after freshman year. Then they played ding-dong ditch for three days driving Abby crazy and forcing her to yell at Jake to change it back.

“What are you laughing about?” Clarke asked, her lips were tilting up in an amused half smile as she watched Lexa.

“That summer we changed the doorbell to that obnoxious toon and Abby yelled at Jake for three days in a row to change it back.”

Clarke giggled lowly as the door in front of them swung wide open and a large body barreled out of the house and wrapped both women up in a hug.

“My girls,” Jake Griffin’s baritone voice boomed in Lexa's ear that was pressed against his wide chest. Jake stepped back and let them go, he was a tall, broad shouldered man who would look threatening if he wasn’t constantly wearing a large smile. “I haven’t seen either of you in too long. Come on in, dinner’s almost ready.”

They followed Jake through the house to the kitchen where Clarke deposited the pie she was holding and Lexa stuck the wine that _she_ was holding into the refrigerator.

“Looks like dinner is ready, Abby must have taken it to the dining room. Let’s hurry before the others eat it all.” Jake hurried to the other side of the room and through the door to the dining room.

“What do you mean ‘others’ I thought it was just going to be you, mom, me and Lexa?” Clarke asked confused as she followed Jake with Lexa following behind both of them, silently wondering what Jake meant too.

“Yeah, it was going to be, but then Raven called Abby…” Jake lead them through the door and once they got to the other side, Lexa stopped in her tracks.

There, at the dining table, sat Raven, Octavia and Anya. Raven was telling Abby a story, wildly gesturing around herself as Abby laughed and Anya looked on in amusement. Octavia, on the other hand, was staring straight at the door and smirking at, Lexa was sure, the dawning horror she was sure her face was showing.

“Hope you guys didn’t start eating without us.” Jake took a seat at the opposite end of the table from Abby who was sitting at the head of the table. Lexa and Clarke took a seat across from Octavia, Raven and Anya.

“Blake.” Lexa practically growled as she glared at the younger girl.

“Commander.” Octavia, sassed back.

Clarke put a hand on Lexa thigh under the table to calm her down. “What are you guys doing here?”

“What, you think we’d miss the chance to have a family dinner with the two people we haven’t seen in weeks. We miss them too, ya know.” Raven smirked at Clarke with a excited glint in her eye, and Lexa huffed out a breath.

It was going to be a long dinner.

 

Dinner was going well, despite both Raven and Octavia’s pointed words and a few joking hints about Clarke's pregnant state here and there. Luckily it went right over Clarke's parents’ heads.

Clarke was a mess of nerves, she knew she had to tell her parents eventually, even if her best friends were there, making it almost impossible for her to want to do it. Because not only was she telling her parents she was pregnant, she was also telling them it was Lexa's which also meant telling them she’d been sleeping with Lexa for a long time. And that wasn’t something she wants to do.

Maybe she could word it like it was the first time they had had sex. Yeah, that way she wouldn’t have to get into the why they were only friends with benefits, or why they weren’t together sooner.

“Oh man, Mama G, these _baby_ carrots are the best.” Raven said.

“You hate carrots Raven.” Her mother said, confused.

“Well, these were obviously made with love. It makes them ten times better.” Raven popped a carrot in her mouth and Clarke watched her try and not cringe as she chewed.

“O-ok.” Her mother shrugged and looked over at Lexa. “Lexa how’ve you been. It’s been so long since we’ve seen you.”

“I’ve been doing great, working hard mostly. But I’ve been able to find time to relax and have a little fun.” Lexa replied scooping peas up into her mouth.

“Oh yeah she has.” Octavia muttered into her cup as she took a drink, throwing a pointed look at Clarke.

Clarke scowled at the younger girl and kicked her leg out blindly, trying to hit Octavia who was sitting between Anya and Raven. She missed and it was Raven who let out a loud yelp before she could stop herself. Clarke smirked on the inside, at least she got one of the perpetrators.

“So are you still working over at that law firm… Queen & Snow?” Clarke's dad asked, taking a bite of chicken.

“Um, actually. I quit on Sunday. Anya was kind enough to get me an interview with the DA, who is Indra by the way.”

“Really, I knew she was back in town, but I didn’t know she was taking over as the DA! How exciting, how did the interview go?” Clarke's dad leaned forward his eyes bright.

“I got the job.” Lexa said with a big smile. Lexa had already told her when she got home that day. Lexa had been excited and she celebrated with Clarke all night long.

Clarke felt herself getting heated the longer she thought about that night, she needed to calm down. She could not afford to jump Lexa in front of her parents and their friends.

Even though Lexa had already told her, she still felt proud of Lexa and she wanted to celebrate with the older woman again.

“Congratulations!” Abby said, grabbing her glass of wine, “To Lexa, may she have a happy and successful life and career.” They all raised their glasses, even Clarke who had declined wine stating she had to drive them back, and clinked each other’s glasses.

“So,” Jake started with a teasing grin directed at Lexa, “Have you met anyone new? Are you seeing anyone?”

“Yeah Lex, do you gotta a girlfriend yet.” Raven added on teasingly while Anya sipped her wine slowly with that same amused smirk she always has and Octavia grinned almost manically, waiting for Lexa's answer.

“Um. No I haven’t met anyone new Jake.” Lexa skillfully ignored their three friends. “Octavia on the other hand, has a date with a one Lincoln Carey. You know the guy that manages Trikru Gym. She’s been crushing on him since he started managing the place.” Lexa smirked at Octavia who was blushing furiously as all the attention was shifted to her.

“Oh really, can we expect grandkids anytime soon O?” Jake teased with a smile. Octavia, Raven and Anya were over at the Griffin household almost as much as Lexa was. Clarke's parents treated them like they were their kids, just like they treated Lexa as their own.

“Now that you mention it,” Octavia said, her embarrassment quickly turning into a sly smile as she tried to redirect attention back to Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke quickly interrupted the younger girl, she wasn’t ready to tell anyone yet, “How are you and Wick, Raven? Any godchildren along the way for us?”

Raven grimaced at the mention of Wick, “We broke up two days ago.”

“What! Why?” Abby asked pouting, “I was holding out hope that you two would be the first to get married.”

“Yeah Ray, he was the only one who could talk particle physics with you and not get confused.” Lexa looked confused, even Clarke had to admit she didn’t see that one coming.

“Yeah, but when you’re able to keep up a conversation about particle physics while having sex somethings wrong.” Raven stated matter-of-factly. “I mean, I shouldn’t even be able to remember my name, much less random facts about physics while we’re have hard…”

“Ok Raven, we get it.” Abby interrupted before Raven could say more. “What about you Anya?”

Anya had just been watching on silently, “Me. Oh no one really. Just a few one night stands, my specialty. I’m not looking to settle down or anything serious right now.”

“You’ll tell us when you are though right? Because we may or may not know a few people who may be interested in a relationship.”

Anya chuckled slightly, “Yes Abby, I promise. Although I’ve been pretty busy between catching bad guys and running Trikru.”

“How are you doing Clarke? Your mom told me about Flyn, can’t say I’m sorry to see him go.” Her dad didn’t like to call Finn by his name either, so he made up names like Lexa did, but he never actually said them to his face.

“I’m fine. I was never truly invested in him.”

This was it, she should tell them right now, it was the perfect time, she could say, ‘I wasn’t truly invested in him because I’ve been in love with Lexa since we were teenagers. Also I’ve been sleeping with Lexa since the end of sophomore year and I’m actually pregnant right now with her child.’

Instead of doing that she looked around at everyone’s plates, they were all done with their food, so she said, “Anyone want dessert? I made an apple pie.” Everyone nodded eagerly. “Lexa you want to help me?”

“Don’t forget the ice cream.” Her dad said, and Raven nodded her agreement. They were the only two who liked ice cream with fresh apple pie. It must be an engineer thing.

They collected everyone’s plate and made their way into the kitchen, where they put all the plates in the sink. Clarke tried to sike herself up to tell her parents that she was pregnant while she cut up seven pieces of pie.

“Hey,” Lexa said, before they walked back into the dining room. “You’ve got this, don’t be nervous, I’m here for you.”

“Ok, alright. I’ve got this.” Clarke took a deep breath and walked back into the dining room balancing four plates, two in her hand and two on her forearms. Clarke worked as a waitress for a semester in collage and she learned she had a knack for balancing things. Lexa came in behind her holding two bowls and one plate.

Lexa handed the two bowls to Raven and Jake, they were the ones with the ice cream in it and handed the plate to Octavia, while Clarke handed Anya and Abby a plate and set hers and Lexa's on the table.

Everyone dug in, devouring the pie while they made small talk with one another. Clarke ate slower than everyone else, her stomach turning summersaults with nerves, making it difficult for Clarke to enjoy her dessert.

She felt Lexa put a hand on her leg in silent encouragement, and took a deep breath. When she let it out she cleared her throat loudly enough for the entire table to hear.

“I have something I need to tell you guys,” she stated, looking back and forth between her parents. Here it goes, now or never. Taking another deep breath, she blurted out, “I’m pregnant.” While looking back and forth between her mom and dad.

Her dad sat still, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he took in what Clarke had just said. Her mom wasn’t fairing much better, her face was pale and she looked like she had just swallowed a bug. There was a tense silence for a moment, where no one moved and only the constant pressure of Lexa's hand on her thigh kept her sane. She could see her friends waiting for her parent’s reaction eagerly and she was glad that she had already told them.

It was her mother who broke the silence first with a strangled, “What? How?”

Raven looked like she wanted to say something along the lines of ‘well when two people are horney for each other…’ but wisely she kept her mouth shut.

Strangely enough her dad was the one to recover first breaking the tension in the air with a light hearted laugh, “Well you know _how_ honey, after all we did it ourselves with Clarke.”

Tension successfully broken Raven let out a light chuckle, “Yeah, I mean you are a doctor right?”

Abby snapped her eyes to Raven and glared until the brunette shrunk in her seat, a little color returned to her mother’s face as she turned back to Clarke. “I meant, you said you broke up with Finn? Why would you do that if…”

“The baby isn’t Finn’s,” Clarke scoffed, disgusted. As if she’d let Finn get her pregnant after he cheated on her. Not that she was trying to get pregnant in the first place, but still.

“So whose baby is it?” Her father asked, looking at her like he already knew.

“It’s Lexa's.”

She was staring at her dad when she said it but it was her mother’s reaction that had her turning around.

“What! What do you mean it’s Lexa's!” Abby’s voice was shrill and her face was even paler than the last time.

Anya, Raven and Octavia watched in amazement as Abby opened and closed her mouth, trying to find something to say, while they continued eating their dessert.

“Wait! Wait! You guys are sleeping together?” Abby asked and both Clarke and Lexa nodded slowly. “For how long?” Abby sounded like she didn’t want to know the answer.

Anya, Raven and Octavia leaned forward in anticipation as Clarke and Lexa looked at each other for a moment before answering.

“Since sophomore year.” Clarke said, deliberately vague, hoping her mother wouldn’t ask if it was high school or college.

“Sophomore year of high school or college.” Of course Clarke wouldn’t be lucky enough to escape that one.

It looked to Clarke like Anya Raven and Octavia leaned even closer before she said anything.

“High school.” Clarke mumbled, though loud enough for her mother to hear.

“What!” Abby screeched again and turned to look at Lexa, “You’ve been defiling my daughter since high school! In my house!”

At that Anya Raven and Octavia couldn’t take it anymore, they busted out laughing, tears were streaming down their face and Octavia fell out of her chair from laughing so hard.

“And how can you be so calm Jake!” Abby turned on her husband who was watching the three stooges laugh uncontrollably on the floor, barely managing to hold onto his own laughter.

“I knew they were having… um… relations since their junior year.” Jake said with a shrug.

“What?” Abby’s voice was deceptively calm.

“Yeah, I heard them once when I walked into the house and up to our room, so I went outside and then walked back into the house and slammed the door so they’d know I was there. Also I emptied the trash out of Clarke's bedroom once and there were a few used condoms in there so yeah I knew.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me!” Abby shouted making the three stooges crack up all over again at the look on Jake’s face.

“Well, they were being safe and really what were you going to do. Tell Clarke and Lexa to stop? They wouldn’t have. Tell them they couldn’t have sleep overs anymore because they were sleeping together? Sever their friendship? Come on Abby, we aren’t that kind of parents.”

Clarke watched as her mom cooled down, listening to her husband’s words and knowing that he was right.

“We could have talked to them and maybe prevented this.” She gestured to Clarke.

“We always use protection mom.” Clarke said, she felt like she had to defend herself and Lexa. “We weren’t trying to get pregnant.”

“Then how do you explain yourselves.” Abby crossed her arms and looked at both her and Lexa.

“The condom broke, manufacture error.” Lexa said, trailing off when Abby glared at her. But she couldn’t hold the glare for long so she just nodded her head in acknowledgment of Lexa's statement.

“Wait, did you seriously tell these three knuckleheads before you told your parents?” Clarke's dad sounded offended as he crossed his arms and stared at her.

“Well maybe…” Clarke said smiling at her father.

“Did you three only come to see me freak out?” Abby asked, narrowing her eyes at Raven, Anya and Octavia.

“Maybe…” Anya said, under the glare of the older woman.

Abby just sighed and looked over at Clarke and Lexa, “So are you two officially together or…?”

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes, before Lexa spoke, “Not yet. We haven’t talked about it. But I would like to ask… Clarke Griffin will you officially like to go on a date with me?”

“I mean if you’re going to put me on the spot like that…” Clarke smirked at Lexa, “I would love to.”

 

The seven of them spent the rest of the night talking and laughing before they all headed home for the night.

Clarke and Lexa spent the night cuddled into each other, just talking lowly about the future, about what they wanted from each other and about how their lives are going to have to change to accommodate the child that will be on the way in just under 7 months.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Griffin.” Lexa said as she snuggled into Clarke's back.

“Me too Woods. Me too.” Clarke replied, already drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you're feeling. I honestly want to know all your thoughts.
> 
> I really want to know your thoughts, even if it's just 'Damn' or 'Eh' or 'Get this shit outta here.'
> 
> ok maybe not that last one but I do accept critics.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright... so three month time jump! Dinner with the parents again, this time without the three knuckleheads and we get to see the why Lexa's a lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait, I do apologize but here's like 7000 words to make up for it.
> 
> I know I said it was going to be a bunch of flashbacks but I changed my mind so here.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments and well wishes on the speedy recovery of my computer. It's all better now thank you guys. 
> 
> Oh as always, I don't have a beta so how about you guys just tell me if I made a mistake or anything.
> 
> I appreciate you all, and now without further adieu

_ 5th Grade: April _

_“So what do you want to do when you grow up?”  Clarke asked Lexa as they swung back and forth on the swing set at their school. It was the final recess of the day before school let out and they had been discussing the different careers in class only a few minutes before._

_“I don’t know?” Lexa replied looking across the playground at Ontari and Roan who were laughing at a young boy that they had pushed into the dirt. “Maybe a police officer so I can stop the bullies from bullying and stop bad guys from hurting people.”_

_Clarke nodded at that. She knew Lexa hated bullies and hated the way they never got in trouble for making fun of other kids, or beating them up when no one was around._

_“What about you Clarke? What do you wanna be when you’re older?”_

_Clarke knew exactly what she wanted to be, she didn’t even need to think about it, so without even hesitating she said, “I want to be a surgeon, just like my mom. I want to save people too.”_

***

“Where do you think you’re going, missy.” Lexa asked, reaching up and trying to wrap an arm around Clarke’s naked waist to pull her back down into the bed. “I’m not done with you yet get back here.”

Clarke moved with surprising swiftness, given that her stomach was way bigger than a five-month pregnancy would suggest, maneuvering out of Lexa easy reach and swaying towards the bathroom.

“Sorry hotshot, but we have to be at my parent’s house in an hour. If you want to make it on time _and_ smell good, we have to shower up now.” Clarke said, already in the bathroom.

Lexa could think of several things she could be doing instead of getting ready for dinner with the Griffins. All of them were Clarke, in various compromising positions no less. That’s not to say that she didn’t want to have dinner with them, just that she’d rather be having nonstop sex with Clarke, like they had been doing since Clarke got home from work. Clarke had been basically a horndog ever since she hit her 4th month, not that Lexa was complaining.

“How about we cancel today and tomorrow we have lunch with them?” Lexa compromised, “I mean it only seems fair, we spent most of today in bed, why even leave it?”

A second later the shower came on and the doctor poked her head back into the bedroom, “We haven’t had dinner with them in two weeks, they’re getting antsy. I told you that my mom changed my schedule so that we would be off at the same time so I wouldn’t have an excuse not to come to dinner, right.” Lexa shook her head no and looked over at Clarke. “Well, she did. So get up and come help me get my back.” She disappeared back in the bathroom and Lexa heard her step into the shower.

Lexa laid on her back staring at the ceiling thinking about the last three months and how much her life had changed and how much it had stayed the same since.

Lexa and Clarke had been on more than a couple dates, five to be exact, in the last three months and had been learning how they fit as a couple, instead of just friends with benefits. At first they were a bit apprehensive, unsure of how their dynamic would change, but after the first two dates, they realized that it wasn’t much different than how they normally were. They joked around a lot, they told each other about their day still.

One of the big differences really was the way they talked about their future with each other. Instead of talking about where they want to be as an individual, they mostly talked about where they would be in the future together as a couple. And the house they would buy together, and what their child would look like. They talked about trips they would take together as a family. It all went from ‘I would love to go to France in the summer’ to ‘We should take a trip to France one day, sometime in the future’, things like that. Little things, that seem meaningless and trivial, but meant the world to Lexa.

She loved it all. She loved that she got to hold Clarke’s hand whenever she wanted to. Got to kiss Clarke, whenever she wanted. Take her on a date when she wanted, tell her that she loved her when she wanted.

The other difference in their relationship was that they now lived together in Clarke’s apartment, had been for two months now. She had moved in after their third date, Clarke had said that she ‘might as well move in’ since she ‘practically lived there anyway’ but she had blushed and pulled out a black and grey key with a racoon face on top. When Lexa pointed out that she already had a key Clarke said that her new key made it official.

Lexa loved waking up to Clarke every morning or getting off work and knowing that she’d be going home to Clarke. Even if Clarke was at work, she loved knowing that the doctor would be coming home to her. She was so happy, she had the love of her life and a baby on the way.

What more could she possibly want or need.

And, in what Lexa believed to be her biggest accomplishment, she had successfully weened Clarke off of caffeine. Or, well, at least so she was down to one cup a day. She managed to get Clarke to drink, smoothies instead and tea, non-caffeinated of course. Clarke wasn’t happy about it of course, but Lexa had bravely offered up her body as substitute and Clarke was very happy with the tradeoff.

There were a few moments when the blonde grumbled at Lexa at her caffeine deprivation but mostly she had come to accept her fate. Clarke knew that it was better for the baby in the long run.

The brunette sat up at the low seductive voice of ‘Lexa my back’ coming from the bathroom. She looked down at her member and frowned at its limpness, a moment later that frown dropped and she shrugged jumping out of bed and headed to the bathroom, her soft length swaying back and forth between her legs as she walked. It was only fair she figured, Clarke had just ridden her long and hard not an hour ago, so she was bound to still be soft.

She joined Clarke in the shower, slowly lowering herself to the blonde’s center. If she couldn’t get hard she was just going to have to use her mouth.

 

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite daughter!” Jake’s voiced boomed with excitement as he stepped forward and wrapped Lexa in a big hug and pulled her inside the house.

“Dad!” Clarke whined as he practically ignored her. She followed Lexa and her dad inside, dragging her feet the whole way.

“Oh and Clarke. Hey.” He said jokingly as he continued to drag Lexa inside.

They were at Clarke’s parent’s house for a family dinner night, this time without the Three Stooges there to annoy the heck out of them.

“Clarke! Lexa! I’m glad you could join us.” Clarke’s mom came out of the kitchen with a white apron on and into the living room where they were standing, Jake with his arm around Lexa’s shoulders and Clarke behind them glaring at her dad. “Dinner’s not ready yet, it won’t be ready for another 10 minutes. I actually could use another pair of hands in the kitchen.” Lexa stepped forward and opened her mouth, Clarke knew she was about to volunteer, seeing the same look on Lexa’s face, Abby held up a hand and said, “You’re a guest Lexa, I’ll take Jake.”

Lexa reluctantly nodded and stepped back while Jake moved to follow Abby. “Let’s go honey. See ya my favorite daughter, and Clarke.”

“Daaad.” Clarke pouted. Jake laughed and turned around to Clarke, giving her a kiss on the head and a big hug.

“I’m just kidding sweetie.”

Both her parents disappeared into the kitchen and Lexa turned to Clarke, “So what do you want to do while we wait?”

Clarke let a small smile grace her features, “I could think of a few things.”

 

 

“Oh god…. Fuck, Lexa… harder.” Clarke moaned into the pillows she was laying on as Lexa moved in and out of her.

“I don’t want to hurt you baby,” Lexa panted in Clarke’s ear upping her pace minutely.

“Come on Lex,” Clarke paused and moaned when Lexa hit that perfect spot on her front wall that made her toes curl. “You won’t hurt me. We don’t have that much time to go slow.” Clarke felt Lexa nod and pick up her pace to a fast hard pounding.

They were upstairs in Clarke’s old bedroom while her parents were still in the kitchen finishing up dinner. She was on her stomach with at least four pillows propping her up so Lexa could take her from behind, because at five months Clarke was huge. Even so, she liked it from behind hence the pillows.

They didn’t talk for the next five minutes only communicating in gasps, grunts and strangled moans. Clarke shuddered as every stroke dragged across her front wall and grabbed a fist full of the sheets as Lexa pounded into her. She could feel it, the tingling in her spine. The heat in her lower stomach. She was on the edge and she just needed to be pushed over.

Just before she could fall over that edge she heard her mom’s voice calling up the stairs, “Dinner’s ready!”

Lexa cursed under her breath as her hips slowed down, but Clarke reached back and grabbed the thigh that was closest to her and growled over her shoulder at Lexa, “Don’t you dare stop. I’m so close.”

“Ok.” Lexa said as she leaned over Clarke’s back and picked the pace right back up. This time though, she brought her hand around to roughly play with Clarke’s clit.

Clarke moaned around the mouthful of pillow that she stuffed back in her mouth as she tightened around Lexa. It only took a minute for her back to stiffen as her orgasm crashed over her with wave after wave of pleasure. She felt Lexa slow down and gradually stop as Clarke’s body stopped shuddering.

Lexa pulled out slowly, then stood and pulled her jeans back on before helping Clarke stand on shaky legs.

“You ok? Can you walk?” Lexa asked breathlessly as she bent down to pull first Clarke’s panties then jeans up her legs.

“Yeah,” Clarke said as Lexa rose to stand in front of her. Clarke looked her up and down and smoothed out Lexa’s hair and wiped a bit of lipstick from the corner of the brunette’s mouth. She eyed the very noticeable bulge in Lexa’s jeans, it was a dead giveaway to what they were doing upstairs and Clarke wanted to get on her knees and suck Lexa off.

“Don’t worry, you can take care of it later.” Lexa said with a wink while trying to rearrange her package so it was less noticeable.

Clarke wasn’t convinced that her parents wouldn’t know what she and Lexa were just up to and she knew that her dad would definitely know what had been happening just moments ago, but she just nodded and lead Lexa back downstairs and into the dining room. They didn’t have time for anything else anyway.

“There you two are! We were worried we’d have to send a rescue team up there to find you.” Clarke’s dad said with a broad smile as Clarke and Lexa took their seats at the table. His smile turned mischievous as he looked at the two of them, “Reliving a few old memories in your old room kiddo.” He asked with a wink in Clarke’s direction, then threw his head back and laughed loudly when he saw the light tinge of pink in Lexa’s cheeks.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her girlfriend in exasperation, for a lawyer, Lexa was terrible at keeping a poker face… at least where her parents were involved, otherwise she had a perfect poker face that could rival even Indra’s.

“Jake!” Clarke’s mom admonished while throwing him a dirty look. “Please, no talking about our daughter’s past sex life at the table.” Her mom’s dirty looked changed to one of unease and horror at the thought.

“Who said anything about past sex life?” Clarke mumbled under her breath to Lexa, then smiled happily, pleased, when Lexa let out a soft chuckle. She watched as the tension drained from the brunette’s body, glad that she’d been able to make her girlfriend relax.

“It is in the past Clarke.” Lexa teased with a smirk on her face, Clarke just rolled her eyes and took a big bite of the mash potatoes her made.

“Mmm, you know what would taste so good on this?” Clarke asked with her mouth full, not even pausing to let them all guess, “Pickles.”

“Clarke, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Her mom said, but she just ignored her and continued to eat the food on her plate, this time taking a big bite of steak.

“Oh and maybe some ketchup…”

Her mom looked at her pointedly, while Lexa excused herself and walked into the kitchen.

“Jake, I thought we taught her this lesson when she was a child. No talking with your mouth full.”

“You did but I didn’t listen, obviously.” Clarke said around a mouthful of food.

“It’s disrespectful.”

“Love you!”

“Clarke,” her mother warned.

“Mom,” Clarke mimicked, she was enjoying herself. She loved to rile up her mom.

“Jake! Tell your daughter to stop this nonsense straight away!” Her mom said, looking at her dad, her tone not at all serious and taking on a playful edge.

Before her dad could get out anything more than, ‘Clarke’, with a wide smile on his face, Lexa returned to the dining table with two new items.

“Ok, I got you ketchup and pickles… well, pickle juice because they’re out of pickles.” Lexa set the bottle of ketchup down in easy reach of Clarke as well as the jar of pickle juice. “You guys are out of pickles by the way.” She said, turning and facing Clarke’s mom with a grin.

“Yes, I heard.” Her mom rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Clarke turned to Lexa and swallowed the food in her mouth, then kissed Lexa’s cheek, “Thank you baby.”

Lexa knew the drill by now, for two months now Clarke had been craving the weirdest combination of foods. Lexa, the sweet thing she is, had been in and out of the grocery store since, coming back with every craving Clarke had been hit with no matter what time it was. Pickles were the most common thing she wanted, she just wanted them on everything. She couldn’t help it.

Jake smiled as Lexa sat back down and continued eating, while Clarke poured both ketchup and pickle juice onto her mash potatoes. “I remember your mother craved the same thing when she was pregnant with you.” His smile turned mischievous, “Of course that wasn’t all she was craving.” He threw a wink at her mom and the older doctor blushed.

“Jake.” Her mom said as she continued blushing.

“Yeah, she’s not the only one…” Lexa muttered under her breath and Clarke giggled.

Clarke had to admit she’d become something of a sex fiend in the last three months, basically taking Lexa anywhere they were alone for any period of time. She couldn’t help it if her hormones where going crazy, besides, she thought it was fair seeing as she hadn’t had coffee at all in two months. Riding Lexa into oblivion almost every day seemed like a fair trade.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before her mom cleared her throat and spoke.

“So, Lexa, how is being a prosecutor going? Is it treating you well?”

“Yeah, is it living up to expectation?” Her dad tacked on, looking over at Lexa as he asked.

“I love it. I’ve been winning all my cases so far. I mean I haven’t had any high profile cases yet, but every win counts. It feels good to put away the bad guys for once instead of setting them free.” Lexa enthused, nodding along to her own words.

“That’s good, kiddo, I’m glad you’re finally doing the thing that you love to do. Argue with the assholes, as you so elegantly put it as a teenager.” Both her dad and Lexa chuckled at the memory as they all cleared the rest of their plates.

Clarke and her mom cleared the table and came back with dessert. Cherry pie with whipped cream on top.

As they dug into their dessert, Clarke’s mom fixed Lexa with a glare, “Are you two officially together?” The look on her face promised pain if the answer wasn’t yes.

Lexa answered with a smug look and threw an arm around the back of Clarke's chair and replied with, “I’ll have you know, we just had our fifth date last night.” Her face oddly full of pride.

“Yeah and we’ve been living together for the last two months.” Clarke tacked on. It was after their third date that they decided that Lexa should just move in with Clarke, seeing as Lexa was always at her house anyway.

“Oh have you.”  Her mother hedged and Clarke narrowed her eyes at the older doctor.

“Yes mother I told you this, like, two months ago when Lexa moved in.” Clarke replied dryly as the woman before her continued to pretend to not know what she was talking about.

Her mom dropped the act when Clarke glared at her, “I’m sorry I just want to be sure that you’re being taken care of and that Lexa is doing right by you.”

“Mom, I can take care of myself. I’m pregnant, not helpless. Also this is Lexa we’re talking about,” Clarke exclaimed pointing at her girlfriends who was steadily making her way through her cherry pie. “The woman who, as a teenager, accidentally hit a racoon and called out from work just to take it to the animal hospital. You’ve known her since we were five, she’s not just going to abandon me.”

Her mom sighed, “You’re right. You’re right. I’m sorry Lexa, I don’t mean to question you and your relationship with Clarke.”

“It’s ok Abby,” Lexa said, as she continued eating. “I know how protective you are of Clarke. No worries.”

“Have you guys done an ultrasound yet? Do you know what you’re having?” Clarke’s dad asked curiously.

“Not yet but we’re going this Monday, since Clarke’s off and, surprisingly, I’m off too.” Lexa replied after taking the last bite of her pie. “She’s huge though, so which ever they are, at least we know they’ll be strong and healthy.”

“Or I could be having twins…” Clarke just had a feeling she couldn’t shake and she would bet her life’s savings that she was having two babies instead of just one.

Lexa scoffed, “It was improbable enough that you would get pregnant with one baby. Twins… Almost impossible.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “Almost.”

Lexa just shrugged, “We’ll find out Monday I guess.”

They didn’t stay long after that, Lexa had to work early the next morning and she wanted to get a goodnights sleep. So after the cherry pie they had stayed to clean the dishes then headed home for their bed.

 

 

_ 7th Grade: October _

_Clarke skipped her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She had just returned from art class that she took at one of the local art studios. She usually didn’t go to art class alone; Lexa had signed up with her at the beginning of summer so she wouldn’t have to take it alone. Even though Lexa was a terrible artist she was usually able to make the class more fun with her stupid color puns._

_Unfortunately, Lexa wasn’t able to go to class with her today so it was quiet while she wasn’t there. Her parents had wanted to talk to her so she stayed home instead of going to class with Clarke._

_When Clarke entered her room, she immediately shucked off her shirt that was covered in dry paint and moved over to her walk in closet at the back of her room. She froze in shock for a moment when she looked up and saw Lexa._

_Lexa was laying on her bed with her face in one of Clarke’s pillows. By the set of her shoulders, Clarke could tell Lexa was upset. Crossing her room, Clarke entered her closet and pulled on a shirt from the dresser then made her way back to the bed where Lexa was still laying on her stomach._

_Clarke sat down next to her friend and placed her hand on her back and rubbed small calming circles. “You ok Lex?”_

_Her best friend turned her head so she was facing Clarke, her eyes were red but she wasn’t crying. “No.” Her voice was small and so very unlike her._

_“What happened.” Clarke’s voice was soft trying to gently coax out the reason behind her mood._

_“You know my uncle, Gustus?” When Clarke nodded, she continued. “He was arrested last night.”_

_Clarke gasped, “Oh no! What for?”_

_“They said, manslaughter. The unjustifiable, inexcusable and intentional killing of a human being without deliberation, premeditation and malice. He’ll be in prison for 10 years at most.” Lexa buried her head back in Clarke’s pillow._

_Clarke stared down at Lexa in shock. How could Gustus, the biggest teddy bear Clarke knew, kill someone. He would never hurt anyone._

_“They say he killed a guy in anger because… I don’t know.” Lexa voice was muffled, buried as it was in Clarke’s pillow, but it became very clear when she lifted her head and looked directly into Clarke’s eyes and said, “He didn’t do it. Not Gustus. I have to prove it somehow.”_

_Clarke stared back at Lexa, she didn’t believe Gustus did it either, so she nodded, “How do we prove it? What do we need?”_

_Lexa thought for a minute, “Information. Verified and official information.”_

_“Do you remember that cop that my parents introduced us to last year at that gala thing my mom’s hospital throws every year? He said he was a longtime friend of my parents’? What was his name?”_

_“Marcus Kane?” Lexa supplied, instantly remembering his name._

_Clarke nodded eagerly, “Yeah that’s him, he had just been promoted to Detective. He might know something about the case!”_

_Lexa jumped up, “Well, come on! Let’s go see him now!” Lexa ran out of the bedroom quickly but ran back in just as quick and tackled Clarke in a big hug._

_“Thank you Clarke, for believing me. And believing in Gustus.”_

_“Of course Lex. He’s like an uncle to me too. And for the record, I’ll always believe you Lexa.”_

_They both hugged then raced out of the house and to the Police Department to talk with Detective Kane._

 

 

 

Saturday and Sunday flew by and before they knew it, it was time for Clarke's ultrasound. The first one she had had, had determined that her due date was July 20th. Which made Lexa extremely happy, because her birthday was on the 1st of July, meaning that the baby would be her birthday present and there’d be an extra cancer running around. Clarke had rolled her eyes and said that the due date was more like a suggestion date and the baby wasn’t guaranteed to be born at that time. Lexa had ignored her and insisted that it would be nice to have another Cancer in the house who would ‘understand me better’. Clarke had just shaken her head and listened to Lexa every night as she promised their unborn child candy and sweets if they came out before the 22nd of July.

“What do you think the baby will be?” Clarke asked softly, as she laid down onto the exam table. They were waiting for their doctor, Lauren Vance to come in and start the test.

Lexa stood beside Clarke’s right shoulder and stared down at her lovingly, “It doesn’t matter to me, so long as they’re healthy.”

Clarke stared up at Lexa and smiled, she was glad Lexa was here. If she had to become pregnant she was glad that it was Lexa that got her pregnant. To be perfectly honest she had always had a crush on Lexa even when they were younger and she had been more than a little in love with Lexa when they had started their friends with benefits relationship. But their friendship always came first, no matter what even if that meant never telling Lexa how she felt and backing off when the brunette needed it, or even when she needed it. Now though, she was glad that they had found their way back to each other and she didn’t have to hide her feelings from Lexa.

The door in front of them opened and Dr. Vance walked in with a smile on her face. “Lexa, Clarke it’s good to see you both. How’s everything going? How’s your mother?” The OB/GYN asked warmly

“Good Doc, it’s nice to see you too. Mom’s good. How are you?” Clarke smiled up at Dr. Vance, “She says hi, by the way and that you two should get together and catch up.”

Dr. Vance and Clarke’s mom had known each other since college and were even roommates in their last year at school. Abby was the one who recommended Dr. Vance as Clarke’s OB/GYN.

“I’m doing well today, thank you. And I’ll have to give your mom a call later. So how about we get started then. I know you both are excited to see if you have a little girl or boy.” She moved the ultrasound machine, that was in the corner of the room, closer to Clarke and Lexa and grabbed a bottle of gel. “Alright let’s lift your shirt up and pull your pants down off your belly, good. Alright this is going to be a little cold.” She squirted the gel on the top of Clarke’s stomach and the blonde shivered at the cool sensation. “You’re huge, Clarke. Could be twins.” Dr. Vance commented as she lowered the ultrasound wand to Clarke’s stomach and started to move it around.

The ultrasound wand along with the gel allowed the doctor to see inside of Clarke’s stomach through a monitor on the ultrasound machine, and helped her determine the sex of the baby as well as hear their heartbeat.

“Nah, doc. You know the chances of me getting Clarke pregnant at all were 10 to 1. The odds of me getting her pregnant with twins… not possible…” Lexa trailed off as the distinct sound of two small heartbeats were heard from the machine.

“Looks like the odds were better than you thought.” Dr. Vance said smiling at the monitor. “Let’s see if we can find a good picture of both of them and determine their sex, shall we. There we go.”

“Oh my god, Lex.” Clarke reached up and squeezed Lexa’s hand where it was resting on her shoulder. She couldn’t describe the feeling that went through her at hearing her children’s heartbeats. Tears welt up in her eyes, only to spill over and roll down her cheeks when she couldn’t keep them contained.

She looked up at Lexa, only to see that the brunette was having the same problem as her while she stared at the monitor where two blobs floated. Tears were running down her girlfriend’s cheeks and she had the mixed look of fear and excitement on her face that Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle wetly at. Her lawyer looked down at the sound and the fear melted away and was replaced by love.

“Those are our kids, Clarke. We… we’re really going to be parents. Of twins!” Lexa’s smile was wide as she kissed the side of Clarke’s head.

“That’s right. One girl and one boy… I believe. The sister’s bigger than him and he’s kind of hiding behind her, but he’s definitely a boy.” The doctor let them bask in this for a few minutes before continuing. “So Clarke, the reason why you’re so huge is because you’re having twins and you’re only going to get bigger in the next 4 months. I recommend you take a Leave of Absence for the remainder of your pregnancy. It’s not healthy for you to be on your feet all day, in a high stress environment like the ER.”

Clarke sighed as she stared at the monitor where the picture of her babies was frozen on the screen. “Would it be ok if I work for at least another month before I go on Leave?”

“In two weeks you’ll be 6 months pregnant, I would recommend you start Leave then. It’ll give you time to pass all of your medical cases off to others but that’s the absolute limit. Two weeks.”

Clarke nodded, “Ok, alright. I can work with that.”

“Alright. Here you go, go ahead and wipe that gel off of your belly and I’ll go print this picture out for you two to take home. Be right back.” The doctor said and swiftly left the room.

Lexa moved from where she was standing next to Clarke and took the paper towel from her, “Let me.” Lexa gently removed the gel from Clarke's stomach and tossed the paper towel in the trash before moving back and laying a series of gentle kisses on Clarke’s stomach. “We’re going to be parents,” she said after her last kiss.

“I know, I was there.” Clarke giggled at the blissed out expression on Lexa’s face as she pulled down Clarke’s shirt and pulled up the waist band of Clarke’s pants.

Lexa bent down and pressed a chaste kiss to Clarke’s lips. As she pulled away, Clarke captured the brunettes bottom lip in her teeth and sucked it back into her mouth. Lexa opened her mouth in a gasp and Clarke used that advantage and stuck her tongue into Lexa’s mouth. Licking at the roof and teasing the other woman’s tongue until she took control of the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s neck to pull her closer and this time it was Clarke’s turn to moan.

“Alright you two. That’s how you got pregnant, Clarke.” Dr. Vance’s voice broke through Clarke’s haze and she pulled back to look at the amused woman holding an envelope. “Here’s a picture from your ultrasound of your twins.”

She handed them to Lexa while Clarke took her time standing up from the exam table. Lexa opened the envelope and took out the picture. Clarke and Lexa stared at it until the doctor cleared her throat.

When they both looked up the doctor spoke, “I’ll see you two for the birth or if you have any questions just call.”

Taking that as a dismissal they both began walking to the door. “Thank you Dr. Vance, we’ll see you soon.” Lexa said, stopping for a moment to shake her hand.

“You’re welcome and you take care of Clarke, make sure she’s not working too hard and make sure she actually goes on leave in two weeks.” She narrowed her eyes at the younger doctor in a stern look.

“Of course I will.” Lexa said as they walked out of the office.

When they got home Lexa hung the picture on the fridge and told Clarke to remind her to make sure that everyone gets to see it. They spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking about the nursery they were going to make the guestroom into. Clarke would paint it and Lexa would set everything up.

Clarke felt warmth in her chest knowing that Lexa was hers finally and that they would be doing this parenting thing together.

 

 

_ 8th Grade: December _

_It was a year after Gustus’ trial that Lexa finally found a shred of evidence that proved that he was innocent. And it was completely by accident too._

_The day that Gustus got arrested they went to talk to Detective Kane at the downtown police department. He wasn’t the one working the case but he pulled a few strings to see what he could find out about it once he recognized Clarke and Lexa told him that Gustus was her uncle._

_The victim was Daniel Crain and he was found in an alley behind a corner store on Lawrence St. only a few minutes away from the apartment complex where they both lived. Time of death was Wednesday 2:00pm. They had been seen arguing earlier in the day, where someone reported that they were shoving each other in front of Crain’s door. Gustus’ boyfriend, Ryder, was the one to break it up. According to Ryder, Daniel called him a homophobic slur and Gustus defended him. They left a few minutes after the altercation and Ryder headed home._

_The victim had blood under his fingernails that matched Gustus’ and Gustus had long scratches on his arms._

_With that evidence he was found guilty._

_A year later Clarke and Lexa were playing around, kicking a ball in Lexa garage. It was one of those rare rainy days in LA and there was nothing to do. Clarke kicked the ball a little too hard and it hit a box in the back of the garage spilling all its contents out onto the floor._

_Lexa’s eyes widened and she and Clarke ran over to put everything back before Lexa’s mom came out and yelled at the mess they made._

_“Hey, wait a minute,” Lexa said as she slowed and stopped shoving clothes back into the boxes. “These are Uncle Gustus’.”_

_Clarke slowed too, “Wait really?” Clarke said looking at the clothes._

_Lexa nodded and pointed at the name on the box which said, ‘GUSTUS’ in big black letters. “Yeah and look at these,” she said as she came to the end of the clothes pile. She held up a pair of dark blue jeans that had a hole in the left knee. She recognized these pants specifically because of the hole in the knee. “These are the pants he wore the day he supposedly killed Daniel Crain.” She had spent hours every day looking over the photos that Gustus had sent her and her family of that day. It had been Gustus and Ryder’s 2-year anniversary and they had hung out most of the day. (Except from 1pm-3pm when Gustus was alone, setting up their anniversary night. Around the time of the murder.)_

_“Are you sure?” Clarke asked wide eyed. If they had his pants from that day, that meat that the police never checked them for evidence._

_“Yeah, completely.”_

_They sat there staring at the paints for a few minutes before Clarke shook her head as she had a thought._

_“Well, don’t just sit there. Check the pockets for evidence.”_

_Lexa’s eyes widened and she lowered the pants and stuck her hand in the left front pocket. There were a couple of gum wrappers, a melted Now & Later, and a few pieces of tissue. Not discouraged, she checked the left back pocket, that only held a piece of paper with a number on it. The right back pocket had nothing in it, but the right front pocket… the right front pocket held all the treasure. There was a quarter, a ticket stub for a movie that played on that Wednesday at 10am and a receipt. The receipt was white and the words were mostly faded but Lexa could just make out ‘flower’ the middle of the receipt was a lost cause, but at the end was the date, barely legible ‘1/15/2002’ and the time also barely legible ‘1:5 p’._

_Lexa looked at Clarke excitedly, “This receipt is for the day of the murder. He was somewhere at one-fifty something. And, depending on where he was, he may not have been able to make it to the place where the murder took place on time.”_

_Clarke picked up on Lexa’s thought, “Creating an alibi… check the receipt for an address, sometimes receipts have them.”_

_“Ok so I can’t make out the first part but the second part says ‘Wall St.’ very faintly.” Lexa said, nodding to herself._

_“So where is Wall St?” Clarke asked._

_“I have a map of downtown upstairs, let’s go see.”_

_They both ran up the stairs, ignoring Lexa’s mom’s shouts of ‘No running!’ and bolted into Lexa’s room. Lexa pulled out the map and they both scoured it for Wall St._

_“There! Wall St. and it runs all the way down from E 3 rd St. to E 9th St.” Clarke ran her finger all the way down the street, showing Lexa where it was._

_“Wait, it goes through 8 th St right?” At Clarke's nod she continued, “I know where he was.” Lexa said with a proud smile._

_“Well… don’t leave me in suspense!”_

_“He was at the Flower shop! He always goes to the flower shop on 8 th his favorite florist owns it! And look,” she said, pointing at another street with a red dot on it. “This is where the murder took place. 15 minutes away. There’s no way Gustus killed Daniel!” Lexa was excited, more than that she was ecstatic. Her uncle was innocent and she could prove it! “We have to take this to Detective Kane, right now!”_

_“Ok, but how are we going to get there? It’s raining cats and dogs outside.” Clarke said, ever the voice of reason._

_Lexa thought for a moment before shouting at the top of her lungs, “MOM!”_

_After they spent 15 minutes successfully convincing Lexa’s mom that Gustus was innocent, she agreed to drive them to the police department. They had to wait almost an hour before they could see the detective and they spent that time hammering out the details._

_When the detective finally waved them back to his desk they had decided to let Lexa do all the talking. The detective had two seats in front of his desk and Lexa and Clarke sat down immediately, leaving Lexa’s mom to stand. She waved away Detective Kane’s offer to get her a chair saying she was used to standing._

_“Well, girls, it’s good to see you two again.” Kane started off, only to be interrupted by Lexa’s mother._

_“Wait again? How many times have you two been down here? Who took you?” She stared at Lexa as she asked and Lexa shifted against her seat, unable to lie to her mom. “Don’t tell me you two came down here by yourselves.”_

_“Ok.” Lexa said in a strong, but slightly wavering voice. Her mom just stared at her with her mouth open but took a breath and just shook her head after a few moments._

_“Ok then, what brings you two here this time?” Kane continued looking at both girls._

_“We have evidence to support the belief that my uncle is innocent.” Lexa said confidently._

_Kane sat back in his chair and sighed, his eyes flicked up to Lexa’s mom a moment before shifting to look back at Lexa, “I’ve told you before, kiddo, it’s not my case.”_

_“Yes well, the idiot whose case it is, is an idiot. So… you’re our only hope.”_

_Kane nearly choked on his laugh, but was able to get himself under control. “Ok, why don’t you tell me why you believe he’s innocent.”_

_“That’s the thing Detective. It’s not just a belief anymore, we have evidence that it’s the truth.”_

_Kane nodded for her to continue._

_Pulling out the receipt, she placed it on the desk. It was in a clear plastic baggy that she had stuck it in before leaving the house._

_“We found this receipt in the pocket of the jeans that he was wearing that day. It’s a receipt to a florist shop on East 8 th and Wall St. He used to visit that shop every Wednesday and get flowers for his apartment. As you can see on the receipt it has the date of the murder and a time stamp. 1:50 something pm at the most 10 minutes before the murder took place.”_

_Kane stared down at the receipt in shock, “That doesn’t mean he didn’t commit the murder, he could have bought this and still make it to the murder site.”_

_Lexa shook her head, “Nope, we looked it up. The murder site is at the least 15 minutes away. There was no way for him to get there in time to commit it.”_

_“His blood and skin was under the victim’s nails. And he had scratch marks on his arms.”_

_“My uncle and the victim had a physical altercation that afternoon. He could have scratched him then.”_

_“Your uncle’s… friend said that the victim called him a homophobic slur and Gustus defended him. That’s motive for murder.”_

_Lexa shook her head, “First, Ryder is my uncle’s boyfriend, not friend. Second, my uncle always said, ‘There will always be homophobic assholes in this world, but they are still human and they don’t deserve to be killed or murdered.’”_

_“You shouldn’t speak ill of the dead.” Lexa’s mother said behind her._

_“The dead shouldn’t have been homophobic assholes but alas.” Lexa’s mom made a sound between a choke and a laugh and she smiled. “Anyway, all you have is circumstantial evidence that has been proven wrong. It’s your duty as a detective to make sure you catch the right criminals, not the innocent people that have done nothing wrong.”_

_It was silent for a second and she looked over to Clarke who was staring at her with awe all over her face (This was the moment that Clarke started realizing she had a crush on Lexa. At least that’s what she told her years and years later). “What?” Lexa blushed lightly. Clarke was looking at her like she wanted to kiss her. Not that Lexa was opposed, she’d had a crush on Clarke since last year when she agreed to help her with Gustus’ case._

_“Nothing,” Clarke blushed and looked away._

_Kane cleared his throat, “Ok. I believe you. I’ll take this directly to my Lieutenant and we’ll see about getting your uncle out of there.” He paused for a moment then, “Can I ask you a quick question? Who do you think killed him?”_

_“I don’t know Detective, it’s not_ my _job to figure out.”_

_Kane smile a little and said he’d tell his Lt. right away. They all stood and started to make their way out of the police department when Kane stopped Lexa’s mom. “Mrs. Woods, you have a smart kid there. She’s going to go far in life with a mind like that.”_

_She stared at her daughter for a moment then turned back to Kane, “I know. Thank you so much for hearing her out.”_

_“Like I said, she a bright kid. I knew it the moment I saw her.” He then nodded and made his way to the Lt.’s office._

_Three months later, Gustus was released from prison._

_That was the day Lexa knew she wanted to be a lawyer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait.
> 
> I know it's not much, but I wanted you guys to have something after so long. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Mistakes are all mine, tell me about those too.

Clarke was bored.

It had been three days since she was _forced_ to take a leave of absence by Lexa. Ok well, to be perfectly honest, she knew she had to take her leave, she was bigger than a house. In the two weeks that followed her doctor’s appointment her belly had grown some more over that time and now, she was even bigger than before. She looked like she was already 8 months pregnant when she was only six.

Because of that, Lexa had gotten ridiculously protective and had forbidden her to do certain things. Like shower when Lexa wasn’t there, the lawyer was concerned that she’d slip in the shower or getting out of the shower. And for that same reason, Clarke was forbidden to take a bath as well. ‘What if she fell trying to stand up out of the tub, or fell asleep in the tub and drowned….’ Lexa had even gone out and bought some ‘Non-slip, shower stickers’ so that she wouldn’t accidentally fall and Clarke still wasn’t allowed to shower by herself. She wasn’t allowed to drive, go out at all, or stay on her feet too long. The step stool was forbidden by Lexa early on and she was only allowed to use it to paint the top of the top of baby’s room and only because Lexa was there. The thing that horrified her the most… no sex. And, in what she considered to be the worst of the worst, no coffee. None, not even one cup.

No sex, no coffee. How was she supposed to stay sane?

She was already losing it and it had only been three days. She was going stir-crazy. She had already read the two most interesting books in the house. Played a little on the Xbox One Lexa bought two months ago. And there was nothing interesting on tv or Netflix…

She needed to do something, anything.

The bathroom was looking a little rough, maybe she’d do a little cleaning…

Three hours later she had cleaned both bathrooms and reorganized and cleaned the entire kitchen. She checked the clock and groaned. It was only two thirty and Lexa wouldn’t be back until six.

Maybe she should call one of her friends over to entertain her. She thought about it for a second before shaking her head negatively. They were all at work, like she would be if she hadn’t had to take leave. Maybe she could call Lexa, she knew that if she did and she told the lawyer how much she missed her and how bored she was, the brunette would come back. But she couldn’t do that. At least one of them should be working.

Clarke sighed and racked her brain for something she could do. A few moments later she had her answer. She’d finish painting the nursery even though Lexa didn’t want her standing on her feet for long periods of time. And Clarke knew that once she started painting she would zone out and lose track of time.

Making up her mind Clarke quickly gathered her supplies and made her way to the nursery. Where Clarke and Lexa’s room was located at the end of the hall, the nursery, which had been the guest room, was the first door on the left.

As Clarke painted, she ran over the list of names in her head. They were trying to pick out baby names and they barely were able to narrow it down to a few each. The only ones that had stood out so far, at least for Clarke, were Raegan for their daughter and Aden for their son. Lexa liked a few of the girl names and was stuck between Aden and Tyler for the boy names, but Clarke wasn’t too fond of Tyler. They’d figure it out later though they still had a couple of months.

Clarke moved around the room, painting with precision and purpose. She was finally free of her boredom as she painted her children’s room and barely noticed any time passing at all. She still couldn’t wait until her Lexa came home, then they could snuggle on the couch and watch a movie or something, but in the meantime, she contented herself to painting her children’s room.

 Before she knew it, Clarke felt arms go around her waist and stomach as a firm body leaned against her back and a head buried itself into her neck. Clarke relaxed and smiled as the scent that was all Lexa surrounded her.

“Hello my love. Please tell me you haven’t been standing here all day painting.” Lexa said in her ear, giving her neck a little peck.

Clarke turned around, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips, “Not all day. Just about an hour. Maybe an hour and a half.” She said with a shrug and a small smile.

Lexa gave her a knowing and disapproving look, “So four hours then?”

“More like three and a half…” she mumbled, not looking the lawyer in the eye. “But look I finished almost all of it, I have maybe an hour or two more to do, then you can get started on the cribs.”

“Mhm, you know I don’t want you to be standing up for that long. I think it’s time for a break. How about some dinner huh? You go change into something less…,” Lexa’s eyes roamed over her form with a mix of lust and awe. “paint splattered.”

Clarke smiled up at her girlfriend, “Sure, but first I’ll take a shower while you make us dinner.”

“Clarke… you know I don’t want you taking a shower alone. You could fall…” Lexa scolded her lightly.

She put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, “Baby, I can shower by myself. There are non-slip shower stickers on the floor of the shower, I’ll be fine.”

Lexa gave her a cute little pout. “I just want you and our unborn children to be safe.”

“It’s just a shower babe. I’ll be in and out in under ten minutes ok?”

“Fine,” Lexa said, still pouting. “Be careful.”

She just rolled her eyes and gave Lexa another peck on the cheek before making her way to their bathroom. True to her word, she finished her shower in 8 minutes and didn’t even almost slip once getting in or out. She did however hear Lexa come into the bathroom once or twice to check on her but she just rolled her eyes and pretended she didn’t hear the other woman.

“See, back at your side in ten minutes exactly.” Clarke said as she walked into the kitchen, holding her baby bump in her left hand and her right hand on her waist.

She smiled softly as Lexa turned around from where she was fixing up two bowls with salad in them and knelt down in front of her, giving her belly a few kisses.

“Hey babies, I’m sorry mama didn’t say hi to you when I got home. Did you two miss me?” Lexa murmured against her stomach. She watched as Lexa whispered to their unborn children and felt the love she had for Lexa come bubbling to the surface.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she sniffed and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes, but Lexa was already on her feet and taking Clarke’s head into her hands and asking her what was wrong.

Clarke let out a wet chuckle, “Nothing, I just love you so much.” She felt her tears spill over and roll down her cheeks as Lexa looked tenderly at her.

“I love you too baby. I still can’t believe this is happening.” With a shake of her head, Lexa stepped forward and wrapped Clarke in her arms, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Clarke felt safe and loved in Lexa’s arms and she knew that this was where she should always be, there, in Lexa’s arms.

Safe and sound.

***

_ College: Sophomore Year _

_“Woods! Long time no see. How’s it going, how’s sophomore year?”_

_Lexa smiled as she heard Clarke’s voice come through her speakers on her laptop. She had just finished showering and was pulling on a shirt with her back turned while her laptop connected to the skype call._

_“Griffin!” Lexa dropped onto her bed and smiled at the image of Clarke on her screen. She was sitting on her bed wearing nothing but a white tank top and a pair of short shorts that showed off her soft, smooth thighs. She couldn’t stop herself from imagining herself between those thighs and she felt herself hardening. It didn’t help when she still kept thinking about the last time she slept with Clarke, the night before she had to come back to the east coast and, well, let’s just say it was memorable._

_She cleared her throat, jolting herself back from that night only to see Clarke smirking at her like she knew what Lexa was thinking about._

_“Anyway,” Lexa said, getting back on track, “It’s only been a couple of days since we last saw each other. You helped me study for my history quiz.”_

_Clarke pouted, “Humor me. What’s new?”_

_Lexa rolled her eyes but complied with Clarke’s wish, “The year is going great, got a hundred percent on that quiz.” She paused for a second, thinking then said, “Actually, I think I made a new friend today.”_

_“Really? Who are they?”_

_“Her name is Costia. She’s in my chemistry class. We got partnered up for a lab and she surprisingly funny. She actually reminds me of you in fact.”_

_“Oh yeah? In what way?” Clarke asked, Lexa didn’t see the jealousy that flashed on Clarke’s face momentarily before she smoothed it over with a smile._

_“Smart, funny, easy to talk to, flirty… among other things.”_

_“Flirty huh?” Clarke asked coyly. “So she’s just a friend or…”_

_Lexa gave Clarke a knowing look, “Just a friend.” She wouldn’t tell Clarke this, but Clarke was the only one for her. She’s loved Clarke for years but she didn’t think that Clarke was in love with her._

_Clarke only nodded at Lexa’s words before she looked up and smiled, “So would you say she has better chemistry with you than I do?”_

_Lexa chuckled, “I think we both know that no one has better chemistry with me than you do. But we also know that anatomy is more your strong suit.” Lexa winked at Clarke and the blonde giggled. “So, Griffin, what have you been up to this last week? Did you pass that math test?”_

_“Yes, thanks to you. Got a 95%, only missed one question. I also made a new friend in my English class. His name’s Joey, he’s part of my study group along with Monty, Jasper and Monroe. I told you about those three didn’t I? I met them last year in my English class.”_

_“Yeah, I remember them. You talked about them over the summer. So what about this Joey guy… is he, you know… just a friend?” The future lawyer asked, heart in her throat._

_“If it were up to him, we’d be more. But I’m not looking for a relationship right now… you know how it is.” Clarke said, looking down, playing with her fingers._

_“Yeah, right. So… are you looking forward to Thanksgiving in a few weeks?” Lexa asked changing the subject._

_Clarke looked up and smiled, “Of course! You’re coming home right?”_

_“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” What she didn’t say was that she’d always come home to Clarke. That Clarke was her home._

***

Lexa walked into the prosecutor’s office at 9am sharp, feeling light and happy. She and Clarke had just gotten back from getting another ultrasound, their doctor, Dr. Vance, had wanted to make sure that both babies were progressing like they should have been. The first ultrasound had shown that their little girl was bigger than their boy so Dr. Vance wanted to take a look and see if their son was growing. He had grown in the last month and was quickly catching up to his sister, which was good, and they had another ultrasound scheduled for a month before the birth. By then he should be the same size as, if not bigger than, his sister.

So yeah, Lexa was having a good morning with that good news floating around in her head.

She loved the prosecutor office building, the offices are done with glass and steel and lots of open areas that make the office seem so much bigger and spacious. Once you get off the elevator there was a short hallway straight ahead, with two office’s on either side that leads into an open area that has a six cubicles where the office aides handle calls and some paperwork.

Indra has 4 assistant district attorneys that work directly underneath her and each one has an office aide. They all work on the top floor of the building. The two floors beneath them are where the other prosecutors and other support staff work.

Lexa had always felt lucky that Indra hired her as one of her ADAs, she had always looked up to and admired the older woman.

At the back of the room it splits off into two different walkways.

To the right there’s a door that leads to the conference room, where meetings are held and assignments are passed out. There’s also the breakroom that has basically a small kitchen on one side and a small living room space with two couches and a tv. On that same side were two restrooms for men and woman and a supply closet.

To the left were three offices one of which belonged to Lexa, the furthest one on the left.

Indra’s office was the biggest one of all, it was right in the middle, between the right hallway and the left one. It overlooked the whole floor and she could see what each and every one of her employees was doing. Not that Indra kept a close eye on her employees, she only surrounded herself with hard working and self-sufficient people.

As Lexa stepped off the elevator and made her way down the hall, she noticed Indra standing outside her office talking to someone. She couldn’t see the other person because one of the office assistants was standing in front of them talking on the phone.

As she walked closer to the pair, a smile broke out across her face. Standing there, talking to Indra, was none other than Costia Nolen. Costia was a good friend of hers and her ex-girlfriend back in college and they had gotten to know each other pretty well. She was pretty much the only real friend she had made back east and even after they broke up they continued to be friends. They had talked when Lexa had moved back to LA, but not that often, which was why her appearance here was a surprise.

Indra saw her walking down the hall and waved her over with a, “Woods, get over here!”, then turned back around to finish up their conversation.

Lexa walked over with a huge smile on her face as she stopped next to Indra, who had just finished speaking, and said, “Costia Nolen. And here I though you said you’d never step foot on this side of the country.”

“Lexa!” Costia exclaimed when she saw who was speaking to her, she threw herself into Lexa’s arms and wrapped her own arms around Lexa’s neck. “Long time no see!”

Lexa stumbled back a bit before catching herself, surprised at the unexpected assault, but laughed it off as Costia pulled back. She saw Indra give her a raised eyebrow before taking a small step back from her friend in front of her.

“I see you two already know each other…” Indra trailed off, obviously waiting for an explanation.

“Yes, we went to the same college together. We’ve known each other since sophomore year.” Lexa answered.

Indra dropped her eyebrow with a decisive nod, “Good, you can show her around then. Costia’s going to be joining the team. Make her feel welcome.” With that she walked back into her office and left the two of them alone.

They stood there for a moment before Lexa spoke, “Well… Ok then. How about I show you to my office first so I can set my stuff down, then I’ll give you a tour of the building.”

Costia shrugged, “Sounds good to me,” and followed Lexa down the hall to her office.

“So what are you doing this side of the Mississippi?” Lexa asked as they walked.

“Well, my dad moved out here so I figured I’d follow him. He’s the only family I have left, and vice versa, so I didn’t have anything holding me to the east coast. So, why not, right?”

Lexa opened the door to her office nodding along to Costia’s words, “Makes sense. So this is my office.” She gestured around the room as she set her briefcase down by her chair. “All of the offices are the same size except for Indra’s.”

“Nice.” Costia nodded as she looked around the office.

Lexa watched as the woman took in the diploma’s on the wall behind Lexa’s chair. She had three, one was awarded to her for passing the bar, the other was for getting her Bachler’s degree in psychology and the last one was for her Juris Doctor degree for passing law school.

Lexa smiled softly as she caught sight of the picture on her desk. It was one of them as kids when they went on a field trip to the zoo. Clarke had ice cream on the side of her face where Lexa had smeared her ice cream cone, Clarke was pouting into the camera while Lexa laughed and poked her opposite cheek.

“Alright,” Lexa said with a small clap of her hand as she led Costia to the door, “Let’s take a walk.”

She showed Costia the breakroom, the conference room, and the bathrooms, all the while catching up with Costia. She walked Costia around the office and introduced her to all the other ADAs.

There was Luna Ocean, whose office was directly across from Lexa’s. Callie Cartwig, whose office was right next to Lexa’s. And last but not least, Ander Walker, whose office was one of the offices in front of the elevator.

“And if you ever need any help with your computer, give Monty a call down in IT, which is located in the basement. He’s the best IT guy we’ve got, he’ll get your computer back up and running in no time.” Lexa said as they walked out of Ander’s office.

“Good to know.” Costia replied with a grin. “Indra said I was supposed to be shadowing Luna.”

“Ok, I’ll walk with you since we’re going the same way.” Lexa smiled and led the way to Luna’s office.

“What ever happened to that girl you were in love with all those years ago?” Costia asked. One of the reasons Lexa broke up with Costia was because she couldn’t, in good conscience, be with her while she was in love with someone else.

Lexa turned her head and smiled a little bit as she replied with, “That didn’t turn out as expected.”

“Oh, well… I was thinking, maybe we should have dinner sometime and catch up.” Costia said while they walked. Lexa thought she heard a little bit of flirtatiousness in Costia’s tone but brushed it off. She and Costia were just friends. They had been for a while.

“Yeah, that’d be great. How about tomorrow night?”

“Sounds good to me.” Costia said with a bright smile.

Lexa thought that this would be great, she missed her friend and she really wanted all the others to meet Costia.

Before either of them could say anything else, Luna came out of her office and walked straight to them, “Woods, Indra says she wants to see you. C’mon Nolen, I’ll show you to your office.”

Both woman walked off, leaving Lexa to go to Indra’s office.

When she walked in Indra pointed to the chair in front of her desk and told her to sit. “I’m going to get straight to the point. Do you remember that Cage Wallace case from a few months back?”

“Of course, the one where a whistle blower from his father’s company went missing. No body but a ton of blood evidence that says she was murdered and Cage’s fingerprints all over the house.”

Indra nodded, “A diver off the coast found her body. It was wrapped up in a black plastic back and weighed down by a cement block. They found a print on the inside of the plastic bag that matched Cage’s. He’s pleading not guilty but the evidence is overwhelming at this point.”

“Ok, why are you telling me this?” Lexa was a little confused, a high profile case like this was definitely Indra’s territory? Unless she wanted Lexa with her in court.

“I want you to take the case.” Indra stated simply.

Lexa was speechless, “You want me to what?”

“Unless you don’t want it… I guess I could give it to Luna. I just thought you might want to be the one to beat Nia and Ontari. They’ll both be representing Mr. Wallace.”

“Are you kidding me? I would love to.”

A brilliant smile broke over Lexa’s face at the thought of Nia and Ontari’s face when she showed up in court to prosecute the very client they wanted her to defend.

To say she was excited would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to keep in mind that there's no such thing as ANGST in this story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Costia/Lexa resolution for you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I just want to say, I am so sorry for this long ass wait. I lost my motivation for a while, then a family member died and I just couldn't write. But, I finally got it done for you guys.  
> Secondly, thank you guys for sticking with this story and thank you all for the comments and kudos. I know I don't respond to your comments but know I'm reading them and I love them all.  
> Thirdly, A lot of you guys have some...feelings... about Costia. Let me just say, I think she gets a lot of bad press just because she's the only one we know for sure that Lexa loved romantically and often people want to create ...tension... I got nothing against that, but I've said it once I'm going to say it again, there is absolutely no real angst in this story. Costia's just great. Read it, trust me.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy please.  
> Oh by the by, I didn't proof read this at all.
> 
> Double Oh! Merry Christmas!!

_ 7th Grade _

_Lexa had been acting weird all day. Lexa had been avoiding Clarke as much as she could while still sharing most of her classes with her. She would rush out of each class with her head down, then hide somewhere Clarke couldn’t find her until their next class._

_By lunchtime Clarke was over it, she lost Lexa as soon as the bell rang for lunch. The girl ran out immediately and disappeared into the mass of students all trudging to the cafeteria._

_Clarke just sighed and walked through the school, dodging students, and throwing a quick hi to a few others. Clarke shook her head and continued onward, she knew exactly where Lexa would go when she was avoiding Clarke… The library._

_She found the brunette in the back of the library reading her history text book with her legs crossed and her headphones in. Lexa didn’t notice her until she sat down in front of her friend, legs crossed, and waved her hand between the book and Lexa’s eyes._

_Lexa startled a little bit and looked up with a defeated look in her eyes._

_When Lexa took her headphones out of her ears Clarke fixed her with a look that had her squirming._

_“Why are you avoiding me Lex?” Clarke asked in a voice that said she was going to get her answer one way or another._

_Apparently deciding that denying it wasn’t going to fly Lexa sighed. “I can’t come to movie night tonight…” she murmured lowly._

_“What! Why not?” Clarke practically shouted, making Lexa shush her. They usually made movie nigh a whole big thing, they had popcorn, candy, sodas, pizza, several different movies that lasted way into the wee hours of the morning and then they eventually fall asleep together on Clarke’s massive bed and spend the rest of the weekend together._

_“I… um… I promised my mom that we’d hang out tonight.”_

_Clarke watched Lexa's eyes dart around, never settling on Clarke herself and watched her swallow hard several times. She knew Lexa was lying, but she didn’t know why._

_“You promised your mom that you’d hang out… on movie night?” She said slowly watching Lexa carefully, “The same movie night that we have been having since the first grade.” Lexa nodded shakily. “Lex, I know you’re lying. Why.”_

_Lexa sighed and dropped her shoulders in defeat, “Fine. I need to tell you something. I don’t really know how to say this… but, I- I was born different.” Lexa tensed up and swallowed a few times while Clarke just watched. Lexa was obviously having a hard time saying what she needed to say and Clarke didn’t want to make it more difficult for her._

_“I was- I was born with a- a- a penis.” Lexa said it so lowly Clarke almost didn’t hear her. “And my parents said that it was normal. That some girls are born with them and there is nothing to be ashamed about. And that there will always be someone out there who will think less of me and try to make me feel ashamed and like I’m not normal and who would treat me different or like I’m something less. But I’m not, I’m normal and I don’t want you to think I’m some sort of freak or-”_

_Clarke jumped forward and interrupted Lexa with a tight hug. “Hey! Stop, none of that! I would never, ever think any less of you Lex. You are my best friend, and I love you no matter what. Penis or no penis. You are normal, you are you. And your parents are right, there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed about. And if anybody has a problem with you, they have a problem with me and I will shut them down, Lex. I promise.”_

_Lexa smiled against her shoulder and let out a relieved sigh, tightening her hold._

_“Not that I’m not glad you told me,” Clarke started, her face still pressed against Lexa’s shoulder, “but, why the sudden freak out?”_

_Lexa pulled away from Clarke, blushing. “I… um- I… woke up this morning with a- a… um- you know.” Lexa bumbled, her face heating up even more._

_“Well you’re still coming over for movie night. And you’re staying over, no if ands or buts about it.”_

_“Yes ma’am.” Lexa mocked._

_They were silent for a few minutes before Clarke broke their silence. “Thank you, Lexa. Thank you for telling me.”_

_“Thank you for accepting me.”_

_“Always.”_

***

Clarke smiled as she and Raven sat down at the table where Anya and Octavia were sitting sipping their coffee and waiting for them to show up. Anya and Octavia weren’t on duty until eleven o’clock and Raven was off every Wednesday so they all gathered at their favorite café.

After she and Lexa saw the second ultrasound, Lexa had to rush off to work and she didn’t even get to get an ultrasound picture of their twins. Luckily, Raven was able to come pick her up and drive her to their café, seeing as it was closer to her and Lexa’s house and Lexa wouldn’t leave her until she knew she had a ride.

“Hey blondie, Raven, glad you two could join us.” Anya said with a bored expression.

“Yeah, we were starting to think you two had forgotten about us.” Octavia continued.

“You’re just as blonde as I am Anya. And yes, hello to you both as well.” Clarke said setting her bag on the table and pulling out her phone to text Lexa that she and Raven had made it.

“’Sup, bitches.” Raven bobbed her head up and down at both women, she had thick shades on and moved like she was in some serious pain.

Octavia gave her a questioning look, “What’s up with you?”

Raven only sighed and took her glasses off, squinting at the brightness of the café. “I went a little too hard last night.”

“Jeezus, Rae. Who hit you?” Anya asked, her eyes bulging out of her head as she took in Raven’s face. She had a black eye and a bruised jaw and looked wrecked. “Who do you need us to beat up?”

Raven put her hands up in a placating gesture, “No one, don’t worry it was an accident. Well two, really. There was this chick at the bar who ran into me twice, first on my way to the bathroom she tripped and fell and punched me in the face. Then as I was sitting at the bar she tripped again! Nailed me right in the chin.”

“Unlucky,” Anya snorted, back to her usual sarcastic self now that she knew she didn’t need to hunt anyone down.

Raven smirked, “Believe me, her hand eye coordination is much better in bed.”

“Nice,” Octavia high-fived her.

“Thanks, anyway, enough about me.” Raven turned her attention to Clarke, “So, do you have any pictures of my godchildren?”

“Hey! Who says you get to be godmother!” Octavia exclaimed looking at Clarke with a pout. “I wanna be godmother.”

“Yeah, well I don’t.” Anya said rolling her eyes at Octavia’s outburst. “I’ll be good with being the cool aunt, thanks.”

Clarke just rolled her eyes at her friends and pulled out the ultrasound picture. “I hold in my hand the very first picture of my children.” She had two pictures with her, one for Lexa when she got home so she could show it off at work, and one for herself.

“Ooooh, gimme gimme!” Raven practically shouted, opening and closing her hands in Clarke’s direction.

“Shh,” She hushed Raven and looked around to make sure no one was staring at them before handing one of the pictures to Raven, where Octavia immediately leaned over the mechanic to see it and started cooing, and the other one to Anya who immediately smiled.

“Wait, why do you have both of these. Shouldn’t Lex have one?” Octavia asked mid coo.

“Our appointment ran a little late so she had to rush off to work. You know how she is about being late.”

They all nodded their agreement and went back to looking at the picture. They sat and talked until Octavia and Anya had to go to work. Raven and Clarke sat and talked until noon, then Raven took her home because the mechanic had a lunch date with her club assaulter.

Alone in the house with practically nothing to do, she decided she would make dinner for Lexa. She sat on the couch and turned the tv on for background noise while she scrolled through her phone, looking for any good looking recipes that she could try to make.

***

_ Junior Year of College (3rd year of college): Thanksgiving Break _

_The only thing that could be heard around the room was low groans and the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin as Lexa pounded into Clarke at the blonde’s insistence.  Hitting that sweet spot inside Clarke with every thrust and making her moan louder and louder._

_Clarke locked her legs behind Lexa’s back and pulled her closer._

_Lexa groaned. Despite the fact that Clarke was her best friend, she loved being inside Clarke. She was always warm and wet and welcoming. She didn’t have to worry about loving Clarke when she was… loving Clarke._

_Clarke racked her nails down Lexa’s back after a particularly hard thrust and Lexa moaned with Clarke. She was going to feel that in the morning. She was on the edge and she could feel that Clarke was too. The blonde’s walls were pulsing and squeezing Lexa’s member harder and harder with every thrust. She could hear Clarke babbling in her ear ‘Harder Lex, yes. Right there.’ She couldn’t help the way her hips sped up as she drilled into Clarke. She knew she wasn’t going to outlast her friend, so she reached down and circled her clit roughly._

_Clarke howled and arched her back as she threw her into the pillow and gripped Lexa's back with her nails. Clarke shook against Lexa as her walls clasped down on  Lexa’s shaft. Lexa couldn’t hold back her own orgasm as her hips stuttered and shot forward in an instinctual need to get as deep into Clarke as she could._

_Lexa stayed there, draped over Clarke until their orgasms tapered off into heavy breathing and the occasional twitch from Clarke._

_When she was able to, Lexa rolled off of Clarke and landed with a huff on her back next to her. They both moaned as she slipped out of the blonde._

_They laid in silence for a few minutes, still catching their breath, before she decided to get up and clean them both. It was something she always did every time they had sex. She’d roll the condom off of herself, tie it and toss it in the trash. Walk to the bathroom and grab two hand towels and wet them with warm water, one for Clarke and one for herself. She’d wipe her softened shaft off, then head back to Clarke to wipe between the blonde's legs and thighs. After tossing the towels in the dirty clothes hamper she’d cuddle up with Clarke and they’d talk or, more often than not, sleep._

_This time was no different. After she laid back down on the bed, Clarke immediately cuddled up to her, throwing an arm around her waist and pulling her close until they were face to face, sharing the same pillow with their legs tangled together._

_Clarke licked her lips and smiled at her, “Welcome home.”_

_Lexa chuckled, “Hell of a welcome home. Most people get a party complete with banners and music and cake.”_

_“Oh I’m sorry, did you want music? Because you certainly got the cake.” Clarke winked with a sly smile. “I missed you and didn’t want to share you with anybody.”_

_It was Thanksgiving week and seeing as Lexa’s parents had moved to Japan that summer, she was spending the holiday with the Griffins. Lucky for them, Lexa’s flight got in in the middle of the day and both of the Griffin parents were out, otherwise they wouldn’t have been able to ‘catch up’._

_“Oh yeah? Well, I missed you too.” Lexa smiled fully at Clarke, loving the closeness they had._

_They laid there together for a couple of hours talking about what they were going to do all week and the upcoming finals they had once their break was over. After that they talked about the previous week. They skyped each other at least twice a week but the last week they didn’t have any time. They were studying and trying to complete essays and projects from their classes before they went on vacation._

_“At one point Costia dragged me out of my room, mid-essay, and down to the campus coffee shop, claiming that working 40 hours straight wasn’t good for me. I was wearing only my pajama bottoms, a tank top and my fuzzy slippers. The funniest thing was that no one even looked my way.”_

_She smiled while Clarke giggled at her._

_“I would’ve done the same thing,” Clarke started before being interrupted by Lexa._

_“And would’ve given me a huge lecture about it too.”_

_“That’s right. Because 40 hours without sleep is bad enough, but add the extra stress onto that and it’s downright terrible.”_

_“I know, I know. It won’t happen again.”_

_Clarke smiled, “It better not.”_

_Lexa hesitated, she wasn’t sure if she should share this next bit of information but they always told one another everything. She didn’t want to get a frosty response from Clarke, but she knew that if she kept it to herself Clarke would know that something was wrong and her response would be worse the longer she kept things to herself._

_“I need to tell you something.” She said looking Clarke in the eye. When Clarke nodded she continued, “Costia… well she asked me out.”_

_Clarke was silent for a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity to Lexa. She didn’t know what she expected from Clarke but all she got was a ‘Mhm’ in response._

_Not knowing what else to say Lexa just continued talking, “Yeah, it was when she dragged me to the coffee shop. We sat and talked for a while and she gave me this… look, ya know. And then she just… asked me on a date.”_

_“What did you say?” Clarke stared into her eyes looking for something, Lexa wasn’t exactly sure what but she just stared back, open and honest._

_“I told her that I didn’t think it was a good idea, but I didn’t give her a reason. Can you think of one?” Lexa knew what she wanted to hear from Clarke, but she knew she wasn’t going to hear it._

_Five years ago, when they were in high school, they agreed to no relationships. Mostly because they knew they were going to be on opposite ends of the country and trying to maintain a relationship, other than friendship, would be too stressful. They knew that they’d only be face to face with each other for limited amounts of times, on breaks and holidays, and they didn’t want to ruin it before it had a chance to blossom._

_Better to remain friends, in their opinion._

_“Do you like her?” Clarke asked lowly._

_Lexa nodded, “As a friend.”_

_“Could it become something more?” Lexa couldn’t decipher the look in Clarke’s eyes._

_She didn’t want to think about it, she couldn’t. So she did the only thing she could do, shrug and give a mostly honest answer. “I don’t know Clarke, I never thought about it.”_

_Clarke swallowed, “Maybe you should try. See if you’re good together. It wouldn’t be the end of the world.”_

_She just stared at the blonde dumbfounded. That was definitely not what she expected. Maybe Clarke didn’t feel the same way she did._

_Before she could say anything though, Clarke turned around so her back was to Lexa’s front and mumbled “I’m a little tired. I’m going to take a nap before mom gets home.”_

_Lexa stayed where she was and stared at Clarke’s bare back. It marked the end of the conversation. But before Lexa could feel like Clarke was angry at her, the blonde reached back and grabbed her arm and pulled it around her own waist, cuddling back into Lexa._

_Lexa didn’t nap and she knew that Clarke stayed awake too, keeping her breaths soft and even. They were three years into college and still had another five years, at least, to go. Maybe Clarke did feel the same as Lexa, but she wasn’t going to act on it, at least not right now. So what was the harm in dating someone else. Someone she knew she got along with, she still loved Clarke and she always would but why not try._

_Lexa kissed Clarke’s shoulder as she closed her eyes, her breath falling into sync with Clarke’s as they laid together in silence until they needed to get up._

*******

When Lexa made it home, Clarke had just finished making the chicken parmesan recipe that she had found online. It may have taken her two or three times to get it right (the first time wasn’t her fault really), but it finally came out perfect.

On her first try the chicken she had smelled bad, so she had to run (walk) to the store that was, luckily, down the block and buy some more.

Her second try she burned the chicken.

But finally, on her third try, she managed to get it just right.

By the time Lexa walked into the house, she had already changed into something more dressy, had lit a few candles and was waiting by the door with a glass of red wine for Lexa.

She handed Lexa the glass of wine and took the briefcase she was holding, setting it by the door. Next she help Lexa out of her suit jacket that left the lawyer with just her crisp white shirt and black tie and her fitted trousers. Lexa looked delicious to Clarke, and she couldn’t help but run her hand down the brunettes tie with a smile.

“Good evening my love.” She said after giving Lexa a kiss on the cheek.

“Clarke, what is this?” Lexa asked, hitting the ‘k’ hard and looking around the room that was lit with nothing but candles.

Clarke smiled up at Lexa, “We haven’t had a date night in a while. I made us dinner.”

“And you didn’t burn the house down? Wow.”

Clarke swatted at Lexa’s shoulder. “Sit.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa saluted then took a seat at the head of the table.

Instead of sitting at the other end of the table, that was so far away from Lexa, Clarke sat directly to the lawyer’s right. They sat and talked about their day as they ate what she made. Clarke told her about her morning with the gang and how she spent all day trying to find a recipe for dinner that she could actually make, and that her first two attempts were… ‘not the best’.

Lexa in turn told her about prosecuting Cage Wallace and going up against her old law firm Queen and Snow. Lexa continued to tell her that her day was pretty much uneventful… except she felt like she was forgetting something?

“Oh! I remember. Guess who our new ADA is?” Lexa looked expectantly at Clarke while taking the last bite of her chicken, Clarke had already finished hers.

Clarke rubbed her hand along her stomach absentmindedly as she thought about it. “I don’t know? Who?”

Lexa waited a beat before replying, “Costia Nolen.”

Clarke gaped at Lexa, “What?”

“Yeah, it was a surprise to me too. We’re going out to dinner tomorrow night to catch up. I mean I haven’t seen her in two years! We talked occasionally, ya know, but I haven’t actually seen her in so long. She looks exactly the same, by the way, like she hasn’t aged a day.”

Clarke went through a range of emotions while Lexa rambled on about Costia. The most notable one was a long buried thread of jealousy, that reared up unexpectedly for a flash before her rational side took back over. The emotion she settled on was amused as she watched Lexa and she decided to tease her girlfriend.

“So… you’re going on a date with her tomorrow night?” She watched in amusement as Lexa’s mouth hung open at her words.

“I… What! No! Of course I’m not.” Lexa immediately denied, “We’re just friends and she knows that. It’s just a friendly dinner, between friends.”

“Oh of course. Did you tell her that?”

“I… I didn’t have too. She already knows.”

“Does she know you have a girlfriend? And that said girlfriend is pregnant?”

Lexa stared at her with her mouth opening and closing. Clarke was enjoying it, it wasn’t every day that she rendered Lexa speechless.

“Wait,” Clarke just realized something, “You seriously didn’t tell her that you’ve got a baby on the way?”

“I… well. Well she asked what happened between us and I… I may have replied with something like, ‘That didn’t turn out as expected,’ and I may have forgot to mention that you were pregnant.” Lexa let out a nervous chuckle.

Ok, now Clarke was a little pissed. “I cannot believe…” She started, but Lexa interrupted her before she could continue.

“No, no, don’t worry. I’ll set the record straight tomorrow night. I promise. You trust me, don’t you?” Lexa stared at her pleadingly.

Clarke glared at her, Clarke couldn’t resist her puppy eyes. It was annoying. “Fine,” she huffed.

“Thank you. Besides, like I said, she knows we’re just friends.” Lexa added as she stood up and collected all of the dishes, taking them to the seat.

“I bet she wants to get in your pants again.” Clarke said, standing and walking up to Lexa as she rinsed the dishes and set them in the dishwasher.

“She doesn’t.” Lexa replied, drying her hands on a towel and leaning against the counter as Clarke got closer.

“She does, you know how I know?” Clarke rubbed her hand over the front of Lexa’s pants, immediately feeling the lawyer swell against her. “Because you’re irresistible.” She leaned into her girlfriend and lifted her head to capture Lexa’s lower lip in her own, sucking into her mouth, before letting it go with a small bite.

Lexa moaned and her hips jerked forward involuntarily.

Lexa leaned forward to captured her lips in a real kiss, but she backed away. “If I’m right, and she makes a move on you tomorrow night. I want something.”

Lexa nodded in agreement and let Clarke guide her to the bedroom. They stripped until they were naked then crawled into the bed. Clarke had decided that she wanted them to sleep naked now since the ‘no sex’ rule was put into effect. She liked to feel Lexa’s body up against her own. As Lexa curled around her, she could feel her girlfriends erection against her butt and she couldn’t help but wiggle back against her so they were closer than before.

Lexa let out a low groan in her ear before kissing the back of her neck and whispering in her ear to go to sleep. She fell asleep to Lexa’s slow and easy breaths.

***

_ Junior Year of College _

_Lexa tried, she really did._

_She tried to go all in with Costia, but her heart just wasn’t in it, it belonged to Clarke._

_Always had and always will. Despite the fact that she took Clarke’s advice and dated the other girl._

_For five months she tried to throw herself into a relationship with Costia. Don’t get her wrong, Costia was lovely, attentive and for all intents and purposes a good girlfriend. Even the sex wasn’t half bad and she never even batted when she found out about ‘Little Lex’, but even still, it paled in comparison to sex with Clarke. And even though Costia was a good girlfriend, she wasn’t it for Lexa._

_Clarke was. It was painfully obvious and she wasn’t the least bit surprised when Costia invited her out to their coffee shop to break it off._

_“Listen Lex,” She had said, sitting across the table from Lexa, sipping on a latte, “I know you’re in love with Clarke.” When Lexa tried to weakly protest, Costia just shook her head, “Don’t even try to deny it. I’m not mad or upset Lex. I like you, a lot, which is why I think it’s time I said this: It’s over. I think it’s for the best that we break up. It’s not fair on you, me or Clarke if we stay together.” Costia paused and looked down at the table, “I still think we should be friends. We started out as good friends and I don’t want to lose that just because someone else has your heart.”_

_Lexa just sat there gaping at Costia. Never in her life would she have expected this. She thought Costia would have been angry, hurt or worse. But this… understanding was something she didn’t expect and it shocked her._

_“Cos… I don’t even know what to say. I’m so sorry I couldn’t make this work between us. I can’t believe you’re being so… calm about this.”_

_“I care about you Lex. That’s not to say I’m not hurt. Of course I am, but your happiness is more important to me. So what do you say… can we still be friends?”_

_“Yes, definitely.” They both stood up and Lexa hugged Costia, “Thank you, Cos.”_

***

Dinner was going great. Lexa and Costia filled each other in about the last couple of years and laughed and joked like they did when they were in college while they ate their meals.

But in the back of Lexa’s mind, she couldn’t help but hear Clarke's voice telling her that Costia still wanted to be with her.

Lexa shook her head to rid it of those thoughts, Costia was just a friend.

One who was laughing at just about everything she said.

And who flirted with her.

And who wore a shirt that showed off a little too much cleavage for someone who was having dinner with a friend.

But no… No. They were just friends and Costia knew that.

Ok, maybe she didn’t, judging by the hand Costia laid on the green eyed girls arm. But how does one just drop in the fact that their best friend was pregnant with your child in a conversation about the best clubs of LA.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Costia stood up and said she had to use the restroom. As Costia made her way to the bathroom, Lexa quickly pulled out her phone.

Cmdr Lexa: Anya I need your help.

Gen Anya: Hold on.

Cmdr Lexa: ANYA

Lexa huffed, she didn’t have time for this. She turned her head toward the restroom and let out a relieved breath when she didn’t see Costia.

Gen Anya: Ok, what’s up.

Cmdr Lexa: I think Costia thinks this is a date. And I think she wants to, idk start up another relationship.

Gen Anya: Why, whatever would make her think that?

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her phone, that didn’t sound sarcastic, but coming from Anya it might have been. She figured she should just explain.

Cmdr Lexa: I may or may not have accidentally led her to believe that Clarke and I had a falling out.

Gen Anya: Seriously? How?

Cmdr Lexa: Short version. She asked what the situation with Clarke was and I told her that it “didn’t go as planned” and now she thinks that I’m single. What do I do.

Gen Anya: Lexa Lexa Lexa

Baby Blake: Oh my god

Mecha Rey: Wow Lexa good one.

Griffster: Told you.

Mecha Rey: You did.

Baby Blake: Yup.

Gen Anya: Sorry for ever doubting you.

Mecha Rey: I have to say, I’m a little upset that you didn’t text me first. I thought we were closest.

Gen Anya: In your dreams Reyes.

Mecha Rey: Don’t make me come over there! Would you like to talk about Quantum Physics and The String Theory again?

Gen Anya: … Anyway, back to Lexa.

Lexa groaned and sneaked another peek back at the restrooms, she’d been gone about three minutes which meant she’d be back any minute now.

Cmdr Lexa: AHN! Come on, why am I in a group chat.

Cmdr Lexa: Never mind. What do I do!

Griffster: Tell her that I’m pregnant and that you’re going to be a mom. Easy.

Baby Blake: Yeah tell her you’re Clarke’s baby daddy now and you don’t have any room for side hoes.

Mecha Rey: Agreed

Gen Anya: Grow a pair and tell her.

Lexa put her phone down with a sigh and caught sight of Costia crossing the room back to her with a smile on her face.

Cmdr Lexa: Gotta go, she’s back.

Her phone lit up as she got three replies that were the same version of ‘tell her’ and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

Costia sighed as she sat back down with a smile on her face. “Sorry for taking so long Lex. Where were we?”

“Um, actually I wanted to tell you something.” Lexa said with a surprisingly steady voice even though her insides were full of nerves. She didn’t want Costia to feel like an idiot when this was Lexa’s fault for this mix up.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“Well, I think I gave you the wrong impression the other day when you asked about Clarke.” Lexa started.

Costia’s brows furrowed as she looked at Lexa. “Okay?” She asked slowly.

“Right, um, well. The thing is…” Lexa took a deep breath. “I’m actually dating Clarke and she’s really, really pregnant. You know, with my child.”

Costia’s mouth dropped open a little and her face flushed lightly. “Oh… oh. Right, of course. It’s just… when you said, things didn’t turn out as expected, I thought you meant… I thought you meant that you were… um,”

“I know! I’m so sorry. I just was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn’t even think about what I was saying.” Lexa interrupted Costia.

“It’s ok. I’m sorry for assuming.”

“No, this is my fault completely.” Lexa insisted.

Costia smiled slightly, “Right, well. I’d still like to continue this not date. If you want to.”

“I mean, yeah. As long as you know how this night is ending?”

“With you curled up it Clarke's arms?”

Lexa let a wry smile twist her lips, “More like at Clarke’s mercy. She said she knew you still had a thing for me. I didn’t agree and I told her that she could have anything she wanted if she was right. So… we’ll see how tonight goes.”

Costia let out a loud laugh at that. “So how far along is she? Congratulations by the way.”

They sat at the restaurant for another hour, eating dessert and talking about Lexa and Clarke’s relationship and how happy Lexa was to be having twins.

*

It was half past nine when Lexa finally made it home. She hung her jacket on the coat hanger near the door and walked further into the apartment to see Clarke laying on the couch watching The Fast and the Furious.

“Hey, baby.” Clarke said, hearing her move down the hall, but didn’t otherwise move from the couch.

Lexa walked closer and placed a kiss on Clarke’s forehead, then moved down and placed two kisses on her belly.

“Hey yourself, sweetheart. And hello to you too munchkins.”

“How was your date?” Clarke asked with a teasing lilt to her voice.

“It was great and after I told Costia that we were going to be parents she eased up on the flirtatiousness and it was as if no time had passed at all.”

Clarke smiled, “Good, I’m glad she knows that your mine. And that she was cool with it, I know you missed her.”

“I did and she wants to meet you and the rest of the gang too. If that’s alright?”

“Just let me know when and where and I’ll be there.”

“Good. Did you enjoy your night? I brought you back some food by the way, if you’re still hungry. It’s in the fridge.”

“My night went well, Raven came over and kept me company.”

Lexa nodded then stood up, “Good, I’m going to go change anything you need?”

Clarke shook her head at first but almost immediately stopped and sat up a slow sexy smirk crawled over her face. “You promised I could have whatever I wanted if I was right about Costia.”

Lexa gulped and felt an immediate twitch in her shorts. “Um,” her throat was as dry as the Sahara as all the moisture from her body fled downwards. “I guess I did say that. What would you like Clarke?”

“An orgasm or three. And you have to wear nothing but your briefs.” With that, Clarke stood and made her way to the bedroom, leaving Lexa standing in the living room, rooted to the spot. “Lexa.” Clarke called and Lexa’s body jerked into motion before she even made the conscious decision to move.

Clarke was laying in their bed completely naked, on her back and propped up with all of the pillows on their bed. She crooked one finger at Lexa who followed her silent directions as she was a puppet on a string.

Lexa settled on her stomach on the bed with her face between Clarke’s thighs where she could smell the doctor’s sweet arousal.

She went to work, starting with sucking light bruises into the pale skin of Clarke’s thighs before slowly moving up to the soft wet lips that awaited her attention. She started slow, licking around the edges of her center and letting her tongue take a few teasing swipes of the blonde’s clit. It wasn’t until Clarke let out a needy whine a few minutes later, that she gave in and covered the small muscle with her mouth and sucked it until Clarke was shaking with her impending orgasm.

Once Clarke was close she released the small bud from her lips and pulled back a little to continue her teasing licks and nibbles, much to Clarke displeasure.

It only took a few more minutes of teasing to get Clarke to a shaking desperate mess, writhing beneath her.

“ _Lexa_ ,” Clarke moaned.

“What is it baby? What do you need?” Lexa licked a stripe up from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit and Clarke jerked hard at let out a needy whine.

“Please, Lex.”

“Please what? What do you want me to do.” She loved Clarke’s taste and smell, she had missed it. If she could she would have had it for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

“God, please. Let me come Lexa!” Clarke practically screamed after a particularly hard suck to her clit that was just shy of being enough.

Lexa moaned. “Yes Clarke,” Was all she said before she attached her mouth back to Clarke’s clit and sucked her hard enough to make her come. Clarke’s head shot backward and she screamed so loud Lexa was surprised no one had called the cops immediately. Clarke’s body jerked on the bed as her orgasm moved through her and it was a few minutes before she came back down to earth.

In that time Lexa lapped up all of Clarke’s orgasm from between the doctor’s legs and thighs and she licked her lips once she was done with that.

As she laid there and waited for Clarke to catch her breath she couldn’t help but thrust herself onto the bed, if only to get some kind of break from the unrelenting pressure in briefs. She was painfully hard and try as she might she couldn’t ignore it.

She rolled onto her back and stroked herself over her briefs. She moaned, it felt so good. She only wished she was inside of Clarke right now, in her wet warmth that always practically sucked Lexa in like she belonged there. She started stroking her shaft faster the more she thought about being inside Clarke.

The only place almost as good as that was the blonde’s mouth, the things that tongue could do to her was astounding. Just the thought of that tongue had her shaft tingling and twitching as she imagined Clarke licking her from base to tip and back again, then taking Lexa’s whole length into her mouth.

Lexa moaned again. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to be free. She pushed her briefs down, just enough to free her confined erection so it slapped noisily on her abs. God she was so hard.

She gripped her shaft in her hand and started pumping it up and down, squeezing the base on every pass. She moaned as she imagined Clarke between her legs, head moving up and down and she sucked her off. She imagined the blonde’s teeth grazing her member ever so gently up until she reached the tip and she imagined Clarke taking her thick shaft down her throat until the blonde’s nose met her pelvis, then swallowing around her length.

That was it, the thought that tipped her over the edge. She let out a shout as her cum shot in the air before landing back on her stomach and chest. Her vision blurred as she continued to come in insane amounts until there was a small puddle forming on her stomach and some of her cum drizzled down her sides to wet the covers beneath her.

As she came down, and her vision came back, she turned to Clarke. The blonde doctor was staring in wide eyed shock at Lexa. Her gaze moved from Lexa’s eyes down to Lexa’s member softening in her hand and then to the puddle on her abdomen.

“God, that was so hot.” Clarke whispered, then leaned over and gave Lexa the hottest kiss she’d had in a while, she felt her shaft twitch but she knew she wasn’t going to get hard again, she was wiped out. When Clarke leaned over and licked up all of the come on her she wasn’t so sure how wiped out she was anymore.

Clarke licked her lips as she returned to her previous position. “We should clean up and go to sleep. I know you have a case tomorrow.”

Lexa just nodded mutely and stood up shakily. She hadn’t come that hard thinking about Clarke sucking her off in a long time. But Clarke was right, she did have a case tomorrow and the faster she cleaned up this mess the faster she could get to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you guys have some ...feelings... on jealous Clarke. I do too, when it's done right. That being said, my Clarke is not a jealous Clarke. Not really. Like it's there on the surface but, Clarke knows Lexa's not going to do anything like cheat on her. So Clarke knows she has nothing to be jealous of. "But Shadow! Hormones." To that I say "Bah" I believe Clarke would do just as she did, be momentarily jealous, but in the end knows that she can trust Lexa.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I read them all. I'll try not to take as long for the next update this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and comments and kudos. I love them all, I read them all. Thank you. I think this will be the next to last chapter. So I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I just want to say, I really liked writing this chapter and I hope you all like it too.

Lexa was on a high, she had just come out of her first high profile case. State v. Wallace. Where she successfully convicted Cage Wallace and Carl Emerson of first degree murder. The look on Nia and Ontari’s faces was priceless. Both shock and disbelief, Lexa thoroughly enjoyed it.

Of course she couldn’t show how much, she _was_ a professional after all. She swaggered out of the courtroom with Luna and Costia, both of whom were her back up prosecutors during the case, and swept into the main hall. Before they could disappear around the corner, Lexa heard Nia’s voice call to her from behind them.

Lexa stopped and turned around, smiling a little to herself when Luna and Costia immediately stood on either side of her. She watched as Nia and Ontari sauntered up to them without any emotion.

“Well, it seems a congratulations is in order.” Nia said, with a shark-like smile. “We truly did lose a talented lawyer. It’s too bad really, we would have made a lot of money with you. Farewell.” With a wiggle of her fingers she breezed past the prosecutors with Ontari in tow.

“High praise,” Luna said, once they disappeared around the corner, “coming from the… what did you call her?”

“The Ice Queen,” Costia answered for Lexa.

“Whatever, how about we go out for some lunch then head back to the office?” Lexa asked as they made their way out of the courthouse. It was only noon and Lexa only had an apple and a yogurt that Clarke had handed her before she rushed out of the house this morning.

“Sure.” Costia and Luna said together.

When they finally made it back to the prosecutor’s office they were met with a storm of loud clapping and cheering coming from their co-workers and Indra who was standing in front of everybody.

“Congratulations on winning your very first high profile case Lexa, we are all very proud of you.” Indra said, as the applause thinned out and finally died off.

“I propose we all go out and celebrate!” Costia said.

“Agreed,” Luna added, followed by various affirmatives by the rest of her co-workers.

“Great, Grounders at 8 o’clock. Don’t be late.” Costia called as everyone dispersed.

*

Lexa walked into the house at just after four o’clock in the afternoon, she had been able to get off early because the only thing she had lined up for the day was the prosecution of Cage Wallace. She was still excited and she couldn’t wait to tell Clarke that she won.

She set her briefcase by the door and pulled off her suit jacket, hanging it up on the coat hanger before picking her briefcase back up and moving into the dining room where she set her it on the table. From the dining room she had a clear view of the living room. She heard sniffling and looked up, she saw Clarke sitting on the couch with a tissue in her hand, crying.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong.” Lexa said, rushing over to Clarke’s side. “Is it the babies?” She asked waiving her hands over Clarke’s stomach worriedly. “Are you ok.”

“No, the babies are ok,” Clarke sniffed, “It’s just…”

“What is it baby, what’s wrong sweetie?” Lexa asked with a relieved sigh, their babies were ok, but what was wrong with her girlfriend? She sat down next to Clarke on the couch.

“She said…” Clarke raised a shaky and pointed to the tv, “She said, that she loved her. That she always loved her and that she would always…” she sniffed, “always be with her. And then they got married. It was so beautiful.”

Lexa was floored, she didn’t know what to say. Up until this point Clarke’s pregnancy, she was just entering the last month of the pregnancy, had gone smooth and easy. She hadn’t been overly emotional, no excessive morning sickness, there was the occasional swollen feet, or sore back that was soothed with a massage. So she wasn’t sure what to do.

The decision was taken out of her hands when Clarke pushed her down the length of the couch then laid her head on Lexa’s lap. The lawyer ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair and the blonde moaned as she settled back into Lexa.

“So, how was your day? Did you just sit here and cry at movies all day?”

Clarke reached back and swatted Lexa’s stomach. “I’ll have you know that I watched a couple of sit-coms and a few soap operas too. And I didn’t even cry.”

“Oh, well, _excuse_ me… Do you want to know what I did?” At Clarke’s nod, Lexa continued, “Successfully tried Cage Wallace. He was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole.”

“Congratulations!” Clarke turned over in Lexa’s lap so she could look up at her. “I know how hard you worked on that case, I’m so proud of you.”

Lexa smiled down at the blonde, “Thank you, Love. The entire office is going out for drinks tonight at Grounders. You ok with me going?”

Clarke smiled up at Lexa sweetly, “As long as you come home to me.”

“Always.”

*

Lexa walked into the living room at 7:30 pm. She was wearing a fitted black turtleneck shirt, tucked into black skinny jeans that showed just a hint of her bulge, held on her hips by a large shiny buckle and black and white kicks.

“How do I look?” Lexa asked Clarke after she walked out of the bedroom.

Clarke eyed her up and down before walking closer. “Good enough to eat,” she said lowly, pulling Lexa in by the waistband and giving her a deep kiss. The blonde sucked on Lexa’s tongue before pulling back abruptly, with a little nip to her bottom lip. “You should really rethink the whole ‘no sex’ thing.”

Lexa moaned a little, trying to follow Clarke’s lips, before the blonde placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back.

“Now, now, we don’t want you to be late. Have fun with your coworkers.” Clarke said, before turning around and plopping down on the couch with a hand on her large stomach.

Lexa was left staring at Clarke, trying to piece together some semblance of a thought, before she left out of the house to meet her coworkers.

She really should rethink the whole ‘no sex’ thing.

***

_ Junior Year (11th Grade): December _

_The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the mostly silent room along with the Lexa’s breathy moans and Clarke's long drawn out groans._

_“God Clarke,” Lexa groaned in Clarke’s ear. “You feel so good bare. Wrap your legs around me.”_

_Clarke did as Lexa said, throwing her head into the pillow and arching her back when Lexa’s length dragged across her front wall._

_Lexa was right, she did like it better without a condom on. She could feel everything, every vein on Lexa’s member. She absolutely loved it, they always used condoms. Always. But this was about a hundred times better._

_“Oh god!” She moaned after a hard thrust from Lexa, she wasn’t going to last much longer with the way the brunette was pounding into her. “Right there. Yes, Lex!”_

_She threw her head back as she arched off the bed. Her orgasm tore through her like a bullet and she collapsed on the bed shaking and muscles seizing with it. She clamped down on Lexa’s shaft hard when she heard the girl moan in her ear._

_“Shit, I’m gonna cum Clarke.” Lexa said, still pounding into her._

_“Go ahead Lex… fuck… cum inside me.”_

_That did it, she felt Lexa’s hips jerk uncontrollably, then she felt her member twitch and a second later she felt her cum splashing into her walls. She couldn’t help it as another orgasm ripped through her. Slightly stronger, but just as satisfying._

_When they both finished and all that was left was the panting, Lexa rolled off of her and collapsed on her back. They laid in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath before Lexa silently climbed out of the bed and padded to the bathroom._

_Clarke wasn’t sure why she left but she was sure that she wanted her to come back and cuddle with her. In fact, she was about to call out and demand that Lexa get back into bed when Lexa came padding back into the room with two towels. Her soft shaft bouncing with every step and no longer glistening from being inside of Clarke._

_“I brought some warm towels, I figured you’d want to be less… sticky when you wake up in the morning.” Lexa walked up on Clarke's side of the bed and gestured to her wet thighs. “May I?”_

_She nodded slowly and opened her legs wider so Lexa could wipe them. They were both silent as Lexa cleaned her up and when the brunette was done she threw the towels into the laundry basket and climbed into the bed behind Clarke._

_Clarke fell asleep wrapped up in the only arms she ever wanted to be in, feeling safe and loved._

***

“Thanks Ahn, I really appreciate this.” Clarke moved around the kitchen putting away the groceries that Anya had so kindly went to the store to get for her. “Lexa’s been busy finishing up a few cases and paperwork before these guys pop out.” She patted her stomach as she put the peanut butter in the cabinet and reached down and picked up some pickles. She licked her lips before popping it open and fishing a pickle out of the jar. She couldn’t help it, she’d been craving pickles for the last few months.

“It’s no problem,” Anya said as she set the last of the bags on the counter. “She told me she was going on leave for a few months to help take care of the twins.” Anya opened a bag and took out a quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream to put in the freezer.

Clarke stopped in her tracks, pickle half way to her mouth as she stared at the ice cream. She snatched it out of Anya’s hands, barely sparing her an apologetic smile, and scooped out a large helping into a bowl. She handed the ice cream back to Anya, who just put it in the freezer with a half-annoyed eyeroll. She put away all of the groceries while Clarke stood in the kitchen scooping ice cream into her mouth with a pickle.

Clarke was in heaven, mint ice cream and pickles were hitting her cravings just right, while Anya tossed the empty bags in the trash.

“Alright, all done,” Anya said, leaning her hip against the counter.

“Great,” Clarke picked up her bowl and started to move towards the living room. “Grab a beer and come watch tv with me.” Clarke took her seat on the couch with Anya following behind her, with a beer in hand.

Anya took a sip of her beer, “So, have you and Lexa picked out names yet?”

Clarke shook her head, “We’re close. We were thinking either Aden or Tyler for the boy and then we added Aaron to that list, and Raegan for the girl. It’s just the boy’s name we’re stuck on really. I really like Aden but Lexa likes Tyler, which I don’t like and I only added Aaron as an alternative.”

“I like Aden. It means… fire. Right? I feel like that would describe any children you two have.”

“Yeah, so does Raegan. It’s not that Lex, doesn’t like Aden. Maybe I can get her to agree.”

“You can, just use your god given gifts.”

At that Clarke tried to pose sexily with her hand on her stomach, arching her back as much as she could and pouting her lips.

“Perfect.” Anya laughed taking another sip of her beer.

“Yeah, I bet I look like the picture of seduction with my swollen feet, swollen belly and my lovely taste in food. Yup.” She punctuated her last sentence by finishing the last of her ice cream/pickle meal.

“That’s exactly how you’re going to get her to agree, you know she can’t resist you when you’re carrying her kids. She can’t even resist you when you aren’t carrying her kids.”

“I guess. I don’t want to force her though, I want her to love our kids name.” She wanted a name they both loved. “Anyway, we’ll get it before they come. After all, we have two weeks to go.” She stood up to take her bowl to the kitchen and immediately felt off. She took a step into the hallway, that led to the kitchen and immediately felt something inside her give, a second later a rush of liquid poured down her leg.

“Um…” She stared shock at the floor where a pool of liquid formed around her bare feet. “Ahn…”

“Yeah?” Anya said, not looking away from the tv.

“Anya!” Clarke shouted, making the dirty blonde jump.

“What happened?” Anya said, as she rounded the couch and stood next to Clarke.

“I think I need to go to the hospital…”

“Why would you need to go to the…” she trailed off as she focused on the floor where Clarke’s eyes hadn’t moved from. “Oh,” she said before her expression turned panicked. “What do I do? What do I do?” Anya ran around Clarke, frantically waving her arms around the pregnant doctor.

“Anya…” Clarke winced as pain lanced though her stomach, she knew it was a contraction. Luckily it wasn’t that bad. Yet.

“What do I?!” Anya stopped suddenly, “Oh, I know. I’ll go get the car started.” She said, frantically, starting to rush past Clarke.

Clarke quickly snapped out of her own head, where she was feeling a mixture of amusement at Anya and pain at yet another contraction, and gripped onto Anya’s arm stopping the detective in her tracks. “Ahn, listen to me. Help me to the bedroom so I can change my pants first. Then you’re going to help me to the car, grabbing the hospital bag on the ground as we go. You’re going to come back in here after, lock the door then drive me to the hospital. I’ll call Lexa, ok. No freaking out, let’s go.”

Anya nodded along to the instruction that Clarke slowly went through before helping Clarke to the bedroom.

She was two weeks early, she already knew that she should have expected this with Lexa as their other mother.

Now all she had to do was call Lexa and make sure she didn’t freak out.

They made it out of the house in under two minutes and were off to the hospital less than a minute later. Clarke waited anxiously as Lexa’s phone rang in her ear. Hopefully she caught the lawyer before they had to go into court.

When Lexa finally picked up she almost cried with relief. “Lex,” her voice hitched a little as a contraction drifted through her.

“Clarke! Clarke!” Lexa’s voice was panicked and it was then she realized she must have let out a small sound of pain.

“I’m fine, Lex. But the babies are coming.”

“What? Right now?! Clarke where are you. Tell me and I’ll come get you.” The lawyers voice went from panicked to eerily calm in the space of a second.

“Anya’s driving me to the hospital right now.”

There was silence for a second before Lexa’s voice came back still soft. “Ok, I’ll meet you there. You’re doing a good job baby.

“Thanks Lex. I’ll see you there.”

***

_ Junior Year (11th Grade): December _

_“Hey, Lex.” Clarke said, opening the front door with a small smile. It was Friday night, movie night and she was glad to see Lexa. She had, seen her earlier in the day at school, but she missed her in the few hours she hadn’t seen her since school had ended. She wasn’t having the best of days and she needed to tell Lexa something, but she wasn’t sure how to do it. Before she could find the words, Lexa had already stepped inside and cupped her cheeks._

_“Clarke, what’s wrong?” Lexa stared into her eyes and she felt her whole body sag into Lexa’s. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down, alarming the brunette. “Clarke, what is it?” She repeated, looking helpless as the tears spilled over._

_Clarke was so scared Lexa was going to run out on her, even though she knew her friend never would. Still, she took a deep breath, then looked back up into Lexa’s eyes. “I…,” she swallowed, “I think I’m pregnant.”_

_The silence was poignant, and Lexa just stared at her for a long time opening and closing her mouth._

_“H-how… I thought we… um… ok…” Lexa stuttered over her first few words and Clarke could see the shock in her eyes, but not anger, until her gaze hardened with resolve and she clenched her jaw. “How do you know and how do we find out for sure.”_

_“I just, I haven’t gotten my period yet and I was supposed to start last week.” Clarke swallowed again, “I’m late.”_

_Lexa nodded, “Ok, how can we be sure?”_

_“We can go to the store and get a few pregnancy tests. I-I didn’t want to go alone, that’s the only reason I haven’t gone yet.” Clarke’s voice shook, she was worried that Lexa would tell her to go get a few and call her when she knew the results._

_Instead of that, Lexa pulled Clarke into herself, with her arms around her waist and Clarke’s arms around Lexa's neck. Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck and let the tears she’d been holding flow out until she was full on sobbing. She was so afraid, she was too young to have a baby. There were so many things she wanted to do, goals she wanted to accomplish first._

_Lexa held her tight and rubbed up and down her back, soothing her with soft shushing noises, “It’s ok Clarke, it’s ok.” When she finally stopped crying she felt Lexa pull back, “Clarke, listen to me. You are never alone as long as I’m here. I will always be here for you. I promise. Ok?” At her nod, Lexa smiled, “Ok, now, let’s head to the store so we can buy a few pregnancy tests, shall we.”_

_*_

_After what seemed like hours of picking the pregnancy tests, they were finally in line waiting to be ringed up. Lexa insisted on getting a few of the best pregnancy tests on the shelf, but when the brunette couldn’t pick which one was best suited for the job, even with the help of her phone, Clarke just grabbed three of each one and shoved them in Lexa’s hands._

_So there they were, nine pregnancy test sitting on the conveyor belt, inching up towards the cashier with every item that was taken off the belt to be rung up for the person in front of them. The cashier was an older woman, late fifties to early sixties with lots of gray hairs, she looked friendly and very grandmotherly and Clarke couldn’t help being a little embarrassed with the way she eyed the pregnancy tests and looked at her every once in a while._

_She knew that with the way she was clinging to Lexa with red rimmed eyes, and Lexa’s protective hold on her waist, that the cashier knew the tests were for her and she couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed._

_But when it was their turn, the cashier just smiled kindly and a little sympathetically at her, then turned her attention to Lexa. “It’s so nice to see young women taking care of each other and supporting each other.”_

_Lexa smiled a little at the cashier, “What are friends for, if not helping through the tough times?”_

_A woman behind them scoffed and when Clarke and Lexa turned back she opened her mouth, “’Tough times’ sure,” she scoffed again, “Seems to me like she couldn’t keep her…”_

_She abruptly cut herself off when Lexa gave her a look that could make a man cry and wet himself. She looked down when Lexa said, in the coldest voice that Clarke had ever heard, even as her arms carefully tightened around her waist, “I don’t think I invited you into our conversation. Maybe you should see your way out of it.”_

_When Clarke looked up at Lexa she could see the steely cold gaze she had on the woman defrost and soften as she turned her eyes back on Clarke._

_She couldn’t help but shiver as she heard and felt the protectiveness that Lexa had spoken with. It warmed her to her core._

_The cashier cleared her throat and gave a half apologetic and half embarrassed smile at them, “That’ll be fifty-six dollars and thirty five cents, please.”_

_Before she could even move to pull her wallet out of her back pocket, Lexa had already slid her debt card through the card reader._

_“Lex,” she tried to protest._

_“Let me do this,” her best friend said softly, giving her a look. “Besides, I’m the one with the job remember.”_

_Clarke laughed a little, feeling the tension inside her stomach lessen a little._

_“C’mon, let’s go home.” Lexa said, leading her out of the store and to her car._

_*_

_They sat in Clarke’s bedroom, on her couch in front of the tv and stared at the nine pregnancy tests that were laid out on the table, all freshly peed on. Each test said it took fifteen minutes to work, so here they were at fourteen minutes and ten seconds waiting for the results._

_Lexa turned to Clarke, “Listen Clarke,” she waited until Clarke turned around, “No matter what the results, I’m here for you. Always.”_

_Clarke lifted her hand to Lexa’s face, “Thank you Lex.” They stared in each other’s eyes until Clarke’s phone started beeping. She took a deep breath and one more last searching gaze in Lexa’s eyes. It was time._

_They both looked at the tests starting from the left and swept over them all until the far right._

_Negative._

_They were all negative._

_Clarke let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Before she knew it she was crying. She didn’t know why, whether disappointment, relief or something else altogether. All she knew was she was sobbing and Lexa was holding her close, making her feel safe._

***

When she first arrived at the hospital, Lexa was standing there waiting anxiously for her. She told the doctors her contractions were about ten minutes apart and they told her that she had started to go in labor. But the doctor told her that she was barely a centimeter dilated and that they’d have to wait until she was at the very least three centimeters.

So there she was, five hours later, her contractions about seven minutes apart and only two centimeters. They had suggest that she take a walk around the hospital until her contractions were four minutes apart or less. So Clarke had set off on her slow journey around the hospital she knew like the back of her hand with Lexa by her side.

She led her lawyer through the hospital to the maternity room. “This use to be where they kept the babies just after they were born. They don’t anymore though because baby switching was way more common than you think.” She pointed to a door at the far end of the room, “That’s where they keep all the preme’s… the babies that are born prematurely.”

They continued their walk, until they ran into one of the nurses.

“Harper, hey.” Lexa said with a smile. “It’s been a while, good to see you.”

“Hey Lexa, hey Clarke. I see you’re about ready to pop, eh.” Harper smiled at Clarke.

Clarke grimaced, “God I wish.” She continued to make her way down the hall. She wasn’t trying to be mean, she just couldn’t stay in one place she had to keep moving, the more she walked the faster these little demons would be out of her. She heard Lexa say a farewell to Harper before she felt Lexa at her side, grabbing her hand and giving it a small squeeze.

She had warned Lexa about doing that, she was going to have a contraction and break her fingers. Speak of the devil, Clarke gasped as a contraction tore through her and hunched over tightening her grip on Lexa’s hand.

When it stopped a minute later Lexa took her hand back and shook it, “That one was early, only five minutes apart. Should we start heading back to the room?”

Clarke nodded, she knew it was going to take more than five minutes to walk back to her room, not because the floor was big, but because she was walking incredibly slow.

Just before they made it back to the room another contraction hit her, this one only four minutes apart. Lexa deposited her on her bed and walked out, saying she was going to get the doctor.

*

Four more hours later and she’s still only five centimeters, half way from her target dilation of ten centimeters. Her contractions where coming faster now at about three minutes apart and her back was starting to hurt. Lexa kept trying to get her to breathe and it help for a few minutes until another contraction would start.

*

At the ten hour mark, Raven and Octavia arrived. Octavia immediately took a seat with Anya and her dad, who were across the room, watching as Lexa and Clarke talked quietly to each other.

Raven however, being who she was, sat at the chair that was right next to Clarke’s bed. When Lexa and Clarke didn’t acknowledge Raven’s presence, Raven picked up the remote that controlled Clarke’s bed and started to look it over. She pushed a button and Clarke’s bed moved down, the button next to it moved Clarke’s bed back up.

The two tried to ignore the engineer, but then she moved the head of the bed up and down and at that Clarke’s rage took over.

“Raven!” She snapped, and Raven jump slightly shocked at the anger in Clarke’s voice, her eyes went round and she looked like a kid in a candy store who got caught stealing. “If you don’t stop, so help me, I will wring your little neck and toss you out a window.

Needless to say, Raven quickly put the remote down and scurried to the other side of the room where everyone else was at and stayed there huddled into Anya’s side, much to her annoyance, for protection.

*

Finally at the 12 hour mark the doctor came in and told her she was ready. Fully dilated at ten centimeters and her contractions were about two minutes apart, it was time to start pushing.

For two hours she kept up a constant state of push then rest, push then rest, push then rest and Lexa kept up her litany of encouragements and repeating her need to keep breathing.

“Just breath Clarke, like this.” She repeated the breathing techniques for Clarke.

Clarke didn’t mean to but she was a little worked up, she grabbed onto Lexa’s shirt and twisted her fist around the collar as she pushed. “This is your fault.” She snarled at the love of her life, and of all the things she expected Lexa to say or do it wasn’t smile at her lovingly and say, “I know baby.”

“I mean it. And so help me if you try and help me breath again… I know how to breath Lexa!”

“I know baby.” Clarke just growled at her.

“Alright now, just one more big push.” Doctor Vance said, in her soft voice.

Clarke screamed with the push and tightened her grip on Lexa’s shirt, across the room Raven threw up in the trash can, Octavia looked like she wanted to scream with her and even Anya looked a little green. Her dad and mom were the only ones with happy smiles and tears in their eyes.

“I got… her!” Doctor Vance said and held up the squirming, crying baby. “Now, mommy would you like to cut the umbilical cord?”

Clarke felt the pressure inside her lessen with the release of her baby girl, but it was no less prevalent, and she knew she still had another one to birth.

All Lexa could do was nod as she walked over. When she came back to Clarke’s side, the blonde saw tears in the lawyers eyes and a wide smile on her lips. She brushed the hair out of Clarke’s face and gave her a kiss on the forehead, whispering, “Good job baby. She’s beautiful.”

Clarke smiled up at Lexa’s face, she was glowing with happiness and Clarke loved it. She felt the urge to push come again and the doctor slipped right back between her legs after she handed the baby off to one of the nurses, who took over cleaning her off.

“What’s her name?” the nurse asked.

“Raegan,” Lexa said not looking away from Clarke’s eyes.

“Ok, time to start pushing again Clarke.” Doctor Vance said.

Clarke nodded and started pushing, this time with Lexa’s left hand in hers. It was easier, but no less painful. When she was done pushing and the baby was out she released Lexa’s hand, she saw one of her fingers at an unnatural angle.

“Oh god, Lex, your hand.” She squeezed so hard that she had broken her middle finger. She couldn’t believe it, Lexa hadn’t even made a sound.

“It’s ok Clarke.” Lexa said softly, before moving to cut the umbilical cord. “I might need a doc, doc.” Lexa said, holding up her left hand. “But after.”

Clarke sighed and leaned her head back, almost done.

“Alright, now the placenta.” The doctor said exactly what Clarke was thinking.

When Lexa returned to her side, Clarke waved her away. “Let one of the nurses take care of your hand, this is the easy part.” When Lexa looked doubtful she continued, “The placenta is mostly just fluids. It’s easy to pass.”

Clarke was tired and all she wanted to do was lay down with Lexa and their babies and pass out, but just this one last thing and she can do just that.

*

Thirty minutes later, Clarke woke up to a quiet room, well mostly quiet. Raven, Octavia, Anya and her parents were gone, leaving only Lexa and the their two babies. She was quietly humming to them while they slept. Clarke stared at them, her little family and smiled, she could see how soft Lexa was with them and it warmed her to the soul.

“Hey,” Clarke rasped softly.

Lexa looked up and smiled at her. “Hey,” she said back, just as quietly. “They are so beautiful Clarke. We did such a good job. _You_ did such a good job. Thank you.”

Clarke just smiled. “I think I passed out right after I birthed the placenta. I don’t think I got his name.”

Lexa smiled, “You did, but I didn’t give him a name yet, he’s just Mr. Woods right now.”

“Oh and why is that?”

“I wanted you to be awake for his name, so we can pick together.” Lexa shifted as she prepared to stand. Raegan started to fuss. “She does that anytime I move. She’s a light sleeper. The doctor said, you should breast feed them as soon as you woke up.” She moved so she was standing and hovered over Clarke while the blonde pulled her gown down, exposing both breasts. They were bigger than normal, Clarke knew it was because they were full of milk.

The blonde doctor reached out and took Mr. Woods and easily attached him to her right nipple. Lexa laid Raegan down on Clarke’s left side and attached her to the left nipple with a little difficulty but the baby eventually grabbed on.

“I think there’s a little room for you on this bed.” Clarke said, scooting over a little.

Lexa laid down on her side, looking down on her little family, careful not to jostle them.

“My parents will be here in the morning tomorrow.” Lexa said, “They can’t wait to see their grandchildren. They also said they had some news for me.”

Clarke hummed her eyes drooping a little, and Lexa chuckled. “Go to sleep Clarke. I’ll watch them while they eat.” As soon as she said that, Clarke’s eyes closed all the way and she fell asleep holding her two babies.

Lexa watched over them, feeling happiness radiate throughout her being. She was a mom now, and soon, hopefully, she’ll be a wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you noticed I didn't give Mr. Woods a name. Gold star for you. I want a yay or nay on Aden or Aaron or Tyler you guys pick. That will be his name in the last chapter.  
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Good, Bad, somewhere in between, I want to hear it all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last chapter for you guys. It's been a fun time but alas it must cease to be.  
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos, I really loved reading all your comments and I guess I'll see you guys later. I may or may not be writing another story, we'll see.  
> I'm really bad at endings so don't hate me if it sucks ok.  
> Also, I'm sorry it's short.

 

 

**Five Years Later**

 

Lexa groaned and grumbled as a small skinny finger poked her cheek, she weakly slapped at it half-heartedly, not even opening her eyes trying to get back to her deep and peaceful sleep, and turned her back on the small fingers that wouldn’t stop poking her. She sighed in relief and cuddled up to into Clarke’s back, absentmindedly giving the woman a kiss on the back of her neck and letting her gentle breaths lull her back into sleep.

Sleep was not to be had apparently as she felt a small dip in the bed and immediately felt a small body drape itself over her in an effort to reach her cheek. Which the small body began to poke insistently.

“Mama,” poke “mama,” poke, poke, “mama wake up.” A tiny voice whispered in her ear, she felt Clarke shift and then chuckle as the tiny voice kept trying to wake her.

Briefly, she allowed herself to be thankful that Clarke pulled on a t-shirt and she put on a long shirt and a pair of briefs before she fell asleep last night, instead of just sleeping naked as they were prone to do after they had sex.

“You’re being summoned my love.” Clarke mumbled into the pillow, the wedding ring on her finger glinting in the morning sunlight coming into the room through the window. “Your child wants you.”

Lexa groaned and said lowly into Clarke’s ear, ignoring the poking coming from the child above her. “They’re not mine until after six.”

She felt Clarke shift and look up at the clock, “It’s 6:01.”

Clarke laughed lowly as Lexa let out a whine.

She allowed the tiny voice to poke her one more time before she swiftly rolled over and trapped the tiny body under her own and pretended to go back to sleep.

“Moooom.” The tiny body giggled. “You’re not sleep!”

“Rae Rae? That you?” She said, pretending to just wake up. A fresh burst of giggles erupted from the girl beneath her as she started to tickle her sides.

“No, no!” Raegan giggled, “Stop!”

“Nope, not until you tell me why you’re up so early.”

Raegan giggled some more before gathering herself and replying, “We’re hungry.”

Lexa leaned back and looked down at her little girl, “We? Where _is_ your brother?”

“He went to put on cartoons. We played rock, paper, scissor to see who would come and wake you.” The little girl lowered her voice, “I tried that trick you showed me to win, but it didn’t work.”

“Ah, my young padowan, you must not just look into your opponent’s eyes, but gaze into their very souls.”

She watched her daughter’s face scrunch up in confusion, Clarke said it looked like her confused face but Lexa disagreed, it was clearly Clarke’s confused face and it was adorable.

“What’s a padwan?”

She felt Clarke giggle behind her and smirked to herself and lowered her voice. “You know what, your mommy makes the best pancakes ever and she might make some if you wake her up and ask nicely.”

She chuckled as Raegan scrambled out from under Lexa and jumped on Clarke to start poking her in the face.

Lexa made her way into the bathroom to take care of business. When she came out, Clarke was sitting up in bed glaring at her while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Lexa couldn’t help but crack a smile, Clarke was beautiful. She was always beautiful, whether she was making breakfast in nothing but her pj’s, hair in a bun, spit up on her shirt or dressed up for a gala held for the hospital, she was beautiful. But she thought Clarke was the most beautiful like this. With her sleep-mussed hair, sleep in her eyes and barely awake. She loved knowing that she got to wake up with this beautiful creature every day.

 She was so happy. She was so in love.

**

After Lexa and Clarke finished washing and drying the dishes from breakfast, Lexa called the twins over back over to the table, interrupting their morning cartoons.

“Alright,” she said, clapping her hands together once they were all seated at the table. “Here’s the plan for today; you two,” she pointed at the twins, “will be spending the whole day with your grandparents, while we,” she pointed at herself and Clarke, “take care of a few things that need taking care of. Sound good.” It was the twin’s birthday tomorrow and they had to run out and get lots of birthday supplies. They were throwing the twins’ birthday party and they had saved the party planning for the day before because they didn’t want to spoil anything.

Raegan looked over at her brother and they communicated in a way only twins knew how to do. Raegan turned her look back to Lexa and her voice was as serious as her face, “Which grandparents mama?”

The question came out of her little girl like a general requesting clarification from her commander, rather than a child asking for more information from their parent and she couldn’t help but smile. It was too cute.

“Both of them.” Lexa’s parents had announced that they would be retiring from the military and coming back home for good the day after the twins were born. In fact, she was entirely certain that that was where Raegan got her entire demeanor from. “They each want to spend time with you and you’ll be spending the night with one of them. You may choose which.” Her expression was equally serious as she spoke to both her children. Ok, maybe Raegan got her demeanor from Lexa.

After another silent conversation, Raegan turned back to her and looked her in the eye, “We wish to spend the night at Grandpa Jake and Grandma Abby’s house.” Yep, that sounded a little like Lawyer Lexa, so she was definitely the one to blame for her daughter’s demeanor.

She was half tempted to say, ‘motion granted’, but instead just said, “Very well, I’ll let them know. You may go back to your cartoons.”

When they scurried back to the living room to watch their cartoons, Clarke turned sideways and intertwined her hands on Lexa’s left shoulder before setting her chin on them and looking up at Lexa saying, “Do I have to worry about another lawyer in the house?”

Lexa turned and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and brought her closer, “Maybe. Come on let’s go get ready before their cartoons go off.”

“Translated: Come on, let’s go have a quickie while the twins are busy.” Clarke smirked up at her.

Instead of responding Lexa just dragged Clarke back into the bedroom with her giggling the whole way and closed the bedroom door.

**

Clarke and Lexa both sighed as the flopped down on their bed. It was just after ten pm and they had just finished getting everything ready for the birthday party tomorrow. They were both exhausted.

They had ran around all day gathering all the supplies, ordering the cake, the balloons, the jumper. They had to pick up all the ingredients for the lunch tomorrow and then they had to decorate the entire house and back yard. There were streamers everywhere, from the front hall to the living room to the dining room, in the kitchen, out the back door and all over the yard. They set up a slip n’ slide at the far end and soccer goals on the opposite side.

Three years ago, when the twins were two, they decided to move out of the apartment they shared and into a nice house. It wasn’t too big and it wasn’t too small, it was perfect for their family. Really they just got it for the backyard, which was huge. There was enough room back there to start up a soccer game and have a cookout at the same time. There was a grill and a couple of tables, Lexa fell in love with it as soon as she saw it.

“I’m so tired.” Clarke moaned from where she laid on her stomach next to Lexa, naked but for the long night shirt that barely covered her butt.

“Me too.” Lexa sighed, she was in nothing but her boxer briefs and a sports bra. “What time do we have to wake up tomorrow?”

Clarke groaned, “Too early.” Clarke turned to her side and threw and arm over Lexa, “Come closer.” When Lexa obliged, she wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist, threw her leg across her legs and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. “I am excited though,” She mumbled into Lexa’s neck shuffling closer, “Their going to be five tomorrow.” She still couldn’t believe it, five years ago she popped out two tiny human beings.

“I know,” Lexa said sleepily, “time flies. I can still remember changing their diapers and now they’ll be going to kindergarten soon. Can they stop growing please?”

“I know. I don’t want them to get older.” She settled into Lexa and yawned, “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Lexa mumbles barely getting the words out as she fell asleep.

Clarke smiled as she fell asleep.

**

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

“Happy Birthday!”

The twins walked into the back yard and was surprised to see their family and friends watching them walk through the gate that led to the front of the house shouting happy birthday at them. They looked back to their grandparents, Abby and Jake, with wide smiles on their faces before they took off into the back yard to hug everyone, starting with their moms.

As they ran around the backyard, jumping in the jumper, starting up a soccer game and sliding on the slip n’ slide, Clarke walked around the backyard making small talk with the other parents while Lexa stood at the grill, making hot dogs and hamburgers for everyone and talking to Anya and Abby.

Once the food was all cooked she called everyone over to get a plate and the twins both ate a hot dog and a hamburger and chips, then washed it down with capri-suns, before opening their presents.

After all the presents were opened, Clarke and Lexa came out of the house holding a large cake, five lit candles in it with ‘ Happy Birthday! Raegan Mia Griffin-Woods and Aden Tyler Griffin-Woods’ written on it.

To the twins, it was the best birthday they had ever had and by the end of it they were practically asleep.

Clarke carried Aden and Lexa carried Raegan to their bedroom.

“Did you guys enjoy your party?” Raegan nodded in Lexa’s hold too sleepy to speak as did Aden, yawning right after.

“Good, we wanted to make it extra special for you guys.” Clarke said as she set Aden in his bed.

“It was mommy.” Aden whispered sleepily. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Raegan nodded sleepily as she settled into her bed beside her brother. “Thank you mama and mommy.”

“You’re welcome baby, time to go to sleep sweethearts. Goodnight.” Clarke kissed both their children goodnight and watched Lexa do the same.

They walked back into their room and got changed for bed, once they were settled into bed they let the day’s events wash over them. They had been both excited and sad about today. On one hand, their children only turn five once, and on the other hand, they were growing up.

“They’re five.” Lexa said, holding Clarke to her.

Clarke nodded against her chest, “I know.”

“They’ll be in kindergarten after the summer. Then in a couple of years, they’ll be in middle school, having crushes. Then high school, with boyfriends or girlfriends or boyfriends and girlfriends. Before we know it they’ll be in college and have their own places and then their own spouses and then their own children.”

Clarke sat up and straddled Lexa’s legs, taking her face in her hands, “Baby calm down. That’s a long time from now.”

Lexa pouted, “I don’t want them to grow up.”

“Aww, baby. I don’t want them to either, but that’s just how this works. They’re going to get older and we can’t stop that.”

“I know.” Lexa sighed and Clarke leaned down and gave her a slow kiss.

After a few minutes of slowly making out, sleep tugged at them until Clarke finally settled onto Lexa’s chest and let sleep take over.

Lexa stayed awake for a little while longer staring up into the dark, with Clarke snoring gently on top of her and her children sleeping safely in their room, she was content and happy. And she knew, without a doubt, that this was the life she was always meant to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See ya again.


End file.
